Reunion
by dontkawai
Summary: Do you ever stop loving your first love? Ally must decide between Bill and Cole. Who will she choose? Bill/Ally/Cole with some Eric/Sookie/Pam. Part of Family series.
1. Chapter 1

Time frame: After "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: I am so happy that so many people are liking my stories. There have already been 2 requests to keep Miles. I love writing him so he'll will most likely be featured in some of my one-shots. Maybe he'll pop in this one, you never know.**

**There is a lot of confusion surrounding this alternate reality. Here is the timeline for this story to clarify:**

**The story takes place 7 years before Ally's escape to BonTemps. Before Cole attacked her.**

**Sookie never becomes a vampire because Felipe's plot was thwarted when Ally staked him.**

**Since Sookie never becomes a vampire, she never becomes Ally's maker.**

The rest of the mysteries will be solved in this and subsequent stories. Alternative realities tend to be wrought with riddles- sorry. I hope this clarifies some things.

Ally is singing I'd Come for You by Nickelback.

**Lots of Sex and profanity in this Chapter- You have been warned. **

**ESN request by EricDreamer and BAN request by BillsBedroom. Ask and you shall receive...**

******************************************************************************

I was in the employee locker room at Fangtasia gathering my things. I heard the lock click behind me and I turned around to see Bill standing there in front of me, shirt partly undone and his tuxedo jacket flung over his right shoulder.

"Ally..."Bill's voice was soft and deep reverberating with desire. My breath caught and I was frozen, staring deep into his eyes. His fangs were fully down.

Before I could blink, he was in front of me, pressing his lips on mine urging me to one of the benches. I opened his shirt with ease and ran my fingers along his firm chest and back. His hands hovered over me shaking with restraint. I broke from his kiss and ran my tongue down his chest then back up suck his throat just below his jaw all the while unbuttoning his pants. "Bill, you don't have to hold back with me..." I whispered in his ear eliciting a moan. "But Ally, I don't want to hurt you..." I place a finger on his mouth to silence him. "Baby, you can't hurt me. " I replaced my finger with my mouth as my tongue traced his lips. "Let go and take me the way I know you want to..." His mouth opened and his tongue thrust in my mouth to deepen the kiss. I felt his fangs graze my lips drawing blood. His hands grabbed my ass squeezing hard then one hand traveled down a leg and I found myself instinctively lifting it to his hip. He ran his cool fingers over my stockings from calf to thigh. I was burning for him. In one swift movement, I heard a tear and I jolted as the cool air hit my wetness. He grinned as he led my hand down to his underwear. Oh God, he was still wearing them. I rubbed the soft supple leather then slid my hand in pushing it down so that I could wrap my fingers around him. "Mmmm. Yes, Ally" he groaned as I gently stroked him. I felt his hands reach behind me pulling down the zipper to my bustier. As it slid to the floor, he bent over and caught my nipple in his mouth. His tongue traced circles from one peak to the other as I felt his faint stubble light my skin on fire. It was now my turn to moan as I released him and moved my hands around to grip his wonderfully taut behind. In one smooth stroke, he was inside me. His hands were on my hips holding me as he gently rocked his hips in and out.

I moved my hands to the back of his head calling his eyes to mine. "Let go Bill. I need you to fuck me hard." I gritted. He growled and lowered my legs and pulled out turning me around and bending me over the bench. I cried out as he slammed back into me his one hand on my hip the other cupping my breast. I started to claw his thighs. "Harder Bill!" I commanded and he obliged clawing my chest and biting me in my shoulder sending me to climactic bliss.

"You feel so good Ally." he grunted " I want to fuck you until you bleed."

"Yes, Bill fuck me bloody!" I was moaning riding out another climax as he bent to bite me again. He growled as he came and kind of knocked me forward towards the bench in front of me. He held me to him bracing us with his other hand on the bench. It suddenly felt so familiar...

Bill straightened up pulling me with him. Then turning me around he bent to give me another sweet kiss. "That was amazing, Ally..." His smile dropped as his face suddenly looked like he had been slapped. "Ally, this may seem strange to you but I almost feel like..."

"We've done this before?" I added.

"Yes." he replied softly.

I swallowed hard. Could this be possible? Could some remnants of our other life's experiences carry over to this one?

"Ally?"

I sat down on the bench and started to cry. Bill squatted in front of me holding me to him. "What's wrong, Ally? Please tell me what's wrong."

"I...I can't tell you."

"You can. You can tell me anything. I love you Ally. Please talk to me." he pleaded rubbing his hands up and down my back.

I lifted my head and looked at him. His eyes were filled with worry and love. Maybe he'll believe me.

I took a stuttering breath and blew out. Looking at my hands that were clasped on my lap I whispered, "This has all happened before. You and I...we happened." my voice was so low, only Bill's vampire hearing could make it out.

He leaned back on his heels, his hands moving to my lap to cover mine. "Tell me." he said giving my hands an encouraging squeeze.

So I told him. I told him that we met in the other reality. I told him that we were in love. I told him that he proposed to me and I accepted. I told him that the timeline had to change just when were at the cusp of being truly happy.

To his credit, he let me speak uninterrupted. I couldn't look at his face. What if he didn't believe me? What if he thought I was crazy? I couldn't bear it.

"Did we get married?" he asked.

"No, we never had the chance to."

"You've known all of this time?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do. When I came here, I had hoped to find you then when I did..." I started crying again. "Please don't hate me Bill." Bill put a finger under my chin, gently forcing me to look at him.

"All of this time, Ally. All of this time you kept this buried inside of you. I felt your sadness. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Do you still love me Ally?"

"Oh, yes Bill, so much." He smiled gently and wiped a stray tear from my face with his thumb.

"Then that's all that matters." he leaned over and softly kissed my cheek and then moved to kiss my lips. He stood pulling me with him and held me. "I love you Ally. Here and now. Let's make this time count."

Feeling so secure and loved in his embrace, all of my fears and doubts vanished like a poof of smoke twirling in the breeze. I was home again.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The parking lot was empty save for Eric's corvette. Sookie saw Bill and Ally rush out moments ago. Ally looked happy and a little disheveled. She also looked like she had been crying. Strange. Sookie made a mental note to herself to ask her about it tomorrow. They were supposed to have lunch then meet back at Fangtasia. Ally had found some security software that she wanted to install. She was always so thoughtful like that. She wondered what Ally was. She remembered seeing things inexplicably move in her presence. Maybe that is why she could block Sookie when she tried to read her. It could explain it, but she doubted it. There was something more. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Eric approach her. She was sitting in Eric's booth. Before she could blink, Eric's mouth was on hers. She sighed in his mouth causing him to chuckle a little.

"I very much enjoyed your dancing tonight, Sookie. Seeing you touching and moving with other women, was...stimulating" he said licking his lips. "I myself need only you, but if being with other women pleases you, I am sure I can arrange it."

"Eric!" she shouted swatting him on the arm. He smiled brighter. She felt from their bond that he wasn't serious- well not completely anyway.

"I liked your performance tonight too." she said coyly, her fingers toying with the lapels of his jacket.

"Did you? Hmmm." She felt his lust growing. His finger were now tracing the top outline of her bustier shooting tingly sparks down her body. "Did you want me, lover?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward, kissing the tops of her breasts, his tongue darting down her cleavage, then trailing up to her throat and up to the sensitive spot behind her ear blowing his cool breath on her as he did so.

"Tell me how much you wanted me, Sookie. Did I make you ache? Were you quivering with desire?" He purred, his hands were sliding down her arms, down her waist, then up her skirt. Her breath caught as his thumb caressed her over her thin panties sending her to the brink. He slowly pulled down her panties and stockings they reached the tops of her boots. Grinning, he ripped the material away leaving her boots on. She didn't have a chance to contemplate how he managed that trick, because his mouth was on hers kissing deep practically sucking her tongue down his throat. She broke the kiss, sucking in air as she gasped his name. He responded by lifting her up to the table, resting her on her back, continuing his kiss as his hand traveling up her calf, her thighs then teasingly stroking the outer edge of her mound causing her hips to jerk. By the time he glided a finger into her, she was already coming. He added another finger into her tight wetness and slowly started stroking in and out of her as she rode out the wave. Dropping his pants, he kicked them to the side as he used his free hand to scoot her body down so that her hips were at the edge of the table.

"You are so wet my lover. Do you want me to take you now?"

"Yes..."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Eric! Take me now! Fuck me Now!" she screamed.

He obliged her by pulling out his fingers and then in one swift stroke thrust into her. He pulled halfway out, and then pushed back in deeper each time until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. His hands were gripping her hips keeping her from sliding as her legs wrapped around his waist higher and higher with each glorious thrust. "Sookie, you are so tight, so perfect." he moaned as he adjusted his thrusts moving slightly from one side to the other searching for her spot. When he found it she screamed his name over and over as her orgasms poured over his shaft. He bent over to her breasts and pulled down her top freeing her breasts as he began to suckle and nip causing her to writhe beneath him. By the time he bit, she had been catapulted to a new level of bliss, causing her to contract around him even more. They moaned each other's name and after a few more thrust Eric released into her with a thunderous roar that shook the room.

Gently pulling out of her, he gathered her to him settling her down on his lap.

They lazily caressed each other for a few minutes, their bond humming happily in post coital bliss.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Resting his chin on her shoulder he said,""Ready for Round 2, lover?"

She groaned and he chuckled as they held each other.

***********************************************************************************

I met Sookie for lunch at an outdoor cafe the following day. We both ordered ourselves a chicken panini. She ordered a diet soda (gag) and I got myself a Coke.

"Is everything okay with you and Bill?" she asked.

"Everything is great. Why do you ask, Sook?" I replied taking a sip of my drink.

"You looked like you were crying, when you left last night."

"We got into a big discussion that's all, personal stuff. We worked it out." I smiled reassuringly. She reached over to take my hand.

"He loves you, you know."

"I know. I love him too." I smiled looking in her eyes.

We let the conversation drop and chatted on about our plans after closing.

The weather was glorious and I was talking to a friend.

This was the start of a wonderful day.

*******************************************************************

I had just finished downloading the security software and contacted the local AVL to sync the information to their database. Bored, I went to the bar. Pam and Clancy were already there chatting and Bill was supposed to be over in about an hour.

I looked at the microphone stand on the stage. Taking it in my hand I paused for a moment. I heard some shuffling behind me and spied Clancy putting in a disc in the player.

As soon as I heard the melody, I started to sing...

All I could think of as I sang was Bill and how much I loved him.

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

I was in the middle of the next verse, when I felt a presence that I hadn't expected to ever feel again. Fear gripped me and I started to shake and dropped the microphone causing it to hum and bang onto the floor.

I looked up to see Cole standing a few feet in front of me.

"Hello, Ally." he said softly giving me one those sweet smiles he used to give me.

The room began to spin and for the first time in my life, I fainted.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: Once again I would like to start by thanking everyone for reading my stories, especially the naughty bits. I'm not very adept at writing smut, but I felt inspired by EricDreamer who by far is the goddess of ESN- at least to me.**

**A shout out to BonnieOne who shares my love in all things Mel Brooks and Billsbedroom who has fueled my interest in the naughty side of Stephen Moyer.**

**This is a short chapter but I'll redeem myself in the next. Sorry for the cliffy- honestly, I don't plan it that way- really.**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

I woke to see Pam's face hovering over mine as my head rested on her lap. I was in a daze. Her lips were moving and I could almost grasp what she was saying as she brushed the hair from my brow. All I could hear was a buzzing noise. I reached up to touch her hair absently. Then I heard a whoosh and suddenly I was back to reality.

"Ally can you hear me? Ally..." I sat up and rubbed the side of my head.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"You suddenly lost consciousness. Are you ill?" she was eying me critically.

"No, I'm fine Pam, really. I thought I saw...no really I'm okay, I think I just need some fresh air."

She nodded. I put my hand on her shoulder for leverage and stood up. I smiled at her and slowly walked towards the employee's entrance. When I got outside, I took a deep cleansing breath and closed my eyes.

I felt arms wrap around me like a warm blanket as someone pulled me into his embrace. The scent, the feel was all too familiar.

Cole.

I started to shake again.

"Ally? Are you all right? I was so worried..."

I stumbled backwards, my voice caught in my throat, my eyes wide. Cole's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ally, is something wrong? You look scared. Is someone trying to hurt you?"

I gave him a slight nod and just kept on staring at him. He looked at me for a long moment. Eventually, his eyes widened as comprehension seeped in.

"Me? You're scared of me?" He took a step towards me, slowly, his hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender.

"Honey, it's Cole. Don't you remember me? We grew up together. You and me- two peas in a pod- remember?"

He looked as handsome as ever. His dark hair complimenting his slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a crisp white button down and deep blue jeans that was snug in all the right places. His blue eyes were sparkling like sunlight on the ocean and his lips curved up in that sweet soft smile he reserved only for me.

I blinked. Slowly I began to realize. This is not the cruel man who hurt me. That man was in another place, another time. That man was dead, killed by my own hands. This is the old Cole. My Cole. The one that loved me...

"Cole?"

A rush of relief flooded his face as he pulled me back into his arms.

"You remember. Oh Ally, I've been looking all over for you." he murmured in my ear.

Letting me go, he asked. "Where have you been? I woke up and you were gone."

"Here. I've been here." was all I could say. My mind was reeling. How could this be happening?

"Well I know you've been _here_, silly. I mean, how did you get here? Did someone put a spell on you or something?"

"No. I came here to start my life..."

"Start your life? Without me? Ally, you aren't making any sense."

"Ally, I called Bill and told him you had fainted. He should be here shortly." said Clancy. He was leaning against the door. How long had he been standing there I wondered. He stood there giving Cole a menacing glare.

Cole looked at Clancy then back at me. "Is he your bodyguard?" he asked looking slightly amused.

"No, Clancy is my friend. We work together." I tried to smile reassuringly.

"Well, okay." he smiled again and pulled me back into his arms. I awkwardly responded by patting him on his back. I could feel his body humming with contentment.

"I saw you perform last night. You were wonderful." he beamed. Then he looked at Clancy and added "You were both great." Clancy snorted.

"Thanks Cole. It was sort of a one time thing. It was fun though."

"Why one time? You looked like you enjoyed it. I would love to hear you perform again, although I would be lying if I didn't admit that I had enjoyed my status as your only audience." he said caressing my cheek.

Clancy was growling.

Ignoring the growl and still smiling, he asked "Who's Bill?"

"I am." said a cool voice.

_Oh Shit!_

_****************************************************************************_


	3. Chapter 3

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: As promised, this is a slightly longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**********************************************************************************

**Chapter 3**

Bill was standing there looking amazing as always. He was dressed in his usual dark khakis and a deep plum dress shirt. My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him wanting so much to be alone with him at this very moment instead of in this strange predicament. For what seemed like an eternity, Bill stood looking at us with an unreadable expression on his face. Even though I had done nothing, I felt extremely guilty under his gaze.

Gently breaking away from Cole, I took a nervous step back and reached out my hand to Bill. He glided to me and gently took it. Pulling me into him and kissing me softly on my lips he said, "Darling, I was worried when Clancy called me. Are you all right?" he said caressing my face just like Cole had done just a moment ago. I nodded mutely and turned to look at Cole. His face was pale as he took us in, speechless.

"Ally, what's going on here? Who is this guy?" Cole asked angrily, gesturing towards Bill.

I looked at Bill. He seemed to have the same question running through his mind.

Okay girl, suck it up. You can do this.

"Bill, I want you to meet Cole, he's my ...he's an old friend." Cole arched an eyebrow at me.

"Cole, I want you to meet Bill, my um...my er..."

"Boyfriend?" Bill added helpfully.

"Yes, my boyfriend." I smiled weakly.

The men just stood there looking at each other. I'm guessing they were sizing each other up. Physically, Cole was no match against a vampire but he was always very resourceful. I saw him eying I piece of wood laying on the ground about a foot away.

Bill's jaw tensed and I could almost see him ripping out Cole's throat as he glowered at him. His fangs were starting to come down.

"Ally, you've been out here a while. Are you o-..." Pam had popped her head out of the door. She looked from Bill to Cole to me. Then she looked at Clancy who offered her a huffy shrug. A slow grin percolated on her face.

"I see you have company. The parking lot is no place to chat." she said amicably as she looped her arm with mine. "Come, you must introduce me to your delicious new friend."

Pulling me into the bar, I couldn't help but notice the glee on her face. Oh how she loved situations like this.

****************************************************************

_How did I get myself into this situation? _I pondered as I sat in a circular booth sandwiched between my two loves. I was staring at my hands that were folded on the table. Pam had pulled up a chair and sat across from me.

In the background, Mary McGregor's "Torn Between Two Lovers" was playing. This was definitely not the usual Fantasia musical fare. It tended more towards modern rock. I looked across at the blonde vampire in front of me with the innocent eyes of an angel. A laugh a minute she was- that Pam.

"Sooo, what should we talk about?" I said casually finally looking at the two men.

"Why don't you start by explaining how you and Cole know each other?" said Bill in his smooth voice. "Darling." he added while placing a cool hand on my thigh.

"Ehhh. Okay." Pam scooted closer to the table. This was better than reading Dear Abby.

"Cole and I grew up together in an upscale town in Texas. Our parents were friends and we found out that we shared certain qualities of the gifted nature. As we got older, we became sweethearts." I began.

"We were more than that, Ally. Much more..." said Cole placing his much warmer hand on my other thigh.

This was getting more and more awkward by the moment, although in the back recesses of mind I found this whole thing a bit of a turn on.

Okay, gotta focus.

"Anyway, Cole found out that we were being groomed to be part of a ritual sacrifice by our parents..."

"What type of people were your parents?" asked Pam.

"Sight Harvesters." said Cole and I at the same time.

"Fascinating. I've only read briefly of such humans. They drink the blood of the gifted, yes?" she inquired.

We nodded.

"The only time I recall hearing of a couple sacrifice was after a joining ritual, which would mean that you and Cole would have had to..." her eyes widened and her grin spread to her entire face.

"Had to...what?" asked Bill.

"In order to retain the full potency of their blood they would need to obtain it after a virgin coupling."

Bill looked at Cole then at me. I felt the blush spread from my face all the way down to my toes.

Totally ignoring my reaction ,Pam continued. "Seeing how you two are alive, that obviously didn't happen. Pity. I hear those couplings are rare and extremely potent. How did you escape?"

"Ally and I thwarted their plans and escaped to Oklahoma." Cole said quickly giving my thigh a squeeze. I gave him a small smile. He was trying to spare me some embarrassment by leaving out the details. He obviously didn't know who he was dealing with.

"The only way to thwart their plans is to remove your virginity out of the equation." she said absently. Then she perked up and looked at us.

"Ally, are you and Cole joined?"

I looked from Cole to Bill. There was no point in denying it. I nodded my head.

Bill's hand was no longer resting gently on my thigh. His grip tightened until I let out a squeak in pain.

"Don't be so angry, Bill. Their solution was a logical one. It saved their lives." said Pam. It is times like this I am thankful of how much she resembles her maker.

"So why did you two separate? Lover's spat?" she asked.

"Not exactly. It's...complicated." I answered shifting in my seat. Thank goodness for my healing ability or I'm sure I would have a mega vampire handprint on my thigh come tomorrow.

"I kind of want to know what happened too, Ally. We were together and we were happy. Then I wake up one morning and you were gone- vanished. No good bye, nothing. You said you came here to start your life. I don't understand it. Explain this to me, Ally." Cole's voice was reaching a fevered pitch. I have never heard him so angry at me before, not since the night I killed him a lifetime ago.

"I came here to find Bill. I came to start my life with him." I said quietly.

"No. This can't be happening. Ally, you love me. I know you do. You and were supposed to be together forever, remember? We pledged that to each other." Cole had grabbed my arm pulling me out of the booth to have me facing him.

"Tell me you don't love me as much as I love you. Tell me and I'll go."

"I didn't know you were still alive, I didn't..."

"Tell me you don't love me."

Bill was instantly at my side his manner softened. "Tell him Ally. Tell him and let him go." He said softly.

I looked from one man to the other. "I...can't. I love you both." I cried as I broke away running to the bathroom. When I got inside I went into a stall locking it. Sliding down the wall, I curled into a ball praying for oblivion to take me.

There was a flash of light and I was suddenly gathered in a comforting embrace. He held me, gently rocking back and forth as I cried. "It's okay Ally. I'm here. All will be well- you'll see." he soothed.

Sookie burst into the bathroom. "Ally? Bill asked me to check on you..." she paused as she looked at me in the arms of...

"Great grandfather what are you doing here?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: Okay, I just realized about the cliffy in the last chapter. It's just how I write. I don't even know that I'm doing it. I wonder if there is a help group for something like that…**

**Anyway, I want to preface that I am not out to break our Bill's heart. Ally has been nothing but devoted to him. I just want him to fight for her. Things were getting too neat and tidy for me. I want the grand gestures and even the not so grand. Something along the lines of Bill holding up a boom box over his head, playing "their song" full blast outside her window. For you youngsters, watch "Say Anything". Cheesy and sappy but a must see in my book.**

**Now back to our little threesome- oh, I didn't just write that did I? **

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 4**

Niall released me from his embrace but not before he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. An action that did not go unnoticed.

"Sookie, my child. It is good to see you." he said smoothly as turned towards her.

"It's good to see you too. It's been a while." she said smiling at him. I kind of gave him a nudge forward while I walked to the sink to rinse my face. He stepped up to Sookie and gave her a hug.

"Sookie, I see that you have questions. Let us go to a more appropriate place to engage in conversation. Perhaps we can help Ally in the process as well." he said taking my hand in his. "Come Ally. All will be well- you will see..." he reassured pulling me behind him as we exited the bathroom.

Eric was talking to Pam by the bar. Bill and Cole were still in the same spot where I had left them. They were glaring at each other.

Suddenly, everyone was silent as all eyes fell on Niall. No one was looking at the disheveled creature trailing behind him.

Fine by me.

I found the closest chair and plopped down. Niall made a motion to sit next to me, but I gave him a shooing glance. Nodding slightly, he moved to where Sookie was sitting and sat with aplomb on an adjacent chair.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" said the faery prince.

"Before we get into that, great grandfather, how do you know Ally?" asked Sookie. Both Eric and Pam looked at me with renewed interest at that question. Niall looked at me.

"Go ahead. I have no idea what to say anyway. I might make matters worse." I replied.

"As you wish." He sat thoughtful for a moment trying to come up with an appropriate answer.

"The simple fact is, Ally and I are old friends. I have a personal interest in her well being. Let's leave it at that for the moment. Now, why did I find her so upset a moment ago?"

"Well it all started when I bumped into Cole today and then it spiraled from there." I began. Niall's eyes widened and then narrowed as he recognized my ex lover.

"Has he harmed you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Harmed her? What are you talking about? I would never harm Ally. She is my life." Cole said walking towards me. Niall stood quickly, blocking him.

"You have harmed her before, demon. Do you think I will let you harm her again?" he hissed. Now our little merry band of vampires were on alert mode from the fangs that I was seeing.

"Demon? What the hell are you talking about?

I jumped out of my chair and stood between them. "Please, Niall sit down. He's not that man. He's good. This Cole has never harmed me." I pleaded.

"_This _Cole? There is more than one of me?"

"Please Cole, let me explain."

"Yes, Cole. Let Ally speak." Bill finally chimed in. Niall put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Ally, perhaps I should tell it. There are parts that might be too...delicate for you to speak of to your friends." he offered.

I nodded in agreement and sat back down with Cole and Bill on either side of me placing me back in their lover's sandwich. Eric and Sookie sat close to Niall and Pam resumed her spot in front of me. I rolled my eyes.

Then Niall told everyone of what had occurred between Cole and me in the alternate timeline. He told them of our ambush by our parents at the rest stop and how he used his Fae glamour to subdue Cole. He left out the part on how I managed to escape capture and then he proceeded to tell everyone what Cole had inflicted upon me for the 7 years that followed. Cole turned to look at me, holding my hand with his face twisted in pain and sorrow. I placed my hand on top of his to comfort him, stray tears running down my face with the memory.

"This is all of the story I will tell. The rest Ally can tell you on her own if she chooses." said Niall. He got up then and leaned over to give me another kiss on my brow. "I am sorry for your pain, dearest." I smiled gratefully at him and extended my hand to him. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it and then vanished with his signature "pop!"

Eric was staring at me in his steely blue gaze. I could almost see the thoughts zipping around in his head.

"So I've lost you then." said Cole sadly. "How could you ever be with me, after all that?"

I turned back to him. "No, Cole it's not that. I care for you, I truly do. It's just my life is here now- with Bill."

He stood up shaking, his eyes filled with tears. "I scare you, Ally! Now that I see what I could become, I scare myself. I won't hurt you like that. Never." He said and walked out the door.

I got up and ran after him. When I looked around I was relieved to see he hadn't driven off. He was leaning on the door of his car, looking at the ground.

"Cole..."

He looked up at me his face moist with tears. I reached out to wipe them from his cheek. He held my hand to his face.

"I am sorry Cole. Please don't be so sad."

"Do you hate me Ally?"

"No." I replied with all the sincerety I could muster. "I could never hate you. Even after..." I sighed. "Well, that's another time and we are in this one. You are a good person, Cole. You loved me when no one else would. You know things about me that no one will ever know. I will always love you for that."

He bent to kiss me and then paused. I smiled at him and he smiled back as his lips touched mine. I had forgotten how I loved his kisses. Before I knew it, my mouth had opened slightly allowing our kiss to deepen. He let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around me lifting me slightly to him. When we broke, I was panting and so was he. He gave me a small smile and I stepped back allowing him to get into his car. I gestured for him to roll down the window. When he did I leaned in.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

He nodded slowly and then smiled at me again. "I pledged my heart to you, Ally. You will always have it."

I stood up and waved him good bye as he pulled out of the parking lot.

When I turned around, Bill was standing there at the doorway, his mouth a thin line.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: There will be a couple of different points of view in this chapter. I will clearly label them to avoid confusion.**

**Cole is listening to "Come Back to me" by Trading Yesterday.**

**I was listening to "Next Go Round" by Nickelback for Bill and Ally. **

********************************************************************************

**Chapter 5**

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity. I blushed slightly holding my fingers to my lips realizing what Bill might have witnessed.

Vampire Dating 101:

Rule 1. Vampires are very possessive.

Rule 2. Don't let your vampire lover see you give tongue to another unless it's in consensual sex play.

Rule 3. If you are stupid enough to do number 2 run like hell before he or she kills you.

"Is everything okay then?" he said smoothly.

Okay, not the reaction I was expecting.

"Yes." I replied softly walking up to him. He smiled at me and held the door open as he ushered us inside. The bar was starting to buzz as customers were trickling in.

He placed his hand to the small of my back guiding me to a booth in the corner. Before a sat down, I turned to him and asked, "You're not mad?"

Still smiling he replied, "Maybe a little, but you chose _me_ over him. He can have that kiss." Then leaning over, brushing his cool lips against my ear, he added, "You are mine, Ally. I plan to have all of you tonight and every day after, my darling." I closed my eyes as my body tingled in anticipation.

Rule 4. Vampires are full of surprises.

***********************************************************************

**_Bill's POV_**

We got to her house around 1 am. Ally had asked me to wait for her in the livingroom while she went upstairs to clean up. I smiled as I watched her walk up the stairs her hips swiveling a little as she did so.

My Ally. I can't imagine being without her.

I smiled at my own restraint the night I followed her home on Valentine's day. She had given me a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to open her door. Her lips were so soft and sweet I wanted to take her right then and there. I sensed her feeling the same, but she pulled away anyway. Not like a tease, more like a promise of things to come.

Before I could leave, she said through her doorway, "Bill, come in for a minute." I walked past the threshold to stand before her. She leaned up and kissed me again saying,"Now that you are invited Bill, I hope you will come visit me again soon."

She was extending her trust to me. By inviting me into her home she had shown me that she did not fear me. What a wondrous creature she was. I pulled her to me kissing her deep, causing her to let out a small gasp. I could smell her arousal for me as she pulled away again. "Tomorrow then," I said as I stepped down. She watched with her glittering green gaze as I made my way back to my car. When I looked back she was still standing there smiling at me. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Ally descend the stairs. Her hair was slightly mussed and she was wearing a green sleeveless top that was completely sheer held in place by a green bow. It fluttered as she walked calling attention to her smooth tanned skin and flat stomach. Her underwear was made of the same sheer material with lace that hugged the curves of her hips dipping behind in a thong. She paused at the foot of the stairs.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long, Bill." she said coyly.

I glided to her. "It was worth the wait, my darling. What do you call this?" I asked running my fingers through the sheer fabric of her top.

"It's called a baby-doll. Do you like it?" she asked, trailing her fingers down my chest, all the while gazing at me with those amazing green eyes of hers.

"Mmm. I like it very much." I said softly as I pressed my lips to hers. She sighed as she opened her mouth slightly, allowing me to taste her, my hand reaching up to caress her through the silken material. I gently palmed her breasts as my thumbs traced light circles over her extremely hard nipples causing her to arch back slightly with a moan. Lowering herself on to the steps she pulled me down with her. My body rested between her legs as she took one of my hands and guided it to the little green bow. With a grin she had me pull the ribbon releasing her top causing to cascade off her shoulders.

"Oh, Ally" was all I could say as I took one breast in my mouth suckling gently while I continued to palm her other one. She was mewing with want by the time I switched breasts. She was so enticing with her skin covered in a thin sheen of perspiration as her body writhed beneath me. Her hands found her way around to the front of my shirt deftly undoing the buttons. Pulling the shirt off of me, I flung it to the side continuing to worship her body with my mouth.

"Bill...I need you inside me..."she moaned. I undid my pants and felt her slide her warm hand inside. I growled as I made to pull off her panties. Shaking her head gently she moved my fingers to her to the front of her underwear and pushed my fingers through the slit of fabric. My God, she was wearing crotchless panties.

"My angel. You are full of surprises." I whispered looking into her eyes.

"It's my thank you present to you for being so wonderful." she said her voice thick with desire.

"I plan to accept your gratitude, many times tonight my darling.." She licked her lips in anticipation. Freeing myself from the confines of my pants and underwear I kicked it off to the side. Grabbing that nice tight ass of hers I lifted her up slightly to take me inside her. I captured her mouth with mine as I thrusted into her causing her to scream out. Her legs wrapped around my waist like a vice, as her fingers raked into my back. I could feel her tighten around my length as I plunged deeper and deeper into her. When I finally bit her on her neck she was moaning with such pleasure that it nearly sent me over the brink. She continued to undulate her hips kissing my throat and cupping my ass as I sent her to another climax. She was so exotic, so perfect. One final thrust, and I came hard inside her screaming her name, her body still quivering with bliss. Pulling out of her gently I kissed her reverently brushing a stray hair from her face.

Running her fingers through my hair she hummed softly. I've heard her hum that melody many times before.

"Ally, what song are you humming?"

"I'm not sure. It's a song that plays in my head sometimes- do you like it?"

"Yes, very much."

She shifts her body beneath me. I could feel myself getting hard for her again.

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"The night is still young. I don't think you've been thanked properly yet."

Picking her up I held her with her legs wrapped around me as we climbed the stairs, her arms looped around my neck. Lowering her in the bed I smiled as my goddess sat up with her arms outstretched for me to join her. The love I have for her overwhelms me as I step into her embrace.

***************************************************************************************************************************

_**Cole**_

I sit across the street looking at the shadows dancing in her window.

Oh how I ache for her.

I long to feel her beneath me- to touch her, to kiss her, to hear her moan my name. She was my light, my world, my love. When we had nothing we had us.

Why was I torturing myself?

I stood up and got in my car. After pounding the steering wheel, I jammed the key inside the ignition and turned. As it roared to life I turned on the radio.

My breath caught as I listened to the song, its melody floating out of the speakers like a distant memory.

_If I hold out my hand  
would it change where you're standing now?  
Just come back to me._

Ally's favorite song.

She hummed it all of the time. She liked the melancholy melody for some reason. I had listened to it hundreds of times but never really paid attention to the words. Now they struck home.

I flipped down my visor pulling out the photograph that had been held there, secured by a metal clip.

Thumbing the frayed edges I smiled. We were sitting on her porch swing. Her head was on my shoulder as we gazed into the camera. She gave one of her lopsided smiles that always meant she was planning some mischief. She was such a little prankster. Unfortunately, I bore the brunt of her crazy ploys since the town seemed to shun her. Idiots. I could never understand why no one seemed to see what I saw. She was everything.

Looking back at our photo I noticed how perfectly our features complimented each other. Our dark hair and light eyes were a perfect match. Oh how she hated having her picture taken. The only reason she allowed me to keep the picture was because we were both in it.

I gazed longingly at her window again. The shadows no longer played against the glass. Everything was dark.

Maybe this song was a sign.

Resting back in my seat I closed my eyes as I gripped all that we had left together in my hand.

Come back to me Ally. Just come back.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

********************************************************************************

**Chapter 6  
**

Bill left for his house at around 4 the following morning. He asked if he could bring some clothes here so that he would be able to stay the night next time. I sleepily agreed and he gave me a soft kiss on my lips and breezed out. I woke up at around 7. The years of working at the diner had conditioned my body to rise early. I let out a groan as I stood to go the bathroom. Although my nature allows me to heal at a miraculous rate, I was still sore from last night's activities. I smiled to myself- Bill was insatiable.

I cleaned up the room and threw the sheets in the washer. Bill had thoughtfully grabbed my top from downstairs and folded it on the machine.

After a nice hot shower, I felt right as rain.

I barely had enough time to throw on a lacy black tank and pull on some jeans before I heard a steady knock on the front door.

I opened it to find Cole standing there. He was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and jeans. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw me and before I could blink, he had pulled me into a warm hug.

"Good Morning, Ally." he said cheerfully, gently letting me go.

"Good Morning, Cole. What's up?" He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Nothing, I was up early and thought you might be too. Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't." I answered honestly. "Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's your town. What's a good place for breakfast?'

"I usually grab something here. Everyone else I know keeps much later hours." Cole winced.

Nice job Ally-rub it in.

I went back inside and grabbed my car keys and my purse.

"Come on, handsome. I think I know of the perfect place. Then I'll show you around a little." I said grabbing his hand.

He gave me a winning smile as we headed off in my car.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

"I thought you'd be sick of diners." Cole laughed.

"I always liked the food, it was the groping that I hated." I emphasized the remark by pushing up my boobs. He laughed harder.

This felt good, it felt comfortable. It was nice having someone around who you didn't have to explain yourself to.

Our waitress, Cathy, came to take our order. Probably in her late 40's she had a narrow face and wore too much makeup, her over-processed blond hair swept up in a pony tail.

"What would you two like to order?" she asked Cole, totally ignoring me. Ah well, nothing I wasn't used to.

Cole shot Cathy an irritated glance, then looked at me warmly. "So, Ally...What do you think...French toast?" I nodded enthusiastically. I haven't had that in ages.

"Two orders of French toast... please." he said brusquely. She nodded and a I said a quick "Thank you" to her and she was off.

When we were alone again he said, "I don't understand why you insist on being so nice to people who don't deserve your kindness."

"Everyone deserves kindness, Cole. Everyone." I said softly reaching across the table for his hand. He took it, looking at me with proud wonderment.

I couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

Looking into to those sparkling blues, I asked slowly, "Are you okay, Cole? I mean are _we_ okay?"

He frowned for a moment, then looked at me ."We're okay, Ally. We just need to figure out our relationship, that's all. I want us in each others lives, even if we're not together."

"I would love to have that too, Cole. You're my family." I said sincerely.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while eating our breakfast when a thought popped in my head.

"Cole?"

"Yes?" he replied taking another mouthful of food.

"How were you able to leave Oklahoma?" Then leaning forward I whispered, "Aren't you afraid that _they_ might follow you here- to us?"

"Nope."

I arched an eyebrow at him. Grinning, he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening the the flap he pulled out a folded piece of newspaper. Unfolding it carefully, he smoothed it flat with his hand then slid it over to me.

It was our hometown paper. It highlighted our parents death in some kind of car accident. Their car was found off the side of the road crumpled. The cause of the collision was unknown, heck they didn't even know _what _their car collide into. After 2 weeks of dead ends the police ruled their deaths as accidental. Their wills have named their children, whose whereabouts are still unknown, sole heirs to their sizable estates. Cole's parents, the Flints, were one of the wealthiest people in Texas second only to mine. All that blood drinking really paid off I guess. The article was dated one month ago. A week before I arrived in Bon Temps.

I folded the article back the way it was and handed it back to Cole. We shared a look of relief. The burden had been lifted. No more running.

When we were done, I took Cole to the outdoor mall in Shreveport. Cole had mentioned that he had just moved into a small apartment in the city. He would be staying there until he found something permanent if he decided to stay, that is. We browsed around in the various shops looking for pots and pans and other items that he would need to make things more comfortable. After packing my car with linens and all of the items that he bought, I drove us back to my place so that we could transfer the items to his car.

While we were loading, he asked "What are you doing later, Ally?"

"Well, I've got to check in at Fangtasia for a few hours to work on the website and then Sookie, Pam and I were planning on meeting here for movie night. It's becoming a weekly ritual now'"

He smiled. "That sounds like fun. I'm glad you have friends here Ally. I really am. I know you never really had..."Sigh." Anyway, have fun tonight." he said giving me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"If you want me to help you set up your place, I can come over tomorrow." I offered.

"That would be great." He answered scribbling down his address on the back of a receipt and handing it to me.

"Tomorrow morning at around 8, okay?"

"Perfect. Later Ally. I had a good time today."

"Me too. Later."

I smiled as I watched Cole drive away, happy that he was still a part of my life.

********************************************************************************************************************

"So, Ally I hear you've been busy today." said Pam as I popped in our feature film for the evening, "The Phantom of the Opera" with Gerard Butler.

"Yeah, Cole and I met for breakfast and then I drove him to the mall so that he could get some things for his place." I said. "Hey, wait...who did you hear that from?"

"That Fellowship human, Arlene, that works at Merlotte's. She was at the mall and spotted you two. She said that you looked like matching bookends and that you were extremely chummy with each other." I thought about what we were both wearing. I didn't even realize we were wearing the same color combo. That was kind of funny. On the other hand Arlene spreading rumors about me and Cole- not so funny.

"How did you hear of it, Pam?" I asked.

"Well she mentioned it to Sookie saying that it looked like somebody woke up and realized that screwing a dead guy wasn't all it was cracked up to be."

I looked at Sookie. "What did you say?"

"I told her that as far as I knew you and Bill were still together and in love- right?" she said looking at me sternly.

"Right." I said genuinely. I was worried though. Bill lives in Bon Temps. Plus he knows what Cole and I mean to each other.

Suddenly, movie night didn't seem like such a good idea.

Sookie patted me on my knee. "Don't worry Ally. Bill knows you're not the type that fools around."

"I don't know, Sookie." I said shaking my head slowly."You of all people know how possessive he can be. " She nodded.

"I also know that he's changed, Ally. He's made an effort to become more open and more trusting. I think he'll be okay."

"Maybe, I should call him." I said getting up.

"Ally, if you want Bill to trust in you, you must trust in him. He will do the right thing." said Pam.

"Dear Abby?"

"Of course."

I sat back down and pressed "Play". I don't remember watching the movie or even when the girls left my house, I was so lost in my thoughts.

How do I explain to Bill about Cole? If he told me to cut Cole out of my life would I do it?

No, I wouldn't. Cole didn't do anything wrong. I want him in my life. I want to see him happy and finding someone. He was the only one who believed in me, who loved me while everyone else shut me out. I don't think I would have survived my childhood if it weren't for his constant presence and caring.

I heard the chirp of a car alarm in my driveway. Gathering my resolve, I prayed that I wouldn't be forced to make a choice.

I opened the door to find that waitress, Arlene standing on the front step smiling at me. Before I could utter a sound I was struck in the head by a heavy object. As my body hit the ground I heard shrill laughter and several male voices. Then everything grew fuzzy as I blacked out.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: This chapter will be flipping from one POV to another. I will clearly mark them to avoid confusion.**

**Thanks to everyone for staying with me on this story- cliffhangers and all.**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 7**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to a slap on my face. The pain shot from my cheek and radiated through my skull. I let out a "mmph" through the duct tape that was covering my mouth.

Duct tape. That's gonna hurt coming off.

I was sitting with my arms tied behind my back on a wooden chair in a small room. There was hardly any other furniture in the room other than a small side table that held a cordless phone on it. I was barefoot.

I really didn't have much of a chance to look any deeper into my situation because I was slapped again. This time on the opposite cheek. Well, at least I'll have matching bruises.

I squinted to take a look at the man in front of me who clearly had anger management issues. He was maybe 6 foot with broad shoulders and a burly build- the type of body you get from heavy labor like construction. He had dark brown hair and hazel grey eyes that glinted with delight each time he smacked me. I would say he was moderately attractive, that is if he wasn't trying to knock my teeth from my skull.

Just then the phone on the table rang. "Paul Bunyan" walked over to the table and answered it on the second ring.

"We got her. Yes, we left the note on her front door." He was looking at me smiling. Then his smile faded.

"But sir...I...yes, I understand." He pushed the button with a "beep"- the call over. He was glowering at me. I take it he didn't like the conversation.

Please, don't let him take it out on me.

He took a step towards me and I braced myself for another hit. Instead, he unties my arms and with unadulterated zeal, yanks the tape off of me taking some of my skin with it.

I thought that it would hurt. I was wrong. "Hurt", would not be the word to describe it properly. It would be like me saying that Adonis was just cute guy or that Bill's kisses were merely palatable. Nope, hurt would definitely be the wrong adjective. I was thinking this as I screamed holding my hand over my lips as if it could dull the excrutiating sting. The jerk was smiling at me again.

As he turned around I tried to focus my mind on throwing him across the room. That would show him. My mind began to spin and felt like a was about to throw up. I concentrated harder, which only resulted in more disorientation and nausea. What the hell was happening to me? Shaking my head in confusion I happened to look down. There were several puncture marks on my fore arm. I had been drugged. Several times. I closed my eyes. I was helpless. I was powerless. I was just like a normal human. I swallowed bitterly at the irony.

**********************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

I had just left my house and was heading towards Fangtasia. I had been occupying myself with my correspondences and research since I rose. I didn't want any distractions. I planned to focus my attentions on Ally tonight- many times until dawn.

I knew that tonight was her weekly "movie night" with Sookie and Pam so I figured that I would stop by Fangtasia and pass the time until they had left. Plus, Eric had wanted to talk to me about something.

Normally, I would be leery or uncomfortable with the prospect of speaking to Eric. Tonight, I didn't care. I smiled thinking of the suitcase I had in my trunk. I was going to Ally's and this time I was going to stay. The thought of holding her uninterrupted when I died for the day and waking up to her the following evening was thrilling. I remembered how wonderful it felt doing it that night she had asked me to stay. It was like coming home.

I was still caught up in my thoughts by the time I arrived at the bar. I walked directly to Eric's office.

May as well get it over with.

I steeled myself as I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

When I walked in, I saw that Eric was not alone. Sookie was there. I had thought she would have been at Ally's by now. She must of sensed my confusion because she said, "I just left Ally's."

I nodded.

Good. That meant I could go to her house as soon as I was done talking with Eric. The evening was turning out even better than expected.

Looking at Eric I said, " You wished to see me?"

"Yes, please sit." He nodded towards the couch. Sookie scooted over and patted the cushion beside her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Ally." I shifted in my seat.

"What about Ally?"

"What is her relationship with Niall?"

"She told me that they've been in the other timeline together. He's a friend."

"He seems to regard her as more than a friend. Much more."

"Ally never voiced returning his interest."

"I've know Niall for a very long time. He doesn't give his affections easily."

"I don't understand what that has to do with Ally."

"You trust her then?" his eyes were riveted to mine.

"Yes."

Eric nodded, deep in thought. Apparently, my answer confirmed something.

"I am so happy to hear you say that you trust Ally, Bill." said Sookie. "She was worried that you would over react about her being with Cole today."

What? "What!" I said standing up. Sookie's eyes opened wide. Apparently she thought I knew.

"They had breakfast together and went shopping for his new place. Arlene saw them and was telling everyone that Ally was having an affair. I thought you had already heard."

I was bubbling over with jealousy.

"Eric, if this is all you wish to discuss, I will be leaving." I said stiffly. Eric waved me off. Sookie grabbed my arm.

"Bill don't be so angry. Ally isn't the type that fools around. You know that." she said desperately trying to calm me down. I ignored her as I gripped the door nob.

"Bill, you just said that you trusted her. Even if Cole was interested she wouldn't..."

"The problem is that Ally still loves him, Sookie. Don't you understand? She loves him."

"But she chose you Bill. Doesn't that count for anything?"

I couldn't think straight. I needed to see her. I needed to hear it from her lips. I would believe her. All she had to do was say it. I would believe.

I opened the door and walked out, leaving Sookie with her question unanswered.

------

When I arrived at Ally's house, I knew immediately something was wrong. I smelled the scent of several unknown humans. By the intensity I would gauge that their visit was recent. I spotted a piece of paper tacked to her front door.

_We have her._

_We're going to hurt her._

_We're going to kill her._

_It will all be your fault._

I scanned the door way for anything that could give me a clue to her where abouts. I paused as I picked up a familiar scent- a human female. I flipped open my phone and hit speed dial.

"Bill, what a pleasure. Have you acted true to form and angered our Ally? Are you in the 'dog house' now?" Pam's voice sounded amused. I ignored her.

"Ally's been taken. I need someone to meet me at Merlotte's immediately."

That got her attention. "I will inform Eric of the situation. Any sign of a struggle?"

"None. Just a note stating that they plan to kill her."

"Sookie and I will meet you in 35 minutes. What's at Merlotte's?"

"Answers."

I flipped the phone closed and rushed back in my car. Fear and anger fueled my resolve as I sped down the interstate. I was going to find out where they've taken Ally, even if I have to beat that bitch Arlene within an inch of her life to do it.

********************************************************************************

**Cole's POV**

I had unpacked all of my purchases from today and placed them on my kitchen table. Taking the pots and pans out first and the utensils I loaded them in the dishwasher to get the grit off of them. I stacked the new dishes and glasses on my kitchen counter waiting for the wash cycle to finish.

I smiled. I had a really good time today. It almost seemed like nothing had changed between us. Almost.

Maybe I'll cook Ally breakfast tomorrow morning when she comes over to surprise her.

I unzipped the bags containing my new comforter and sheets. Gathering them up I stuck them in the washer on gentle cycle.

As I cleared the table of the empty bags and boxes, I spied a medium sized rectangular box. Opening it, I pulled out a wooden plaque with "Home Sweet Home" carved in it.

Ally.

She must have gotten it when she had gone off to the "restroom". I was wondering why it would take her that long. She claimed that she had to use the one on the other side of the mall because the other one was flooded. She was such a cute little sneak.

I grabbed a nail from the utility drawer and not finding my hammer, opted to use my meat mallet to pound the plaque on my door.

Just as I started to load the dishes into the washer, I felt it.

Pain.

Something was wrong with Ally.

I called her house. It rang 4 times and then the machine picked up.

"Ally, it's Cole. If you're there, pick up. I know something's wrong." I hang up.

Then I call again. "Please call me as soon as you get this message. I need to hear that you are okay." I proceeded to leave my phone number.

No sooner than 2 minutes later, my phone rang.

I yanked it to my ear.

"Yes?"

"Cole?" said a female voice.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Ally's friend, Sookie. Ally's been kidnapped."

I sat down on the floor. This was worse than I expected.

"Are you still there?" she asked

"Yes. Do you know who took her?"

"We have our suspicions. Bill's gone to Merlotte's to see if he could get some clues on her whereabouts."

"I'll head there right now."

"Uh, I don't think that that is such a good idea. Bill will be there."

"I don't fucking care who's there. You are going to need my help if we have any chance of saving her."

I hung up and ran to get my keys. I jumped into my car and sped to Merlotte's.

Hold on Ally. Hold on.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: I am going to warn you all in advance. There are parts of this chapter that may not very pleasant. She is going to be tortured. I'll try to keep the details as muted as possible, but we are dealing with psychotic zealots here.**

**Stay with me folks…**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 8**

Life is full of choices. Unfortunately, I've found that there aren't always good choices available. Sometimes you just choose the lesser of the two. Sometimes you don't even have a choice. I know they say there is always a choice. I don't believe there is. Sometimes you just have to endure the lot that you've been given and move on. I guess that's a choice in its own right.

I've never feared pain. If I felt it, it only meant that I was still alive. Feeling meant living.

Of course the knowledge that my body will soon mend itself is reassuring but not by much. It still hurts until it heals. My mind takes a little longer to catch up, but it gets there-eventually.

Endure it, move on and hope that your mind forgives you for what you've chosen to do to survive.

Let's face it. Sometimes your choices just plain suck.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

My body fell with a thud onto the hard wood floor. I must have fallen asleep in my chair. Pushing myself up on my elbow, I rubbed my shoulder which caught the brunt of the impact. Why do all of these places have hard floors? Looking at the bleach marks on the surface I answered my own question. Blood is a bitch to clean off carpet.

"I see that you are finally awake, Ms. McCallen. Sleep well?" asked a very tall man with short blond hair, tanned skin, a square jaw and piercing gray eyes. He was dressed in a charcoal suit with a red tie. He was sitting in front of me with his knees apart.

"I felt like I was sleeping on clouds. Thank you, Mr..."

"James. Call me James and I don't appreciate sarcasm."

"Well, _James _don't ask stupid questions if you aren't prepared for an appropriate comeback then." I snapped back.

He smiled. "You are spirited. I like that. Makes it more enjoyable when I finally break you."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

He rose to his full height.

"Wow, you're tall." was all I could think of saying. He grinned at me. I guess he thought I was giving him a compliment.

He offered me his hand.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up."

"What's the point?"

"The point is I don't wish you to soil my sheets..at least not yet."

Gack.

I put my hands on my lap. "I think I'll stay here then."

James strode over and yanked me up. "You will learn obedience, whore."

"Whore? Where did you get that from? I don't sleep around."

"You are the unholy concubine to death itself. That makes you a whore."

"I think Webster's would differ with you on the definition."

He stared at me for a moment and then he laughed.

"You and I are going to have so much fun." he said and tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I tried to focus again as my face banged against his back.

_Move something, Ally. Anything._ I told myself.

Nothing.

We went past several sets of guards as we moved down the hallway. I made a mental note of how many I'd seen. So far only twelve, each and every one of them leering at me as we passed.

He finally let me down when we got to the elevators.

I figured we were in a an old office building. Maybe a warehouse?

He pushed 2 on the elevator panel -the highest floor. I noticed the elevator inspection tag. "100 Corporate Center drive." We were in downtown Shreveport. I quickly looked down at my feet.

When the doors opened James grabbed me by the elbow and shoved me into a dark room. When he turned on the lights, I noticed it was one of those executive office suites that had been converted into a bedroom. There was still an outline where a file cabinet used to be.

There were assorted sexual devices next to a mahogany box on the night stand and black satin sheets on the bed.

Freaky.

He moved me into the bathroom. It had a narrow shower stall with a clear glass enclosure.

"Now strip." he ordered.

"No." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Now!"

"No way."

He spun me around and grabbing the fabric on the front, ripped off my tank top.

I sat down cross legged on the bathroom tile and folded my arms back around my chest. I wasn't going to make this easy for him.

He looked down at me furiously and stormed out. A couple of minutes later he returned, with a syringe in his hand. I balked.

"I would prefer you lucid during this, but you leave me no choice."

If I have any chance to get out of here, I needed to have a clear head. I need to give my body time for the drugs to wear off.

Mentally preparing myself for what I was about to do, I stood up.

"Wait!" I said gently grabbing his arm. The one holding the syringe. "I'll do it. Just no more drugs. They make me want to throw up." I smiled at him weakly.

He lowered his hand. Leaning over he kissed me hard, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I just stood there not moving trying to will myself not to throw up all over him. He pulled back and looked at me. He was smiling again.

Whispering in my ear he said, "Fine. No more drugs. Now strip for me- slowly."

I did as he ordered, an errant tear running down my cheek as he licked his lips.

***********************************************************************************************

Bill was the first to arrive at the bar. It was closing time and Sam was just cleaning up.

Bill scanned around and spotted her. Arlene. Without a word, he grabbed her kicking and screaming into the parking lot. Sam ran out.

"What the hell Bill! You can't harass my staff this way!" he yelled.

"Ally's been kidnapped. I know this woman and her associates did it. I smelled her scent at her doorway. They plan to kill her." Sam walked up to Arlene and pulled her from Bill's grasp. Before she could smile smugly at Bill, Sam stood in front of her and growled.

"Tell us where they've taken her, Arlene."

"Go to hell."

"You are really stupid you know that. You are an accomplice to murder. They will put you in jail. Think of your kids, Arlene." Sam said firmly in his attempt to reason with her.

"Y'all can't prove nothin'. I've been here all night. I've got plenty of people who will vouch for me."

Seconds later Bill's hand was on her throat and he was slowly applying more pressure.

"Bill!" screamed Sookie. "Don't do it."

"Whore" swore Arlene kicking her legs. That only made Bill squeeze harder.

"Would you just shut up Arlene!?!" said Sookie throwing her arms up in the air.

Pam grabbed Bill's arm. "As much as it pains me to say this Bill, you can't kill her. We need her to talk. Let Sookie try."

Bill reluctantly let her go dropping her on her behind.

Sookie reached down to grab Arlene's hand. She jerked it away. Bill and Pam held her still.

After a few minutes, she shook her head. " Her thoughts are very jumbled. I can't make head or tails of it."

Just then, Cole's car pulls up. Running towards them he stops in front of Arlene.

"Who called you here?" Growled Bill.

"I did." said Sookie. "He says he can help us." Then looking at Cole, "I'm sorry, this woman here is the only lead we had and she's not talking."

"Who says she needs to talk?" said Cole as he narrowed his eyes on her. Seconds later, he said. "Paper. I need paper and a pen." Sam rushed inside and emerged with a legal pad and a pen as requested. Cole started scribbling furiously on the pad.

"She can go. I have all the information we need." he said finally. Sookie peered at the notepad. There was an address and a list of names with a person named James Ellwood circled on the top of the page.

"How did you..." she asked.

"I'll explain later. We need to go now."

Pam and Sookie went back to Pam's car and Bill jumped into the passenger seat with Cole.

As they sped off, Sam helped Arlene up.

"If you have an ounce of intelligence left in that head of yours Arlene, you'll forget this ever happened."

"Or what?" she spat.

"Or someone might tip off your friends who told Sookie where Ally was."

She stood up and swallowed hard. Finally she nodded.

"Oh, and Arlene..."

"What?" she snapped turning around.

"You're fired."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

His hands were all over me in the shower as was his mouth. When the shower was over, he dried me off and walked me over to the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach, whore."

I did as he asked my face turned towards the wall. It had a painting of a family on the beach. He move to the side table and opened the wooden box. He took out four pairs of handcuffs.

"Move and I'll kill you, understand?" I nodded.

Securing my wrists and ankles to the bed posts I heard James move onto the bed behind me. I heard a snapping noise and then a burning smell.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. It was both a stabbing and a stinging pain that radiated from my lower back to the rest of my body with a hiss.

"Just preparing you for the fires of Hell in which you are going to." he spat. About a minute later when the pain subsided I felt it again, on my shoulder only this time he jammed his fingers inside me while he did it. I could feel his erection pressing against the back of my thigh as he leaned forward.

I didn't cry out. I didn't scream. I just looked at the painting on the wall, wishing so much that I could be there.

The assault seemed endless, but I stared on.

The painting starts to move.

I heard a crash downstairs and James stilled on top of me. Pulling his fingers out me, he moves down off me and is standing again. He opens the drawer and pulls out a gun and backs up to the corner of the room.

Shouting and growling below, then screaming. Seconds later the door bursts open, the sudden rush of air renewing the stings on my back.

"Oh my God." I heard someone gasp. Cole.

I suddenly feel cool fingers around my ankle holding it still. A few tugs and a pinging noise and I was free. A minute later, the rest of my restraints were broken as I lay limp on the bed.

A face moves in front of mine. Bill.

"Hi." was all I could manage to say.

"Oh my darling." he whispers his hand on my cheek. I close my eyes and breathe in his scent. He takes off his shirt and throws it over me. Gathering me to him he picks me up. I let out a small cry as his arms touched the sores. He lowers me gently to my feet. I look around and see Cole and Pam and Sookie standing there.

"Where's James?" I asked.

They all turned to him, still standing naked in the corner pointing his gun at us.

"Let me go, or I'll shoot."

Bill was instantly there and in one swift stroke, ripped James throat out. James made a slight gurgling noise as he dropped to his knees, then fell forward, dead.

I start to sway. Cole wraps his arms around me to steady me. I dared not to look at his face for the anguish I knew lay there.

Straightening up, I button up Bill's shirt on me. Sookie hands me my underwear and jeans from the bathroom. I gingerly pulled them on grateful that the boys had turned around.

Pam was sniffing the air sensing something. Her eyes opened wide.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!"

Bill scoops me up and we all rush down the stairs. Funny I didn't notice them before.

"What's wrong?" I ask Pam who was just in front of us.

"Bomb." she said quickly.

"How much time?" asked Bill.

"Not much." she answered slowing down to pick up Sookie.

We barely made it to the door when I heard it. The loud thud followed by a thunderous rumble.

"MOVE IT!" she shouted and everyone jumped forward.

I felt the heat of the blast behind me.

Then I felt Bill's grip tighten on me and Cole's hand grip my arm.

I felt a jolt run through my body like a circuit had been completed.

Closing my eyes, the air around me stills as I enveloped us in calm.

I suddenly felt very tired as I drifted into blackness once again.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: A special thanks to ED for supporting me on the last chapter knowing too well how uncomfortable I was writing it. Thanks to my husband who thinks that James should have been given a taste of his own medicine before dying. Gotta love a man who will defend his fanfic woman.**

**I was listening to Delta Goodrem's "Can't Break it to My Heart" when writing Cole's POV. **

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 9**

I woke up laying on fresh cotton sheets and with a soft down comforter tucked under my arms. Bill was on top of the covers lying on his side facing me with his hand resting over my heart. He was dead for the day. I shifted slightly so that I could look at his face. He looked paler than normal and his brow looked creased with worry. I ran my fingers over his face to try to smooth them. Leaning over to give him a soft kiss, I was hit by a sudden flash of pain all over my back and down below. I let out a gasp as memories of the other night flooded my mind. The gasp was followed by a shriek as I felt someone grab my hand.

"Ally it's me. It's Cole." he said softly. Then gently, carefully, he helped me sit up tucking a pillow behind me for support. He sits on the edge of the bed next to me and offers me a mug of warm liquid. "Drink this Ally, you'll feel better." he soothes. I lift the mug to my lips and take a sip. Warm lemonade with ginger. I always drank it when I was feeling blue.

I looked at him, the tears forming. "You remembered." I whispered. His eyes were soft and sad, not the sparkling blue that I was used to seeing.

"Always." he replied softly, stroking my hair.

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs followed by a several knocks at the door.

"I'll go see who it is. You rest." he offered. I nodded gratefully and he got up placing a quick kiss on the top of my head. I heard Cole and a stranger talking for several minutes. Cole sounded slightly angry. After a moment, I heard the door close and Cole was back in my room standing at the doorway.

"That was the police. They wanted to take your statement about last night." he said carefully. "I told them that you'd call them when you were up to talking. I'll take you to the station if you want- when you're ready."

"Thank you Cole. That was very thoughtful of you." I said giving him a small smile.

He looked at Bill laying next to me. He seemed to be debating with himself about something. I could feel his turmoil. I could feel his love for me as well. Looking back at me he said, "If you want to rest for a while, I'll leave you two alone." I looked down at Bill. It would be hours before he rose. I didn't want to spend those hours thinking about what happened to me.

"I would actually like to get cleaned up a little bit and go downstairs for a while. Do mind helping me?"

"Of course Ally." he said moving back to my side of the bed. I kissed Bill on his forehead then swung my legs over the side of the bed. Cole folded down the comforter to make it easier for me to scoot my body to the edge. When I did, he squatted slightly in front me as my hands pushed down against his shoulders, his hands under my arms supporting me. Standing up, he guided me to the bathroom. I shuffled to the toilet. I stood facing it trying to figure out how I was going to sit and get back up again. I heard Cole's voice behind me.

"Ally, I'll help you up when you're done. Just let me know when you're ready, okay?"

"Okay."

He walked out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him. When I finished my business, I called him and he helped me up. I guess I should be embarrassed but with all that we'd been through over the years, this was definitely nothing in comparison. When he was sure I was steady, he walked back out leaving me to shower. I carefully lifted my nightgown over my head. Angling my back to the mirror I winced at my reflection. There were at least a dozen circular shaped burn holes all over my back and shoulders. They were about halfway healed. I shudder to imagine what they had looked like last night.

I stepped into the shower and turned it on. As the water ran down my body I was bombarded by thoughts of James' hands on me, his mouth, his laugh as he groped me in the shower. He was vile, but not completely to blame. I could have resisted. I was foolish enough to believe that I would snap out of my delirium in time to save my dignity. That was what I was- a fool. The realization drew out slowly like a blade- I was to blame for this. I let him do this to me. I sank down in the shower sobbing, the water pelting my legs, my guilt and shame circling the drain refusing to go down.

Suddenly the water was shut off and I was wrapped in a soft towel as Cole gathered me to him. He held me, sitting on the wet shower floor. I clung to his shirt as he rested my head on his shoulder as I cried. He held me in silence for what seemed like an hour sitting on the wet shower floor. Then gently nudging me he whispered, "Ally, you'll catch your death of cold sitting here." I looked at him with my face all puffy. Before I knew it, I was laughing still clinging to his shirt.

Catch my death. That's rich.

He looked at me as if he thought I'd finally lost it. That made me laugh even more. Shaking his head he helped me up carefully and grabbing another towel rewrapped my body with it. Once secured he pulled the now soaked towel out from underneath it effectively keeping my body covered the whole time. He left the room to let me get dressed. I chose a black longsleeved tshirt and some black yoga pants-I couldn't handle wearing a bra. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. Looking at the mirror I told myself to snap out of it and mentally tucked the pain deep inside my special place. The place I reserved for only one person to see and heal. Bill.

It was only two in the afternoon. At least three hours before Bill would rise. I wanted to be there when he awoke. I took one more look at him and then walked downstairs.

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Cole's POV- Rescuing Ally.**

Driving with Bill next to me. Ally's Bill. The Bill that fifteen minutes ago looked like he was going to kill me. How screwed up is this?

He hopped in before I had a chance to object. He said that since I already know where they're holding Ally, in his words and I quote, "it would be expedient to travel with the one carrying the map, so to speak. In addition, both Pam and I are equipped to diffuse their security measures if it is a small operation that your notes seem to imply."

A map. I'm a map. Honestly, who talks like that?

Of course he was also pointing out that _I _would be physically useless to rescue her on my own. Only a VAMPIRE could do it. What grated on me was that I knew he was right.

Ally was always the powerful one. She had powers that she is only now learning about. I always knew it and unlike everyone else I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

She would tell you of course, that I was the strong one. That I was her hero. At least I was.

"So how were you able to ascertain her whereabouts, Cole?" asked Bill.

"That's my gift. Ally calls it insight. I can see everything in a person's mind, their past, their present that kind of thing." I answered.

"So you are a telepath?"

"Not exactly. I don't hear the emotional mumbo jumbo. It's almost like reading an encyclopedia. I just pick the section I want and read it. Easy."

"That's an extremely useful gift to have." Bill said, nodding thoughtfully.

"Apparently, our parents thought so too." I said bitterly.

As we pulled into the parking lot I felt a sudden wave of nausea. I leaned over the steering wheel to catch my breath.

"What is the matter?" he asked. "Are you unwell?"

"Not me- Ally." I replied reaching in my center console and pulling out a bottle of water. I opened it and downed it quickly.

"You can _feel_ her?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah. We could always sense each other, even when we were little. After we joined, the feeling was stronger and through a larger distance." Then looking at him I asked, "can't you feel her too? I know that vampires can sometimes feel their...uhm...mates."

He ignored my pause in reference to their relationship and answered "I can sense her feelings but only when she is close. For me to have that strong of a connection, she would have had to have my blood- several times. As of yet she has not."

That certainly was food for thought. I nodded mutely and we both got of the car. The ladies parked their car next to us and got out as well. We were a block away from the building. I didn't want to chance Ally's kidnappers spotting us before we could get inside.

"Okay, Bill. When we go inside to help Ally, I don't want you to kill anyone unnecessarily. Okay?" said Sookie. The other vampire, Pam, rolled her eyes. Bill looked at her angrily.

"I will _not_promise you that, Sookie. They took her with full intentions in hurting her, killing her. I can only promise that I will not kill the ones that are smart enough to leave. That is all."

"I'll have no part in this then." she said adamantly.

"Sookie..." said Pam. Sookie set her jaw.

I just looked at her in disbelief.

"Then stay here if you must. I honestly don't care, Sookie." growled Bill. "Your husband may be the Sheriff of this area, but I will not accommodate your infantile morality. Not this time."

"But..." she said, her voice bordering on whining.

I would never raise my hand to a woman, but I would be lying to you if I didn't admit the thought crossed my mind sometimes. This was definitely one of those times.

"File your grievances with Eric. I don't care. I'm not going to debate this with you any longer. Your stubbornness has already wasted us valuable time." he snapped. Without another word, he moved toward the back of the street on the other end of the building. I shot her an angry look and followed him, in complete agreement.

A minute later, they joined us, Sookie looking chastened.

Bill and Pam were looking at each other. They looked like they were communicating mentally. It was weird. I could almost see what they were sending each other. Reels of information and images whizzing by me in rapid succession. I never gleaned into a vampire's mind before. Their thoughts were extremely precise though still too fast for me to hold on to. I concentrated on the space between them trying to slow it down. The thoughts were finally coming to me when they suddenly jerked their heads towards me, causing me to step back in surprise.

"What are you doing?" asked Pam sternly.

"I was trying to catch your thoughts. Boy they're fast. Now when you break down the door Pam, do you want Sookie and me behind you two to try to get information or should we just head straight to where they are holding her. Also, do you have any weapons in case one of those guys attacks us?"

They were all staring at me.

"What?"

Pam blinked and then answered me, "Cole, I would like you and Sookie to stand behind us when we gain entrance. Do you know what part of the building she's being held?"

"Upstairs somewhere and the number twelve is popping up in my head." I said.

"Good, then we'll head there directly." she said. Bill nodded in agreement.

Sookie pressed a night stick in my hand. She was holding a bigger one in the other.

For a person who was so opposed to violence a minute ago, Sookie came prepared. Sensing my confusion, she said smiling, "I'm kind of an old hat at the being attacked thing."

This sudden turn around was baffling. I ignored it and looked at Bill. We ran around the back and I steeled myself as Pam kicked open the door.

The first man turned around just as I ran up and swung taking out his knee. He screamed and fell to the ground. Another guy lunged at Sookie and she squared her shoulders and charged the guy right in the chest knocking him down. Pam and Bill were grabbing guys left and right and throwing them against the wall. I heard someone shout, "Get James and the whore out of here!" I turned around to the source of the voice and smacked the asshole squarely on the chest with the stick and when he bent forward from the impact I punched him as hard as I could squarely in the jaw.

I felt a scary kind of emptiness washing over me. Panicking, I turned to grab Sookie's hand and dragged her upstairs with me. I felt Bill and Pam right behind me.

When I got to the door, I used my stick to smash the handle. As soon as I kicked it in I gasped.

There was Ally lying on her stomach naked on the bed handcuffed her face turned looking at the far wall. Seeping sores were all over her back and she had blood all over her thighs.

"Oh my God."

------

"MOVE IT!" shouted Pam and we all jumped forward. As I reached out my fingers touched Ally's arm and I involuntarily gripped it igniting a spark that rippled through my body.

We were suddenly surrounded by calm as I heard a muffled explosion tremor around us. I turned around to see that Ally had somehow managed to throw a barrier over us.

"Ally...Ally..." Bill was whispering to her. She was unconscious.

"How is this happening?" asked Sookie looking at the discernible outline of the protective field.

"That's part of Ally's gift. She can change the nature of things."

"She saved us." stated Pam. She was looking at Ally with deep admiration.

"She does that." I replied smiling down at Ally. Sookie leaned over to look at her.

"She's out. How do we get out of this?" she asked.

I squatted down and grabbed her hand willing her to stop. A wave of warmth hits us as the barrier dissipates.

Everyone was looking at me again. I gave out a big sigh.

"Look I know you all have lots of questions about my gift and Ally's. Why don't we save them for later- okay? I want to get her home."

As an answer Bill carried Ally to my car. I opened the back seat and he got inside cradling her on his lap.

As I drove to her house my mind was numb.

"Cole. Right before Ally used her powers I felt a strange sensation." said Bill.

"Yeah, me too."

"Is this normal?"

"When she is in contact with me I know her abilities are more focused, but the three of us together...It felt different. The fact that she was able to maintain the shield in her weakened state meant that it was a very powerful connection."

"But you are her joined."

"Yes, but you are her chosen. I think she has a strong connection to both of us."

I drove in silence for the remainder of the trip.

When we got to her home, Bill and I waited downstairs while Sookie and Pam carried Ally upstairs to clean her up. When they were done Sookie came out to get us. She looked like she had been crying.

Bill was instantly at her side and sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.

I walked over to her as well and before anyone could object, I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Cole." said Bill next to me. I nodded and backed out of the room my heart aching as the distance grew between us.

Pam was waiting for me in the hallway. "You saved her you know? You saved your beloved." I didn't answer as I went downstairs and settled on her couch. I didn't want her to wake up with no one to talk to.

No other words were spoken as the ladies departed.

I had saved her. I was her hero. Her knight in shining armor.

As dawn rose I crept upstairs to look at her. Bill was lying there next to her. Seeing them together like that was heartwrenching. Sitting outside her doorway, I began to weep.

Sometimes the hero _doesn't _get the girl...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: I've been struggling with this chapter for the past couple of days. I hope you enjoy the end result. I also got caught up reading all of the fanfics out there. Talking about bringing in the New Year right! Thanks for the inspiration and entertainment.**

**Thanks always to ED for her support of my work and for joining me when I just want to goof off.**

**When y'all read this chapter remember I warned you that I want some Ally wooing. This is just setting things up for it.**

**Ready..Set..Go!**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 10**

When I made it to the foot of the stairs I was taken a little off guard. Cole was bending over in front of my washer and dryer pulling down his jeans. From the looks of it, he had soaked himself when he had been holding me in the shower. The whole backside was wet along with the back of his shirt and part of the front was twisted and wet from my crying. Even his boxers weren't spared. He was doing a little hop to try to yank off the other leg when I let out a chuckle causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor.

I walked over to him still giggling and grabbed a towel from the shelf and tossed it at him.

"Cole, I think you should just throw it all in the washer and take a shower in the guest bathroom. You are a mess." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He got up rubbing his rear. "Ally, I don't have any clothes to wear. Let me go home and take a shower and I'll come back after." he offered.

"That's just silly. I'll get you something to wear while the clothes are washing." I said pushing him towards the guest bedroom. He agreed finally and I stood outside the door as he handed me his t-shirt, underwear and socks.

I started the washer and threw the clothes in on a short cycle and went to my backroom to find something that he could wear in the interim. Pulling out the box marked "Promo" I found what I was looking for.

Laying the items outside the door with a chuckle, I went to the kitchen to fix us a couple of turkey sandwiches and some chips. I figured we'd have a late lunch.

I grinned as Cole came out of the room dressed in the clothes I laid out for him. He was wearing a black Fangtasia tshirt that had their dripping fang logo in front with the word "Thirsty?" in bold print right below. His black boxers are plain in the front with the words "Bite" and "Me" on each respective butt cheek. It was almost like they were meant to be worn together. He would be eaten alive dressed like that at the bar. I leaned over to the side to get a better look and whistled. Cole rolled his eyes and sat down across from me.

"I guess I should be grateful that they fit me." he said giving me a playful grin.

"You could always just hang out in a towel while your clothes dry." I said looking at him up and down. I gave him a wink.

He arched his eyebrow at me and was instantly in front of me and leaning in to kiss me on the lips. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes grew wide. Looking at my reaction he turned his head slightly and kissed me on my cheek instead.

When he sat back down his eyes were sad again.

"I'm sorry, Cole."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Ally. You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did. I was teasing you like I used to..." I reached over for his hand and he took it. Looking into his beautiful eyes, I admitted, "Sometimes, I forget that we aren't together anymore."

"Me too, Ally. Me too." he said offering me a small smile.

I looked down at our hands. "I felt you coming for me last night, you know." I said softly. "I felt you both." I caressed his cheek with my free hand. "Thank you, Cole. Thank you for saving me."

"Ally, I..." He looked at me, his face full of conflicting emotions. Looking down and letting go of my hand he said, "No, Ally. Bill saved you. If it wasn't for his strength and Pam's we wouldn't have been able to get through to get you out. Bill's your hero, not me."

I sat back and looked at him. He shifted uncomfortably under my silent gaze.

Boy, was he a terrible liar. I know that Bill had helped in my rescue. I didn't doubt that he played a big part in it. I just knew that Cole was the one who found me. I knew it the moment I was able to move the picture. It was him. I also knew why he was lying to me. He was lying because he loved me. Because it would be easier for me to shower all my gratitude on Bill because I had chosen him.

He loved me. The scary thing was that I loved Cole too- as much as I ever did. The fact that I love Bill with the same intensity was disconcerting. How could I be in love with two men? This couldn't be right.

"Maybe you are all my heroes." I said finally.

Getting up, I went to the washer and took out his clothes and moved them into the dryer, threw in a dryer sheet and pushed the button to start it spinning.

When I went back to the kitchen, Cole was sitting with his head in his hands. He looked so lost and forlorn.

All my life he's been the one to console me. He's the one who brought me out of my despair. He's the one who always loved me without question. My heart reached out for him...

Stepping between his legs, I pulled his head to my chest. His arms instantly wrapped around my waist. I stroked his hair. Somehow by comforting him, I felt like I was comforting myself.

"It's okay, Cole. I love you too." I whispered. He let out a small sob as he held me tighter to him. We stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, holding each other, letting go our pain.

"What about Bill?" he asked. He gripped me tight as if bracing himself for my answer.

"Yes. I love Bill. I love him very much." His body stiffened for a moment then relaxed.

"So what now, Ally?"

"I wish I knew." What now indeed. How am I going to resolve this? Shouldn't love be easy?

I looked at the clock. It was approaching six o' clock.

"Cole?" I said gently squeezing him to get his attention.

"Yes Ally?"he said rubbing his cheek against my chest.

"Your clothes should be dry now." He leaned back and looked up at me.

"Bill?"

"Yes. I want to be there when he wakes." He nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to go? Leave you two alone?"

"Just for a little while. I want to talk to you both later. Do you mind coming back around eight?"

Cole loosens his grip on me and stands up. Looking down at me he smiles gently.

"I'll come back whenever you want me to." He kisses me tenderly and lets me go, his eyes full of hope.

By the time I made it to the top of the stairs, he had already left.

I go inside my room and stand there by the side of bed. Gazing at Bill, I was overwhelmed by my love for him. How can I love these two men so much? I thought my love for Bill was destined. The connection, the love, the peace...it had to mean something right?

I was suddenly very worried. What if Bill won't understand? What would I do if he can't handle it and leaves me? Would I pursue him? My mind was reeling but I forced myself to focus. I'm a grown woman. Whatever comes, I need to deal with it openly and honestly. I owed it to them both. Carefully and with some pain, I crawl in next to his still form. Lying on my side facing him, a wait for my Bill to wake.

**************************************************************************

If you've been around someone long enough, sometimes you take on some of their more prominent character traits. You know, like their quirky sense of humor or their temper- things of that nature. I never thought I would be able to share this particular trait that I have newly acquired.

I can now sense the sun. I know when it will be rising by the sudden pressure on my chest and the fatigue I feel. I can feel it set because my skin prickles and my heart beats just a fraction faster. I am more alert and if I listen sometimes, I can even hear the sun disappear below the horizon with a sigh as the blanket of night surrounds us.

That was what I was feeling as Bill began to stir and I can see the life force that animates him glowing softly against his skin. His eyes snap open and he looks at me, his gaze softening immediatedly.

"Hi." I said lovingly, echoing the greeting I gave him when they had rescued me. He reached out and caressed my face, his fingertips barely touching my skin.

He scooted closer to me our chests touching. He kisses me softly and gently as if a drop more pressure would shatter me like glass.

"When did you wake up?" he asked me, his voice dark and deep causing warm tingles to run down my body.

"Earlier this afternoon." His eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when you awoke."

I put my palm on his cheek. "You _were_ here for me, Bill. Your presence alone made me feel safe."

He gave me a small smile then which quickly faded when he asked the next question.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Tears started to well up as I unlocked the pain and guilt I had been hiding. I kept my eyes fixed at his mouth, avoiding his gaze. "Yes. I'm sorry Bill. They drugged me. I thought I could stop him before he could do anything... I was such a fool." I confessed my voice tremulous as the tears started to flow again.

He touched his forehead to mine, his cool hand on the back of my neck.

"Why would you blame yourself? You are innocent. He was the monster that hurt you." I could feel the anger build in his voice. "I was rash in killing him so quickly. I should have taken him with us. I should have taken him and restrained him. His death should have been slow and painful for what he did to you."

"You're not mad at me?" I was starting to cry.

"Mad at you?" He looked at me in disbelief then pulled me to him causing me to yelp a little in pain. "Oh Ally, my precious darling. I am sorry. I am so sorry." was all he could say as he stroked my hair and a rocked me as I cried. He shifted my body to sit me up on his lap when I cried out again.

"Ally?"

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"Where?"

"My back and ..." I couldn't say where else. He looked searchingly in my eyes and then grew angry again.

"Will you let me heal you?" he asked softly.

"With your blood?" I asked in mid sniffle. I was starting to hiccup, which made it hurt even worse.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to? I know that it makes us more connected...Is this what you want after what's happened?" The last part made Bill growl a little. Then he stopped and spoke softly and directly.

"Ally, I love you. You did nothing wrong. I want to feel you, to know that you are safe. I can't stand to see you in such pain both on the outside and on the inside." Then he looked at me pleadingly. "Please let me give you a part of me. Let me take the pain away." He opened up his shirt and leaned me into his chest but not touching. He waited.

How could I deny him something that I wanted? I wanted to feel closer to him, to share with him. I wanted to feel safe again, to be Ally again. The Ally that my Bill loved. The Ally that vanished the moment I let that man touch me.

"I love you Bill." I said and leaned over the extra inch and bit. He moaned softly as I drank, his body shaking in restraint. I could actually feel my wounds knitting together, becoming whole again. I started to pull away after the first draw but he pressed his hand to the back of my head. "More Ally, take more." he rasped. I sucked again causing him to moan louder. I felt a tingling sensation sparking from my head down to my toes. I was feeling stronger and the weariness and fear started to disappear. Through Bill, I was becoming me again. I took one last draw and he called out my name as he came.

I pulled away and looked at him. Everything was a glowing haze. _Maybe this is what it feels like to be high._ I mused. I looked at Bill again and he was smiling at me.

"Did I take too much?" I asked nervously. He glanced down on himself and then smiled again. "No, you took just enough." I rolled my eyes at him and then leaned back into his chest.

"Thank you Bill." I whispered and I meant it.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

By the time eight o'clock came along, Bill and I were on the couch laughing. I had changed into a white t-shirt (with a bra) and some khaki chino shorts. Bill had found a video I took of Pam at Fangtasia. I was trying to be sneaky to catch her in a happy moment. She knew of course and was purposely moving to places where it would be awkward for me to hide. I was huffing in the speaker and banged into a few chairs before she whirled around and stuck her tongue out at me. I was laughing so hard the camera was shaking so the rest you see is the floor bobbing up and down before I finally stopped filming.

Cole knocked on the door. When I opened it, he smiled and gave me a hug. "You look a thousand times better, Ally." he said looking at me up and down.

Bill looked stunned.

"Bill, are you okay?" I asked. Cole looked at him too.

"You really love him." he said. "I can feel it."

I grabbed his hand before he could move. "Bill, look at me. Tell me what I'm feeling now."

He looked into my eyes and after a moment he smiled, "Love. I feel your love for me."

I turned and hold out my other hand for Cole. Tentatively he holds it.

"I love you both. I don't understand how this could happen but it did. Since I can't have you both, I need to sort out what each of you means to me. I need to figure out what type of relationship I want with you two. Will you two let me do this?" I held my breath as I looked at them.

Bill looked at me then Cole. Cole did the same. "Yes." they said finally. I let out my breath.

"So how is this going to work?" asked Cole.

"I guess I will need to spend time with each of you." I said. "Kind of like dating but with no sex, okay?" They both actually looked relieved at that and nodded.

"Thank you guys for doing this for me. I just want to be sure." I said as I held their hands to my chest. Suddenly, I felt a jolt and I was floating, my body light as air twirling in a colorful sea of ecstasy. I could feel both Bill and Cole with me, our life forces entwining together in unison in a strange but thrilling choreographed dance. Each touch full of love and bliss flowing over me in rhythmic waves as we moved as one...

I felt myself drift back into my body and opened my eyes, panting. Both Bill and Cole looked strange. Cole was covered in sweat and his eyes were wide. Bill's eyes were wide too and his fangs were down. I was soaked to the skin. We looked like we just had...

"Ahem."

We all turned to see Pam, Sookie and Eric standing at the doorway.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Sorry for the short boring chapter. Had to be done. Ooey gooey romantic gestures coming up.

**Chapter 11**

"What exactly were you three doing?" asked Eric raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Pam was glancing at each of us critically and Sookie was looking at both Bill and Cole very angrily. Not one member of the blond trio cracked a smile.

"Uhhh..." I was at a loss. What the hell _were_ we just doing? I looked at Bill and Cole who seemed just as befuddled as I was.

"We were discussing something and then we weren't. Discussing I mean."

Brilliant. That explains absolutely nothing.

"Please, have a seat." I finally said gesturing towards the living room. Sookie came up to me and hugged me carefully. "Are you okay, Ally?" she asked full of concern.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm okay." I said patting her on her back. She pulled back and gave me a skeptical look. "Really, Sookie I'm okay." I said again. She nodded and took a seat next to Eric who had already taken a spot on the love seat. Pam sat down on the slipper chair that was close to the fireplace with her legs crossed, hands laced over her knee.

Bill came up from behind me and guided me to the couch. Once I was seated, he sidled up next to me. Cole grabbed the cream colored throw from my couch and wrapped it around me. I smiled at him gratefully, suddenly realizing that my wet t shirt left very little to the imagination. He sat down on the floor next to me.

Silence.

"You saved us last night Ally. You protected us from the explosion. We came to save you but you ended up saving all of us." said Pam finally in the clear pragmatic way she had.

"I wouldn't have been able to if Bill and Cole weren't there. I would have been too weak to do anything." I admitted. Cole looked up at me cupping my calf with his hand giving me a thin smile.

"You are very gifted, Ally." said Eric then his steely gaze fell on to Cole. "As are you, Cole." I didn't like the direction this conversation was going. Sensing my discomfort, Bill put an arm around my shoulder giving me a gentle squeeze.

Cole remained silent but I could sense that he was trying to glean something from them. His hand on my calf had tightened its grip slightly. I didn't know he could use his gift on vampires, but then again he never really had the opportunity. When I felt him relax, I did as well. Okay, that was a good sign.

"Thank you all for coming to save me." I said softly.

"We were glad to do it Ally. I only wish we had arrived sooner." replied Pam her eyes reflecting her sadness for a split second.

I nodded mutely trying to blink back the tears I felt welling up in my eyes. Bill kissed me on my temple.

"So what were you three discussing earlier?" asked Eric, never one to let a subject drop. I miss the other Eric though. The one that accepted me at face value. Of course I was Sookie's child then. Ah well.

Despite the change in my relationship with Eric, Sookie and Pam, I still felt compelled to tell them.

"I was asking Cole and Bill to help me sort out my feelings for the two of them." Sookie's eyes widened in surprise.

"How exactly were they supposed to do that?" asked Pam, keenly interested.

"I just want to be able to spend time with each of them without the other getting upset about it."

"You mean date _both_ of them?" said Sookie. She looked at Bill, utterly surprised. "And they agreed to this?"

"Yes, we did." replied Bill smoothly. I relaxed a little. Thank goodness someone else was speaking.

"We both love Ally. We just want her happy." said Cole.

"She apparently loves you both as well, or else your spirits wouldn't have merged in such a way. I've never heard of a human being able to do that with _one_ mate, let alone _two_." Eric fixed his eyes on me. "But then again, you aren't completely human_- _are you?"

"Why don't you just come right out and ask us already?" said Cole irritably. "I know you want to know about our gifts. You want to see if we could help protect your area and those you care about."

"Your gift is truly useful." said Eric appreciatively. Then looking at me, "I have an idea about _his_ gift, your gift however, is less...straightforward. Do you care to elaborate?"

"Part of my ability allows me to bend time and space- change their nature."

"And the other part?"

"I'm just learning about the other part." I said quickly.

Eric just nodded sagely. "You mentioned that you were too weak to use your powers yesterday. I take it that you and Cole are stronger when you are together?"

"Yes, physical contact enhances our abilities; but last night it was both Bill _and_ Cole that allowed me to project the protective field. I don't think Cole alone would have been enough."

"Interesting." Eric was now looking at Bill. "Very interesting."

"To answer your unspoken question, Eric. I will be more than happy to help you. You all are like family to me (if they only knew how much). You have only to ask."

"You will have my loyalty so long as you have hers." was all Cole would say.

"That's settled then." said Eric rising to get up. I stood as well and was surprised when Eric pulled me in a gentle embrace.

"I am sorry for all of the questions, Ally. It was not my intention to come here and interrogate you. I am truly sorry for your suffering, my child." he said softly as he stroked my hair.

"Thank you, Eric." I said with a contented sigh. "I know it wasn't."

With that, the rest of the party left with Pam giving Cole a particularly curious look before they departed.

"I better be going too, Ally. You need your rest." said Cole as he kissed me on my cheek. Then looking at Bill, "Do you need me to drive you to pick up your car?" he offered.

"Yes...thank you." said Bill slowly. He turned to me and gave me a soft kiss on the opposite cheek. "Til tomorrow then." he said in his cool liquid voice.

"Tomorrow."

As I closed the door I smiled knowing full well that with Bill would have figured a way to retrieve his car on his own.

After I locked it, I went upstairs to take another shower. Afraid to linger, I made it quick and was in my soft cotton nightgown in no time. I was suddenly very nervous at being alone in my own home. "Everything is going to be okay, Ally" I tell myself. "You're safe."

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. "You're safe." I repeated to myself over and over again. My eyes refused to close as I prayed for sleep to take me over.

It never did.

*******************************************************************************

**Cole's POV**

"Why did you agree to do it?" I asked Bill as I drove us to Bon Temps.

"Like you said. We love her. She has been through so much. Who am I to deny her some peace of mind?" he said smoothly.

"What will you do if she decides to be with me?" I ask.

"Ally does not give her heart lightly. She is most wonderful person I have ever met. If she chose you, I will honor her decision." he said sadly.

"I will do the same, but I confess that I think you may be the one she chooses."

"You've known her since childhood. I've only known her for a month. I think the advantage is yours."

"Yes, but we were thrusted together. Our parents made sure that no one else interfered. People shunned her, Bill. People shunned her and were afraid of her. She didn't even have a friend other than me until she came here. She may have chosen me regardless but the truth of the matter is she has already chosen you. You aren't the only one here who's interested in her and yet she chose you all the same."

Bill looked at me very carefully.

"I can see why Ally loves you, Cole. You are a good man."

I reached out to shake his hand when we got to Merlotte's. To my surprise he took it.

"May the best man win, then." I said.

"Yes, may the best man win."

As I started to back out, Bill asked, "Who's the other person interested in her?"

I glanced at the bar entrance and watched his eyes narrow slightly. Chuckling I pulled out of the parking lot and made my way back on to the interstate.

Let the games begin.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: The Audubon Nature Institute is an actual place in New Orleans. I've never been but I hear it's lots of fun. Heck, what do you want? I love animals.**

**Enjoy!**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 12**

5:30 am.

I'd been laying on my side, staring at the clock for the past half hour. I was keenly aware that each minute that ticked by was another minute of sleep I did not receive. I'd tried reading, watching tv, doing crosswords- anything that would distract me mind enough so that I could rest. Nothing worked.

I even tried drinking some warm milk. Yuch! Whoever thought up that idea should be flogged repeatedly. It was terrible. Not only could I not fall asleep, I had now added a stomach ache on top of problems.

I checked the locks on the doors and windows - twice. I hovered from room to room restlessly haunting my own house, caught up in a nightmare of my own making.

Finally giving up, I crawled back into bed and was now laying in this position, watching time tick away.

I reached over and grabbed the pillow that Bill had been sleeping on. Hugging it to me, I closed my eyes and inhaled his crisp clean scent. Suddenly, my chest felt heavy and what energy had remained in my body ebbed away. Smiling, I felt myself drift away to sleep, my mind and body resting at last.

Dawn had come.

-------------------

7:00 am.

The first tendrils of a dream had just begun to take shape when I was snapped back into consciousness. Damned internal clock.

Defeated, I shuffled to the bathroom to clean up and ready myself for the day. After taking the fastest shower in the planet, I stood in my bedroom in my towel debating on what I was going to wear. I guess it would help if I knew what I was doing today. I finally decided on a pair of black capris and a powder blue baby doll top. Slipping on a pair of matching blue ballet flats, I went downstairs to make some coffee.

No sooner had I taken my first sip did I hear a knock on the door. Opening it, I was surprised to find a police officer standing there. He was around 5' 11" with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around forty and by the slight paunch he was sporting, he'd consumed more than his share of baked goods.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Ms. McCallen?" he said avoiding my eyes.

"I am. Is there something I can help you with officer..."

"Thick. Jordan Thick. I am here to take your statement about the other night."

I stared at him for a moment. "Please come in." I said finally as I stepped aside. He nodded and walked in without so much as a thank you. I was about to close the door when I saw Cole's car pull up the driveway. Eying the police cruiser with a frown he quickly made his way up the steps. As his foot hit the top of the landing, he swooped me up and into his arms and swung me around planting a firm kiss on my lips. I held him tight, never so happy to see someone in my life. He gave me one more kiss before lowering me to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, beaming.

"I wanted to take you out on an official date, but I see that you have company." he said smiling at me. Walking straight to the living room he said to the officer with a scowl, "I thought I told you that Ally would call you when she was ready to give her statement."

"I was in the neighborhood, so I figured I would stop by." he replied grinning smugly. He took out his memo book and waited for me to speak, pen in hand.

If I didn't know better, I would think that this man of the law was looking forward to hearing my ordeal. I swallowed my disgust forcing the bile that was buiding in the back of my throat to stay down. I sat down weakly on the slipper chair and Cole stood beside me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

9:15 am

A little over an hour later, I had signed my statement, putting my copy on the kitchen table and was walking Officer Thick to the door.

"Feel free to give me a call if you remember anything else." he said with a leer. His expression had not faltered once during my questioning. I slammed the door on his face and leaned back against the door, my body shaking in anger.

Cole pulled me into his arms and held me, gently stroking me hair. "Breathe, Ally. Let it go." he cooed. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes, pressing my cheek against his chest. He had a woodsy smell that I always found comforting. I felt myself relaxing in his embrace.

After a moment, he stepped back and looked down at me with those deep blue eyes of his. Tucking a stray hair behind my ear he said, "Grab your purse, Allison McCallen. We're going out."

---------------------------------------------------------------

11:00 am

"So where are we going?" I asked as we drove down the highway.

"It's a surprise." Cole said with a wry grin. I quirked a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Am I going to like this surprise?"

"I sure hope so." he said giving me a wink.

"Hmmm."

We chatted about music and movies. He talked about his apartment and about the possibly of getting a house in the near future.

"Oooo, where do you think you would want to move?" I asked excitedly.

"I hear that there is house in your community available." he said nonchalantly. "I don't know Ally, should I take a look at it?"

"You mean we would be neighbors?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you." he said pulling to a stop. Taking off his seat belt he turned to look at me.

"If that's okay with me? Are you kidding? That would great!" I smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." he said as he leaned over to unbuckle my seat belt. Our eyes locked for a moment as he straightened up and I couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

"We're here, Ally."

I looked outside the windshield and gasped as I read the sign.

**Welcome to the Audubon Nature Institute**

"We're going to the zoo?" I exclaimed practically bouncing in my seat.

"Technically, there's a zoo, an aquarium, an insectarium and an IMAX theatre on this site. This is one of the biggest facilities in the nation from what I hear."

I jumped out of the car and ran to the driver's side. As soon as Cole got out I grabbed his hand and yanked him to the park entrance causing him to chuckle.

He got us the combo package that allowed us to go back and forth to the different parks. We grabbed a couple of hot dogs at the zoo cafe and ran around like children. My favorite part was the Louisiana Swamp habitat. I was fascinated by the alligators- so calm and peaceful yet so deadly.

As it started to grow dark,we ventured into the aquarium and holding hands, we looked in awe at the different sea life swimming above and around us in the glass tunnel enclosure.

We stopped as we watched a stingray glide above us. Tilting my head back I smiled at Cole who smiled back at me. Then his eyes grew dark as he leaned down to kiss me. I nibbled on his upper lip causing him to moan in my mouth as his tongue sought mine. He pulled me into him, lifting me slightly to deepen our contact. I clung to his biceps and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations rippling through my body.

By the time the kiss ended, we were both a little dazed. Smiling, he caressed my cheek.

"Come, it's a long drive home." said Cole softly.

"Okay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

9:00 pm

"Thank you for the wonderful day." I said as we held each other at my doorway.

"This is only the beginning." he said softly. Pulling away, he gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead and smiled.

"Good night, Ally."

"Good night, Cole."

I sighed in contentment as I watched him drive off.

When I closed the door, I saw a creme colored envelope on the ground. Picking it up, I noticed that my name was written in perfect script on the front.

Opening it carefully, I pulled out the note. It read:

_Allison McCallen,_

_Please do me the honor of joining me for dinner tomorrow evening. If you are available and willing, contact me at my home number._

_I await your call._

_Hopefully yours,_

_William Compton_

I ran my fingers over the note and smiled. I dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Is this William Compton?" I said in a businesslike tone.

"Yes, it is. Is this Allison McCallen?" he breathed into the phone, his voice dark, liquid and deep.

"Yes." I breathed back. Trying to remain calm I said, "Your note requested that I call you if I was available."

"Are you available, Ally?" he asked seductively.

_Gulp._

I started to nod before I realized he couldn't exactly see my response. He must have heard the movement on the phone anyway because he continued.

"The limousine will be arriving at your home at 7:00 pm to pick you up. Will that be acceptable?"

"Okay." I stammered.

"Until then, my darling. Good night." he whispered. I could practically feel his breath in my ear.

"Good night, Bill." I said as I hit the end button.

Taking the note with me, I walked up the stairs dreamily. As I plopped on the bed I smiled.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this dating thing," I mused as I closed my eyes.

No sooner had I done so was I dreaming.

It had been a long and wonderful day.

**TBC- Okay don't kill me! Ally and Bill's date is coming up in the next chapter. The format is different, so I had to separate them, so don't be mad okay?**


	13. Chapter 13

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Now that my side fic is done I can concentrate on some Bill and Ally dating stuff. I've been a little distracted lately to say the least. Just haven't been in a romantic mood. Campy, horny, sarcastic maybe. EricDreamer says that Ally giving Bill a wet Willie just isn't the pinnacle of romance. Well his name _is_ William isn't it? No? Not really? *Sigh*.

That's the problem when I get this way. The goof comes out at the strangest times.

Well anyway, now that you know what I've been going through, I hope you like what I came up with. The dates in these chapters were on my wish list. Hubby, if you are reading this...take notes!

Enjoy.

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 13**

"So what are you wearing for your date with Bill tonight?" asked Sookie. She had popped over in the morning insisting on taking me to get my hair and nails done.

'I'm wearing a dress of course." I smiled at her casually. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Well I _know _you are wearing a dress. What does it look like?"

I just looked at her blinking.

"Ally!"

I chuckled. "I'll show you when we get home okay?"

"Well the least you can do is tell me the color and the style so that we can have your hair and nails done to match."

"Paint my nails crimson and as for the hair...whatever's appropriate for floor length and strapless."

"Are you going to need a wrap?"

"Well it might be chilly tonight. Yes." I said thoughtfully.

"Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am." Sookie narrowed her eyes at me.

"You've been hanging around Bill too long. You act just like him." She said exasperated.

I smirked at her and winked.

"Gotcha!"

"Oooo you!" she said pinching my arm. "You _are _excited."

"Well duh, Sookie." I gave her a lopsided grin. Now that the teasing was over, I pulled his note out of my purse and handed it to her. She opened it up carefully and read it.

"You've been carrying this with you since this morning?"

"Of course not, Sookie." I said matter of factly, taking back the note. "Since last night."

She shook her head, smiling.

--------------------------------------

I was carefully putting on some makeup standing in my underwear while Sookie stood in the bedroom admiring my dress.

"Oh Ally. It's beautiful," she breathed running her fingers over the fabric. I turned my head to look at it.

"Isn't it though? I fell in love with it the moment I saw it." I said dreamily.

The dress was a strapless gown with a red and black ombre pattern with a lace hem. Silver (not real silver!) thread was woven through it giving it a slight sparkle. It fit me snug but I could move easily because of the long slit that ran up the side to mid thigh. I wore sheer black thigh high stockings that had a matching lace trim and matching suede pumps. My hair was half up, half down with a few tendrils left on the sides of my face framing it. A few dabs of Dolce & Gabanna perfume on my pulse points and I was ready.

"Earrings. You need earrings." she said looking through my jewelry box.

She handed me a pair of dangly red and black ones to match the dress. As I put them on, Sookie pulled out a small leather case. I'd forgotten that I put it in there. She opened it and ran her fingers over the silvery hair pins inside.

Without a word, I carefully took them from her and inserted them one by one in my hair.

"Ally, where did you get those?" she asked a moment later. "I can feel magic in them."

"They were a gift...from a friend." I gave myself one last inspection in the mirror and turned to look at her.

She stared at me. I had this funny feeling she was trying to read my mind. I waited patiently for the next question.

"Who?"

"Niall." Her eyes widened. "What are they exactly?"

"They are fae darts. One of the few things that can kill a faery."

"He gave you something that could _kill_ him. Why?" Seeing her reaction, I was definitely not going to tell her the other things he gave me. I sighed.

"Long story."

"Ally, is my great grandfather in love with you?"

"You need to ask him that question, Sookie. I regard him as a trusted friend and he knows that I don't have any deeper feelings for him other than that."

"Eric has known him for a long time. He's never seen him act this way towards anyone. You do know he's an individual of great power and rank among the fae don't you?"

"Yup."

"What if he decided to whisk you away and take you to his golden castle or something?" She teases.

"I didn't see his castle when I was there, I only saw the queen's palace. So it's gold, huh?" I mused out loud. When I looked at Sookie she was pale as a ghost.

"What is it Sookie?"

"You've been to the Faery world?"

"Well, technically they refer to it as the Realm of Dreaming. It's not really another world you know."

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed. The phone only had enough time to ring twice before Niall appeared before us.

"I was hoping you would have called me sooner." he said to Sookie. Then looking at me sadly, "I wasn't allowed to come otherwise."

I nodded in understanding. I remembered him telling once that he wasn't allowed to interfere in my life regardless of what was happening to me.

He walked towards me. "Uh-uh-uh." I waved a finger at him. "I'm going out to dinner with a vampire. Don't want your faery scent all over me. I may not survive." I laughed.

He quirked a grin and nodded at me. "So Sookie, what is the purpose of your call?"

"What is the deal with you two?"

"It's complicated" we both replied at once.

She crossed her arms over her chest and proceeded to tapped her foot.

Niall regarded her with his green gaze.

"It was my fondest wish that Ally would be my consort." He looked at me then. "It still is."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..." I said taking his hand.

"Do not be sad, my love. I've accepted your choice." he said kissing my palm.

"Ally hasn't _made _her choice." said Sookie.

Niall arched an eyebrow at me.

Behind him, Sookie continued. "She apparently loves both Bill and Cole."

"I do love them both. I have been honest with them about my feelings. I'm not toying with them, Sookie. I just need to figure out what part I want them to play in my life." I was starting to feel a little defensive.

"Bill and Cole are both courting you?" he asked carefully.

"Yes."

"I see." He seemed deep in thought for a moment, then smiled at me.

"Well, I'll leave you to get ready then." He kissed my hand again. "Enjoy your evening, Ally. I know you will choose wisely."

Then he was gone.

"Are you mad at me Sookie?" I asked moments later while washing my hands.

"I just don't get it that's all."

"Being in love with two men, or being honest enough to tell them?"

"Both I guess."

"How can I be in an healthy relationship when I hide what I feel? Like I said, I don't play games. Both Bill and Cole know the score. They are willing to set aside their jealousies for this. The least I can do is give them both a fair shot, don't you think?"

She looked at me for a while. Then carefully hugging me so as not to wrinkle my dress, she said,"Ally, you may be younger than me but emotionally you are much more mature."

"Sookie, you are brave, good and smart. You've had a lot more hurdles to overcome than I have. Growing up with your gift, all the thoughts in your head, it must of have been such a struggle to maintain a sense of identity. You felt you had to fight things every step of the way to keep control. I understand that. But sometimes the only way to love someone is to let go of that control. When you allow yourself to be vulnerable, that's when love is the strongest. You've found that with Eric. I'm just trying to find it too."

"Thank you, Ally. Thank you for not thinking I'm just being stupid."

"I never would, Sookie." She started to sniffle.

"Okay, no more frowns. Tonight is supposed to be fun." I said smiling.

"I still can't believe Bill is taking you out to dinner." She laughed a little.

"Why?"

"When we were dating, he would hate it when I would eat in front of him. He wouldn't even kiss me until I brushed my teeth first."

I frowned. "That's strange. I eat in front of him all of the time. He's never expressed any distaste when I do it."

"Maybe he's changed." She said with a shrug.

"Hmmm. Maybe. I think I'll ask him about it just the same."

Sookie looked down at her watch. "Oh, it's 6:30 Ally, I'll get going." she said hurrying out the door. "Have fun!"

"I'll tell you about it at Fangtasia tomorrow." I promised.

"Okay, later then."

"Later Sookie."

---------------------------------

"Wow."

I stood there gawking at Bill. He looked amazing in his black suit and tie. He wore a crimson shirt that matched the red in my dress. I wonder if Sookie called him to tell him what I was wearing? Anyway, back to the drooling.

"You look...ravishing." he said softly as he helped me with my wrap. He handed me a single red rose. I closed my eyes and inhaled the lovely fragrance appreciatively. When I opened them, Bill had moved closer. His body was now only a couple of inches from mine. I looked up at him. He reached over and moved a stray hair from my face barely touching my skin. I shivered at the sensation.

"Shall we go?" he asked offering me his elbow. I nodded slowly and took it as he escorted me to the limousine.

Once inside the limo, we fell into uncomfortable small talk. Uncomfortable on my part at least. His leg would brush up against me during a bump on the road or he would lean over to point out some of the sights to me on the way to the restaurant. I don't think I heard a single damned word. All I could think was his dark chiseled features, his soft sculpted lips that would turn up in a seductive smile, that dark cool voice of his. Each syllable spoken was like a tide thrumming against my center. Blood was rushing in my ears and I was feeling hot all over.

_What was happening to me?_

I was blinking hard trying to rein myself in. I reached forward and fumbled around the front panel trying to find some water. Bill reached over (touching me again!) and grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge, handing it to me. I smiled at him gratefully and downed the bottle in one long gulp.

Bill took the empty bottle from my hands and disposed of it in the receptacle next to him.

"Better?"

I nodded.

"Good. We're here."

Bill helped me out of the car and guided me into _Amante_, a new upscale French restaurant in the Quarter. Their reputation was impeccable and they catered mostly to "A-lister" humans and high ranking vampires. I never realized Bill ran with that crowd.

"A friend recommended this place. I'm told the view of the Mississippi is spectacular." He said as if sensing my confusion.

We were given a seat at an intimate booth in the corner over looking the water. As I stood for a moment to admire the view, I felt his cool fingers on my collar bone and on my shoulders as he took my wrap. I turned to him and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I wanted to jump him right then and there, but I sat down instead. He must of been feeling my lust because when he took his seat, his fangs were coming down slightly. I tried to snap myself out of it by looking out the window and concentrate on the moonlight reflecting off the ripples in the water.

"If you like Ally, we can take a stroll after dinner." I turned to look at him. "It's a beautiful evening," he added with a smile.

"Yes. I think a walk would be lovely." I managed to get out. I was proud of myself for managing to sound calm instead the babbling idiot I felt like I was on the inside.

Bill ordered a bottle of Romanée Conti for me and a glass of something called Royalty Blend for himself.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked taking a sip. It was the best wine I've ever tasted though that wasn't saying much. I may have grown up in an affluent environment but my experience was limited to dinner parties and an occasional nice dinner with the family. Although I may not be as worldly as Bill, I could tell that this was a very expensive vintage. I looked at the bottle carefully.

"This is not the type of wine you order by the glass." he answered with a playful wink. _Good God he's sexy._ He took a sip of his blood and licked his lips. I fought the urge to pounce on him and busied myself with the menu. When I glanced up he was watching me intently.

_Guh. I am in so much trouble here.  
_

I ordered the coq au vin, happy to be distracted for a moment by the waiter.

"So, Cole told me he took you to the zoo yesterday." That snapped me out of it.

"Why would he tell you about our date?"

"We agreed that we would. This way neither of us ends up taking you to the same place two days in a row."

I crossed my legs and leaned back looking at him.

"Well that's very practical of you two, but if you really wanted to level the playing field you should have both taken me to the same places. That way I can make a more honest comparison."

He leaned over a little and said cooly, "Who says I want to level the playing field?"

Okay. I have absolutely no answer for that one. I looked down on my lap suddenly fascinated by the pattern of my napkin. I heard him ease back in his seat. I took another sip of my wine.

When my dinner arrived, I couldn't be more delighted. As I took my first bite I closed my eyes and might have made some yummy noises. The chicken melted in my mouth, each bite infused with flavor. I heard Bill's body rumble. When I looked up from my plate his eyes were dark and his fangs were down.

"Is my eating bothering you?" I asked. He shifted in his seat and blinked as if trying to comprehend my question.

"Quite the opposite. Seeing you enjoy your meal is quite...enthralling." he said licking his lips. "Why do you ask?"

"Sookie, mentioned that you used to hate it when she ate in front of you. You'd also insist she brush her teeth before kissing her." His fangs retracted completely and his face grew grim.

"Ally, before I explain this to you I want to tell you something about Sookie and me..." He proceeded to tell me about their relationship and his betrayal. I've heard it before but I didn't want to interrupt him. For one thing, this Bill never told me about their relationship and I remembered the relief and closeness he felt when he had opened up to me the last time. Secondly, he was an amazing story teller. I could hear him go on and on about a new book he read or the places he's traveled.

So I listened.

"I was never bothered by Sookie eating human food. I told her that to test my control over her. I needed to gauge how far she would go to please me and in turn how compliant she would be to the queen."

I looked at out the window again trying to process this revelation.

"Ally. I was in love with Sookie, but I had a mission to perform. I was a low-ranked vampire with limited choices. The moment I was involved with her she was in danger. If I wanted to keep her safe, I had to do whatever it took to insure her protection, including manipulate her. I..."

I put my hand up to stop him from talking. I took a deep breath and blew out.

"Bill. I can't say that I'm happy to hear this, but the truth of the matter is what's done is done. You screwed up a lot with Sookie and you lost her because of it. But even you admit that she was never really a match for you. She and Eric are suited for each other. They belong together. You've made your peace with that. You made your peace because you truly want her happiness. That is what I see in you, Bill. Not the blame, not the mistakes, only the caring." I reached my hand out to him and he took it. "Let go the guilt, Bill. It's over."

He held my palm to his cheek relief washing over him.

"Thank you, Ally."

------------------------------------------

After dinner we went for a stroll by the river. The night was cool and crisp and the air was alive with music and promise. Bill and I held hands as we walked in comfortable silence.

"So did you have a good time yesterday at the zoo?" he asked.

"It was fun. I adore the zoo though I wish I could see them in their natural habitat out in the wild. Living things act differently when they are in a cage." He nodded.

"That theory is not confined only to the living, Ally."

I stopped and turned to him. "What cage are you in, Bill?"

"One of my own making, Ally. I've always held the dark part of me in. There's a part me that wants to be impulsive and dangerous. There's a part that wants to give into my desires."

"What's stopping you?"

He looked at me like I was insane.

"I can't do that. I wouldn't know how. What would the others think?"

I leaned against the railing and looked out into the water. "When we were young, Cole and I used to play by a stream near our house. We'd go fishing and tell each other stories there. One day, I decided to go without Cole. I had had a particularly bad day and I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. There had been heavy rainfall recently and piles of debris had gathered on one end blocking the water flow. I took it upon myself to clear the debris not realizing the amount of water that had built up behind there. I pulled a huge pile of branches in one shot and do you know what happened?"

Bill shook his head slowly.

"The water poured out of the opening, knocking me down on my rear! Some of the heavier branches hit me in the head and I very nearly drowned. Cole was so upset with me." I laughed. "The next time I found myself in the same situation, I was not so foolish. I took a small piece out at a time letting the water trickle out and level itself before pulling out another piece. I came home that day wet but completely unscathed."

I turned to Bill holding his face between my hands and looked up into his eyes. "If you try to do it all at once, you are going to fall on your ass. Let go a little at a time, Bill. Give yourself a chance to find your own level."

"What if you don't like what comes out, Ally?"

"Do you think the real you would be cruel to me?"

"No, I know I wouldn't."

"Then we'll be fine. I love you Bill, every part of you. That will never change."

"How did I get so lucky?" He said giving me a soft kiss. "I love you, Ally."

He held me then pulling me close as we swayed to our own music. For the rest of the evening the world disappeared as we danced under the moonlight.

---------------------------

I was feeling sleepy from the wine that I had at dinner. Bill helped me into the limo and I lay my head on his shoulder. I was starting to drift off when I felt his hand on my thigh. The slit of my dress had flipped open exposing my leg and Bill was flipping it back down to cover me. I sat up instantly.

"Are you okay, Ally?" he asked me. At least that's what I think he said. I just stared at him not moving. It didn't help that he shifted in his seat to look at me. I was now keenly aware of his knee against my thigh. When he tilted my head to look at him with his finger I thought I was going to shoot out of the roof. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes trying to concentrate on my breathing.

_Get a grip, Ally. Get a grip...oh...oh my..._

My concentration was broken by Bill's lips on mine his tongue gently coaxing my lips to part and then it was in my mouth. I welcomed him with a moan. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss with one hand in my hair and the other hand on my back lowering me onto the seat. My hands went under his jacket pulling out his shirt so that I could run them against the smooth skin of his back.

"Bill" I gasped. "I want you so badly."

"I know you do, my love. I want you too." He continued to kiss me but didn't progress any further. His hand went up my calf and stopped at the lacy trim of my stocking. Looking down at me he whispered, "Your are so beautiful Ally," and covered my mouth with his.

"Why do I want you so much Bill? I feel like I'm on fire." I said gripping his ass.

"It's my blood. It increases your sex drive." He mumbled as he grinded his hips against me. I could feel his erection straining through his pants.

I was suddenly battling emotions of fear and lust.

"I can't Bill. I can't do this."

"I know you can't Ally. I promise we won't go too far... Just let me feel you and taste you for a little while longer." he said suckling softly at my throat.

We continued this massive make out session until the limo pulled into the driveway. Shirt untucked, jacket off, Bill walked me to the door. Other than my lips being extra swollen and my hair being slightly mussed I was for all intensive purposes intact.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Bill." I think I whispered. Who really knows what I said? I was kind of out of it.

"Ally..." he said as he pressed against me pushing me against the door. He kissed me again so passionately my toes curled. He pulled back slightly and looked down at me. "Good night my angel."

And then he was gone leaving me, a pile of hormonal goo, dazed and happy on my doorstep.

Thank goodness I had to work tomorrow. These dates aren't good for my virtue.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm stepping back from the romance right now, don't kill me. I just know if I continued with this you would have 10 chapters of dating and Ally would be nowhere near making a decision. Plus the possibility of her having sex with both men over the course of this bothered me.

There will be more tender moments coming, I assure you. Just not right now. So here we go.

**Brief profanity and implied sexual assault in this chapter.**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 14**

"You know what must be done?" he asks.

"Yes I do."

"Then go."

He leans back in his chair and looks up at the ceiling. He has his own motivations for this. Allison McCallen is a huge asset. If things continue on their present course she could be lost to them. Then again she may make the choice that he'd hoped she would. The choice that will keep her with them. He could not afford to leave things to chance. Everything must play out according to his design or all would be lost.

He is not without sentiment though. A part of him realizes that he would truly miss her company. She was strong and wise beyond her years, yet so very endearing. He felt almost parental towards her. When he found out about her being violated he wanted to punish the human. He would have made that pathetic creature wish for death by the time he finished. He knew how to inflict pain and has used his skills well in the past to achieve his goals. But Ally was Bill's woman. He had first claim to vengeance. He was young and impulsive though and killed him too quickly. Sigh. These things are all a part of youth. He will grow out of it soon enough. He had to.

She was a mystery. He knew she had come from a different time stream. The fact that she retained any recollection of the previous reality meant that she was very powerful indeed. What other abilities does she possess?

No matter. All would be revealed in due course.

Getting out of his chair, the Viking walked out of his office.

The wheels have been set into motion.

Ally must _not _choose Cole.

************************************************************************************************

Clancy paced back and forth behind the bar. Ally was coming to work tonight. He wanted to offer his support but what could he say to her? He hadn't a clue. Should he just say he was sorry for her ordeal? He had no one to ask for advice on the subject. Maybe he'll ask Pam. She is her friend. She might know what's appropriate.

He cursed himself for not being there. Since the performance, he always made sure to check on her every evening before heading home. That evening, he knew that she wasn't going to be alone so he figured she'd be safe. He was wrong.

He paused before knocking on the office door. Maybe he shouldn't talk to Pam. She'd be sure to tell Master Eric. He had a feeling Master Eric would not understand his relationship with Ally. He did not wish to bed her, nor did he wish to feed off of her. What _was_ she to him?

Simple. She was the person he could talk to without judgment. He felt good around her. He felt happy. He felt worthwhile. She was kind to him and made him laugh. The only word that he could think of when he thought about Ally was "friend".

Yes, she was his friend. His only friend.

And he had failed her.

***************************************************************************************

He'd been watching the blond telepath for the past four weeks now. Each time he stepped into that house of death, Fangtasia, he would test his conditioning by narrowing his proximity to her. Last night he was even bold enough to brush up against her and she read nothing. Perfect.

Pity though, that she would waste that body on a piece of dead flesh. He certainly wouldn't mind showing her what a real man felt like between her legs. She had a huge rack too. He would love to suck on those for a while. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Maybe he'll give her a few good fucks after this was over. She's probably good and kinky. I mean if you're doing a vampire, you'd probably do anything.

He smiled as he made his way to the bar.

Tonight the vampires are going to pay for upsetting the Fellowship- and it's going to be fun.

****************************************************************************************

"Okay, you promised me details. Now spill." said Sookie smiling. Eric had to go to Fangtasia early today so I volunteered to pick her up.

"He looked so handsome, Sookie." I beamed. "We had dinner at _Amante's_ and took a moon-lit stroll by the river." I sighed dreamily. "It was perfect."

"Well, did he kiss you?"

"Sookie!"

"Well did he or didn't he?"

"I'm not going to talk about that with you. He's your ex-lover for Pete's sake!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Hmmm. Oh yeah. He kissed you alright. He kissed you but good."

I rolled my eyes at her trying to suppress the grin that was forming.

"Are we done now?"

"You're blushing."

"Oh brother."

When I got to the bar, Clancy met me at the entrance and walked me to the office. They had renovated the storage room so that I could have my own private space to work. It was actually pretty nice. I painted the walls a buttery yellow color, added a couple leather back chairs, a heavy pine desk and some plants to make it more cozy. Once the smell of cleaning products dissipated it was my home away from home.

Clancy was still standing there at the doorway when I put down my purse.

"Is everything okay, Clancy?" I asked taking his hands in mine.

"I am...sorry for what happened to you." he said slowly.

I took in a breath. For a while there I had forgotten. Now the memories flooded back in along with the pain.

"Thank you Clancy." was all I could say. I could feel the tears start to build.

"You are sad."

"Yes, but I'll be okay."

"What can I do to help?"

"Maybe a hug would be nice."

No sooner did the words leave my lips, was I surrounded in a comforting embrace. He held me not speaking as I let the tears flow all over his shirt.

"Ally, when you get a chance, Eric needs this week's security report printed out..." Pam said as she popped her head in.

Clancy let me go gently and handed me a handkerchief from his back pocket. He gave me a quick nod and I soft smile. When he walked out he paused long enough to give Pam an irritated look.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "What was that all about?"

"Oh Pam. He was just being nice." I sniffed dabbing my face with the hanky. I looked at the embroidered material. It looked pristine but seemed very old. Clancy, huh. Who knew?

"Interesting. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Bad memories just won't stay buried I guess." I gave myself a good mental shake and sat down at my desk. Pam stared at me for a moment. Without another word she walked around, gave me kiss on top of my head and left.

I busied myself for the next couple of hours working on the website and printing reports.

By the time I looked up it was already 9 o'clock. I walked out to the bar to chat with Sookie. She was sitting next to Eric, but when she saw me, she got up and took a seat next to me on one of the stools. There was this guy who was watching her that gave me the creeps. But Eric paid him no mind and Eric notices everything. I looked away.

"Sookie, what's the deal with that guy along the far wall?" I leaned over like I was looking at something on my shoe.

"What guy?"

"Around 5'10", stocky, blue pin striped shirt, standing next to a tall blond guy with a tattoo on his neck."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. "I don't hear anything."

"Well that's good."

"No, Ally. His mind is muffled like he's blocking me somehow. This isn't good." she glanced at Eric and he casually but swiftly came to her side.

"What is it Sookie?"

"Third guy from the left against the back wall, Eric. Something's wrong." He nodded.

I turned around to see Cole and Bill walking in. I walked towards them and gave them both a hug. "There's trouble." I whispered. They both snapped to attention and looked around.

"Cole, Sookie can't get a bead on this guy. He's been trained to block out thoughts. Do you mind trying?"

"Of course, Ally. Point him out to me." I looked at Bill and he gave me a slight nod in understanding.

Cole pulled me onto the dance floor and held me close. I described the guy to him and we docked ourselves around ten feet away. I pretended to laugh at a joke while I gripped his hand to strengthen him. I noticed Bill was now standing next to Eric and they were looking at each other in silent communication.

Cole stiffened. "Oh god, Ally. They've got stakes stashed all around the bar. It's going to be a massacre."

"How many?"

"Twenty of them are scattered all around us."

"Shit. When?"

His eyes darted back and forth then looked down at me. "Now."

"**Vampires- Watch out**!" I screamed as one of the guys lunged at me. I threw him against the wall with my mind as one of the vamps pounced on him. We were surrounded by screaming and hissing as all hell broke loose.

Cole and I looked at each other and nodded. He homed in on the next guy and I grabbed a bottle and smacked him as hard as I could over the head with it. Pam was holding her own in the corner and Eric and Bill were on either side of Sookie who kicked one of the assailants in the groin.

Cole punched another guy in the jaw and took off to help Pam. That's when I saw them.

Two men were crouched behind separate tables that had been flipped to the side as a short of shield. They had pistol crossbows and they were aiming both of them at Eric. Before, I could utter a sound they shot. To my relief, Eric swiftly blocked one but as he turned around, he gasped.

There was a hush as the great Viking vampire, Eric Northman, dropped to ground.

It was a wooden arrow.

...And it had pierced his heart.

**TBC: Hold off on the torches until you read the next chapter. Okay?**


	15. Chapter 15

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffies. I admit sometimes it is intentional, but for the most part that is just where the story breaks. I have multiple plotlines that I entertain in my head. The chapter breaks allow me to reassess and regroup. Sometimes an idea that I thought would be really great is just not feasible for me to write or I just decide I didn't like it as much as I thought I would.

Haven't you ever fallen in love with an outfit? It looks perfect for you, right? The right color, your favorite style, everything that you were looking for. Then you put it on and it looks terrible on you.

That's what I do when I'm writing. I have to try things on. This is all relatively new for me. I am really not what I would call a proficient story teller. I write poetry. I write in the abstract. I am now retraining my brain to take things slow, to think things past the now so bear with me.

There are only two people in this whole entire planet who know my story plots, either present ones or future ones. One is me and I have often changed my mind during the course of my writing depending on my mood or after reading an interesting book (yes, I do read things other than fanfics). And the other person...well let's just say she ain't tellin'. She is my muse, my confidant and my friend and my trust in her opinion is ironclad. But, if you are really, really nice to her she may let something slip when I'm not looking.

Sorry for the babble. I think I had wayyy too much coffee today.

Now on with the story!

****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 15**

How do you measure the value of a life? Is it by one's good deeds and their positive impact on the world? Is it measured by their selflessness and their wisdom?

Eric has existed over a thousand years on this planet. He has done very few good deeds and there are many who believe that his existence was not a positive thing. He has survived through sheer cunning and blood. He's hurt, he's killed, he's exploited and in many instances he has enjoyed doing them all. He has used and discarded women like Kleenex over the centuries. He was a god among men and answered to no one.

That is until he met her. At that fateful moment he changed. Yes, he was still conniving, opportunistic and a killer, but the reasons were different now. It was not solely for political gain though it was a welcome result. It was not solely for self preservation though his actions resulted in that too. No, his main reason, his only reason was for the love of a woman. **The** woman.

Sookie Stackhouse.

They share a love filled with passion and power that few can obtain and even fewer realize until it is gone. They embraced it for all that it was- the danger, the lust, the excitement and the fear all mixed in with the peace, the tenderness, the caring.

Fate deemed Eric Northman worthy of love. To be worthy of love is to be worthy of life.

Who was _I_ to mess with that?

****************************************************************************************************************

Time stood still.

No movement, no sound, nothing but the beating of my heart and the quickness of my breath as I tried to puzzle out a solution. I threaded myself through the crowd and stood in front of him. He lay flat on his back, his golden hair splayed all around him. His eyes were open with one hand clutching the arrow lodged in his chest while the other lay flat against Sookie in a protective posture. He looked angry, surprised and elated at the same time. My body started to tremble from the strain of keeping everything fixed. I crouched beside him. His lifeforce was still there. It was dim and faint but I could feel it. I sighed in relief. It's not too late.

"Ally?"

I looked up to see Cole hurrying towards me.

"What did you do?" he asked looking around.

I started to explain then shook my head. There wasn't enough time. I could feel everything pull away from me like taffy. I held out my hand and he gripped it to lend me his strength. The strain eased a little.

"We need to move him." I said trying to grab his feet. I could barely budge him. Maybe with Cole...No. Neither one of us was strong enough to extricate him from his current position.

"We can't do it alone, Ally. We're going to need help."

There were only three individuals I could think of using. Bill, Pam, and Clancy. I fixed their presence in my head and let the clock tick forward.

Pam was instantly with us. "Ally, what..."

"No time to explain." I gritted. "Pam...Clancy... I need you to pick Eric up and move him to the office. Now."

They nodded and set about their task.

"Bill, I need you to pick up Sookie and take her to the office as well. They need to be together, the bond..." I was struggling, perspiration started to bead along my hair line from the strain. I never had to do this for this long plus I was now having to focus on the others allowing them to move freely.

Bill carried Sookie to the office while Cole and I stumbled in behind them.

Eric was laid out on the couch with Sookie repositioned beside him. I knelt down.

"Everyone needs to listen to me. I can't change what's happened. There's no going back. All I'm doing is pausing things for a while. We need to act fast so that I can heal Eric before his lifeforce is completely gone." I looked up at Bill. "I need your help." He nodded slowly. Cole took Bill's hand and closed it around both of ours. I felt a surge of power.

"Pam, I am going to need you to pull out the arrow when I say so."

I poised my hand over his chest. I hope this works.

"Cole, when I start this, I will need to break the time hold."

"Okay, Ally."

I've never done this before. Not like this. Plus, I was already weakened. I hope whatever strength I have will be enough.

I took a few rapid breaths to pump myself up. "This is going to hurt." I laughed weakly to myself. I heard Bill and Cole gasp as they strengthened their grip on my hand.

"Now!" I shouted. Pam gripped the arrow and yanked as I slammed my free hand over the wound.

_Tick..tick...tick... _I felt myself release the hold as time started to move again.

Thank you, Cole.

My body jerked in pain as I felt myself breaking apart and separate. Like a cookie crumbling in your hand. My previous attempts at healing never felt like this. This was infinitely more painful. Maybe it's Eric's age and the fact that I require a great deal more strength to heal him. Maybe it was that fact that he was on the brink of meeting his final death. He wasn't just seriously injured. One blink and he would have been dust. In the past, the pain was secondary to the blissful peace I felt. This time was different. Along with the pain and peace there was something very strange.

Joy.

It startled me. Maybe this is what vamps feel before they pass on. The thought was actually comforting in a way. It was also scary. Was he too far gone? Would I be swept out with him?

No. I can't think that way. I'm a healer. This is what I can do. I would know if it was too late and it wasn't. There was still a chance. I released any restraint that I had and poured my healing essence into him while funneling his pain into me. His pain is now my pain, his wounds are now my wounds. He seemed to fight me with every tug.

_Damned, Eric! Even now he's being stubborn._

Finally getting a good grip on it I grabbed it and embraced it as if it were something precious.

I could feel his life force stir beneath my palm. Everything grew dim as the pain seared me like a brand but I knew he was not quite there yet. I could feel the wound seeping down my chest and the sweat pouring down my back. I was starting to struggle to breathe as my lungs filled with blood.

_Just a moment more..._

I heard voices around me but I tuned them out as I closed my eyes. I could hear the commotion outside in the bar.

_One more second..._

Eric sat up holding my hand to his chest.

"Ally?"

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. Finally letting go, I allowed myself to drift away into the abyss I was getting so accustomed to visiting. It was a peaceful place like being immersed in warm water.

For the briefest of moments as I slipped away though, I was sure this visit might be permanent.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: I had a different plan for this chapter but things kind of took on a life of their own. It will be all from Eric's perspective. The spotlight hog that he is, he wanted some story time. Considering he almost died, I decided to cut him slack and give in to his wishes.**

**No point in arguing anyway.**

**No one says "no" to Eric.**

**Enjoy.**

***Mild profanity in this chapter.  
**

**************************************************************************************

**Chapter 16**

Eric was standing on a precipice. Behind him was all that he was leaving behind. His life, his love, his struggle. It was finally over and he was surprised at the giddiness he felt. Yes, he was sad about leaving everything he ever knew but this...this was going to be a new adventure. After centuries of walking this earth, life held very few mysteries for him. But this is definitely something new. Curious, he took a step forward and peered down.

Something was pulling him back, and pulling hard.

_What the fuck?!?!_

He leaned forward and tried to move closer to the edge. A few more steps and he'd be there.

**"Dammit Eric!"** He heard her yelling in his mind. The voice seemed familiar, desperate.

His steps became leaden as he was pulled further and further back. He gave everything one last wistful look before he was spiraling up into the light.

He felt a warm hand on his chest. Clutching it to him, he sat up.

Kneeling beside him was the voice that had been calling him. It was whose hand he was holding. She was pale and her entire chest was covered with blood.

"Ally?"

She opened her green eyes and smiled at him, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth. Then she closed her eyes and slumped on top of him.

Ally was now bleeding all over him and the smell of her blood and his residual battle lust was overwhelming him. His fangs ran down and his body tensed as he fought the urge to drink from her.

"Bill!" he growled.

Bill quickly gathered Ally up in his arms and hurried her out of the office with Cole following closely behind them.

Sookie's eyes snapped open.

"Eric!" She sobbed in relief throwing her arms around his neck. Eric lifted his wife onto his lap and, still sitting, swiveled his body around planting his feet on the floor.

Pam and Clancy knelt down before him. "Master, we thought you were lost to us." said Pam.

"What has happened?"

"This arrow, it pierced your heart." she said handing it to him.

He looked at the foot long piece of wood covered with his dark thick blood in his hands. He looked up at his child.

"The wound was mortal, Master."

His eyes widened as he began to piece together the details of the attack.

"Fangtasia?"

Pam and Clancy looked at each other. "We don't know. We were here."

They all stood immediately. Eric gently deposited Sookie on the ground next to him. With long smooth strides, they exited the office.

-------------------------------------

"Your leader is dead!" shouted the human standing on top of the bar. He was the only one remaining from the attack, but he was reveling in his victory.

The other vampires surrounded the bar, closing in on him, hissing.

"Do what you want with me, I will die knowing that I was part of the group that took down the mighty vampire!" he laughed.

"This is a day of victory for the Fellowship!"

His laughter was cut off by a massive white hand gripping his throat. The hissing stopped as all the vampires knelt down in reverence.

The human kicked furiously as he was lowered off of the bar.

He froze when he realized he was staring face to face with Death himself- and Death was grinning.

"Do you think, pathetic Fellowship human, that your feeble band of fools could take me down?" He chuckled. "Your strongest could not defeat the weakest vampire."

"What are you going to do with me?" whimpered the human.

Eric gave him a fangy smile.

"Fangtasia...Dinner is served."

----------------------------------------

Eric laughed softly to himself as he made his way down the hallway.

The human's name was Jordan Thick. The look of fear on his face...it was positively delightful.

Eric wasn't made yesterday. He knew all too well when to kill and when not to. It would not be looked on favorably among mainstream society if all of the Fellowship humans had perished. There would be suspicions and the vampires would be blamed. No, this was the better way.

The anger and humiliation as the police handcuffed him and dragged him off in his urine stained pants- priceless. Apparently he was one of their fellow officers who had been using his position to find out information for the Fellowship. They even found in his car, files on the Fangtasia staff and their daily travel schedules. Many of his human staff were undamaged and gave a very heartfelt account of the attack. It was almost too easy. The fools.

Eric made a mental note to himself to decrease this year's donation to Shreveport's Fraternal Order of Police. They should be more shrewd in their hiring practices.

He paused in front of Ally's office. Pam opened the door immediately and stepped out.

"How is she?"

"She is not well. Even with Bill and Cole at her side- she's not responding."

"Has Bill tried to give her his blood?"

"Yes. But she won't drink. He's healed her outer wound but she remains in a fragile state. I believe she needs to go to the hospital."

He nodded. Pam pulled out her cell phone and made the call as he opened the door and walked in.

Ally was lying on the area rug with her head propped up on her purse, Bill's blood all over her mouth. Cole was sitting by her side holding her hand between his. Bill was on the other side doing the same. They were both watching her face intently for any sign of movement.

Sookie was sitting on a chair hugging her knees to her chest. She look down at her friend with tears streaming down her face while Clancy stood in the corner his gaze fixed on Ally.

Pam walked in behind him. "The ambulance will be arriving shortly."

Eric crouched down beside Ally.

"How did this happen?" he asked softly as he curled his fingers around her ankle.

"This is all your doing!" growled Bill. "Everything she did tonight...you were draining all the strength she had but she refused to stop until she healed you. You, the great Eric Northman!"

Eric braced himself for possible violence but Bill only laid his head on her chest, bloody tears streaming down his face.

"My sweet Ally..."

Eric looked at Cole. "Do you blame me as well?"

"Yes, I do." he answered grimly. "Ally cares for you and holds you in high esteem. But she would do this even if she didn't know you. That's just how Ally is. That's what makes her so wonderful."

Bill lifted his head and looked at Cole. They gave each other a smile of understanding.

"Master, she wields the Healing Touch." said Pam.

He turned to look at his child.

"She also does more than merely change the nature of time and space. She stopped time completely. She stopped it but was able to selectively pull us out in order to assist her. Her powers are great, Master."

Eric turned back to look down at Ally. Her dark hair was clinging to her face. Even all bloody, she looked peaceful. Serene.

He leans over past Cole and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Ally." he whispers.

Bill perked up. "The ambulance is here." he said as he lifted Ally off the ground. Cradling her body to him, he gives Cole a quick nod and rushes out with vampiric speed.

Cole picked up her purse off the ground and without uttering a single word, walked out.

"If I am not needed, I wish to follow." said Clancy stepping out of the corner. He was looking down with his jaw clenched.

Eric stood up and looked at the red-headed vampire for a moment. He knew of Clancy's affection for the girl. What was it about this woman that makes everyone act so strange? So human?

"You may go."

Clancy gives Eric a quick nod and glides out.

Eric walks over to Sookie. He takes her hand. She looks up at him dazed. He felt her sadness and confusion through the bond. She must still be reeling from his near death. Their tie would have forced her to feel it all.

"Eric. You were almost lost to me. I felt you slipping away. Ally brought you back somehow." Even in her current state, her mind was still lucid. "I am so grateful to her for what's she's done, but I wonder how she's gone so long without being detected. Surely, someone would have noticed. Also, how did she come about these powers? It's all so strange." Eric smiled down at his wife. What a pair they were. Always thinking, always puzzling.

"Come Sookie, let's go home." he said gently. Lifting her carefully into his arms they walked out the door, with Pam following silently behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ally lay sleeping in the hospital bed. To her right was Bill, brushing a stray hair from her face holding her hand. To her left Cole was holding her other hand. Both men trying to lend their strength to her. Clancy had pulled up a chair and sat near Bill. The silence of the room was broken only by the slow and faint beep of the heart monitor.

Bill felt someone tap his shoulder with a bottle. It was a bottle of True Blood. Absently taking the bottle in his hand he looked up.

"You need nourishment, Bill. You've tried to give her a lot of your blood." said Eric. Bill nodded and drank his eyes never leaving Eric's face.

"Why are you here, Eric?"

Eric pulled out a chair and sat at the foot of the bed. "The same reason you are here, Bill." he said after careful thought. He didn't elaborate and noone pushed the subject further.

And this is how they stayed until dawn. Sitting around this frail, powerful woman, all eyes fixed on the monitor, waiting and hoping.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews everyone! It really makes me feel good that y'all are enjoying my little bouts of craziness. Keep 'em coming!

Both Bill and Ally share this chapter. They are just more accommodating than Eric is. But hey, that's part of his appeal I suppose. I have marked each section to avoid confusion though I doubt that you will be. Had a wild hair today, I hope you like what I came up with.

A favorite character of mine will make a cameo appearance in this chapter, watch for it....

Enjoy.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 17**

Hours became days. Days became weeks. Weeks have become months.

It was almost two and a half months and still Ally would not wake. Her vitals were back to normal, but still nothing.

Bill sat at her bedside. He was there from the moment the sun set until he went to ground for the day. He read to her everyday in hopes that his voice could keep her tethered to him. Tonight's story was Homer's _Odyssey._ He knew she was interested in mythology of all sorts and thought she would enjoy it. If nothing else, it was a long read and he needed to do something other than sit and wait.

Sam comes every now and then and Eric sends her flowers every week and occasionally would accompany Sookie on her visits.

Clancy is the only other regular besides Bill. Just a quick visit after his shift at Fangtasia. He'd ask if there were any changes (there wouldn't be) and then he'd leave.

He smiled at the nurse as she came in to check on Ally's iv. This one's name was Courtney. He knew all of the nurses that have attended her. They were all very kind and proficient at their job. They also lent a blind eye to hospital hours to accommodate him. After the first month, they even brought a microwave and a small fridge stocked with True Blood for him after noticing his thinning appearance.

"So what are you reading Ally today, Bill?" she asked as she swapped out the saline pouch.

"The Odyssey."

"Homer. I'm sure she'll like it." she smiled warmly at him. She was an elderly woman in her mid sixties. She worked hard and was always kind to him. He especially liked the fact that the first time she met him, she had assumed that he was Ally's husband knowing full well he was a vampire.

It immediately propelled her to the top of favorites list.

"Thank you Courtney. I hope she does."

"Where is your partner in crime, Cole, today?"

"I'm sure he'll be here later." he said after a pause.

Courtney gives him a friendly pat on his shoulder and walks out leaving him with his thoughts.

Cole used to be there with him everyday. They would share stories about Ally and laugh about her more impetuous moments, each of them keeping her fresh and alive in their minds. He had become a respected friend and Bill enjoyed his company. But during the past week or so, his visits became more infrequent and often he was accompanied by Pam. It was as if he had begun to move on.

Bill should be happy about that, but he wasn't. He was angry. How could Cole give up so quickly? How could he just forget? How could he claim to love her and just let her go?

Bill held on to everything. Every expression, every gesture. Her smile, her laugh, her touch...all were vivid in his mind as if not a single moment had gone by.

Really, how much time has passed? Two months? That was nothing in long life of a vampire. A mere blink in time. He would not abandon her. He will stay and wait for his love to awaken. The walls could crumbled around him and he will be there. She was his reason for being. She was his world. How could he move on knowing that she was still alive?

He reached out and touched her necklace. She never went anywhere without it. He remembered asking her about it and she said that it was a gift from her mother, her real mother. When he asked Cole about Ally's real mother he hadn't heard of her.

Hmm. She must have encountered her mother sometime after she and Cole had parted. Curious. He knew her mother was powerful considering Ally's mine boggling abilities. Oh well. This was just another thing for him to learn about her. He reminded himself to ask Ally when she woke.

He stood up to kiss her softly on the lips and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Ally." Sitting back down, he settles in for the evening.

He opens the book.

_"Tell me, O muse, of that ingenious hero who traveled far and wide after he had sacked the famous town of Troy..."_

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**The Nether Realm**

"This is insanity." I said to myself as a stream of assorted projectiles were being hurled at me. I tucked in my body and spun, snatching a knife from the air and throwing it at one of the many targets scattered around me. There were facades of innocents scattered in the training arena and I had to concentrate my barriers in order to protect them.

_This is not insanity, it is necessity, Ally. Guan Yin's instructions were very specific..._

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to hone my abilities or else I'll keep ending up here."

_Exactly. Now be a dutiful daughter and concentrate on the task at hand. Remember don't will your gift, focus and release it. Your making your mind and body work harder than you should._

Well it was easier when I unlocked myself to heal Eric...

_I wouldn't recommend that you let go in that fashion- controlled discharges are safest. Completely releasing your power can yield...unusual results._

_"_Yes, See foo (master)." I said as I ducked to avoid a cinder block. My small victory was short lived as I was hit from the side by a wooden hairbrush of all things. Talk about the pain of beauty- that dumb thing broke my rib!

Welcome to coma boot camp.

Remember the last time I was here? Pleasant right? Meeting my mother, the good goddess, Guan Yin; green rolling hills, peace, serenity, revelations about the path of my life, yada, yada, yada...

Next time I get knocked in here, I want _that._

_Hopefully, the next time you decide to heal a vampire, you won't end up here..._

"Got it..." I grumped. The sky grew dark as a thousand spears littered the sky all flying in my direction. I braced myself.

_Don't forget the innocents..._

"Already on it..." That was my problem. I focus too much on everyone else and forget about myself. I've been taking it for granted that I would eventually heal, that I was an immortal. Yes, I can't die but I can be hurt. I can be hurt badly.

"Ow!" Spear in the leg- that's gonna be a treat to remove.

See what I mean?

"When's dinner time?"

_You ask that constantly. You are not in your body. You do not require sustenance._

"So what's the point in training when my body is laying somewhere, atrophying?"

_Sigh. Your body is healed. It has not and will not atrophy_._ Our goal is to strengthen your concentration and teach you to compartmentalize each action. Your mind controls your body..._

"Well, my _mind_ says I'm hungry."

_Very well...child._

A small wooden table and two chairs appear before me. On it were two steaming bowls of noodles in broth. I turned my body to reach the spearhead poking out of my thigh and snapped it off. Then grabbing the shaft I yanked it out.

"Son of a bi-..."

_Ally..._

_"_big poopy head." Kind of takes the steam out of the phrase, doesn't it?

There are so many rules here. I guess you aren't really suppose to run a muck amongst the gods, but it sure would make my stay here much more interesting if you were. No profanity, no dirty thoughts, what's a young red-blooded immortal to do?

I limped over to the table and sat down. My master joins me as we eat for a while in silence.

"See foo?"

_No._

"Aw, come on. I didn't even ask you anything yet."

_I already know the question and you are not ready to go back yet. So the answer is no._

"How long have I been gone?"

.................

"Hey, how long?"

_Two._

"Two days? That's not bad."

_Two months._

"What!" I've been here for two months. Two months of training up here while my life, my real life waits below. I wonder if...

_Yes, your true mate waits for your return. He has only left your side to rest for the day._

Bill. So Bill really is my true mate.

_As if you had a doubt._

"Well, what about Cole? I know I'm not imagining my feelings for him. Are you telling me I don't love him?"

_I never said that. You asked about your true mate and I answered your question._

Okay. A lot of help there.

_Maybe the question is not who but what. What do you love about them? When you know that you'll have your answer. Frankly, Ally you had that answer already too. You were simply too afraid to admit it._

I sat there and thought.

What do I love about Cole? Friendship. I love our friendship and our shared history. I love how we know each other's thoughts without even speaking.

_That's something learned through time. You two had over twenty years together..._

And Bill? I love his strength of spirit, his gentleness, his mind. I also love his body and his voice and his humor...

_Really Ally. His humor?_

"Yes, he has a very good sense of humor. He just doesn't realize he's being funny." I said defensively.

_You are hopeless you know..._

Okay back to the big question. What do I love about Bill? Everything. I love everything about him. The good things and the bad things. Good grief, I'd been such a fool. I love Cole but not in the forever kind of way. I was clinging to the ideals of youth. He was my first love, my champion, my friend.

Cole was the past. Bill is my present and future. End of story.

_Finally!_

_Now let's finish with the training so that you can get back down there._

"Aw. Can't I practice down there? I didn't realize I'd been gone so long." I pouted.

_Promise me you'll both practice?_

"You know I will."

_Sigh. Alright, Ally. You know I can't say no to that face. Besides, there are matters that will soon require your attention. Remember all that you've learned and use it wisely._

"Yes Master Yoda."

_Ally..._

(Giggle) "Yes, See foo."

He comes up and embraces me. My powerful and wise teacher- wearing a teal and pink ascot.

_See you in the real world, Ally._

I was positively thrilled at going back. Clicking my heels and snickering (well it's not really necessary, but master seems to have a flair for the dramatic) I said, "There's no place like home...There's no place like home..."

And then I was. I was home.

------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened slowly. I allowed them to adjust to the light. I was in a hospital room. I glanced around and noticed a lovely bouquet of wild flowers, my favorite, on the combination dresser/ tv stand and there was a book flipped open on my lap. The beeping of the microwave called my attention to the other side of the room. Bill's back was to me pulling out a True Blood. He was shaking it a little to even out the temperature.

"While you're up there, do you mind making me some popcorn? I'm starved."

His body froze. Putting down the bottle, he turned slowly to look at me. He was wearing an indigo dress shirt and...jeans. Well, that's new.

"Nice jeans." I grinned.

Seconds later I was in his arms. Cheek to cheek, hands on my back and hair. He was peppering my face with kisses, sobs of relief escaping his lips.

"I've missed you, Ally."

"I've missed you too." I said sighing in contentment.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Fangtasia**

Eric bolted up and walked swiftly to his office. He turns to see Cole exiting at the same time out of Ally's door.

They look at each other.

They had both felt it. The quickening.

Ally had awoken.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **I am glad some of you have caught on who my surprise cameo was in the last chapter. Rest assured Miles will be resurfacing soon.

During the course of writing the last couple of chapters an idea hit me that I thought would be really fun. I am not sure about the permanence or the scope of what I have in store for our merry band. I'll see how things pan out. For nothing else, it will give me a giggle while it lasts.

Enjoy.

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 18**

Bill was sitting next to me, legs outstretched, on the hospital bed. He had one arm around my shoulder while the other held the book open. I laid my head against him, my hand snaked around his back resting on his hip while he read to me. There were no questions, no sadness, no play by play of recent events. There was only Bill's voice, cool and steady, against my ear.

It was heavenly.

My ears perked up as I heard several sets of footfalls in the distance. I sat up and looked at Bill who instantly paused in his reading.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked. "Somebody's coming."

"Yes, I heard them." He frowned. "Your senses are extremely heightened. Has this happened before?"

I shook my head slowly. "Maybe it's just a fluke, Bill." I offered.

"Perhaps."

He got off the bed and sat back in the chair just as Eric, Sookie, Pam and Cole entered the room. Cole ran to me first, taking me in his arms.

"Ally, I was so worried..." I smiled and returned his hug. As I inhaled, I smelled something different about him. It was still him but something else was there. I opened my eyes to see Pam watching me keenly.

"I didn't mean to worry you Cole." He pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know how I hate boredom, so I figured what the hey, a coma sounds like fun." I grinned as he rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"How've you been?"

"Okay. I've been okay. I've missed you though." he said, giving me an uneasy smile.

"That's...good." I looked from him to Pam and back. Suddenly, comprehension hit me as I realized the other scent. It was all over him.

Pam.

I squeezed his hand to get his attention. "How long?"

He looked at me, pain in his eyes. "How did you...two weeks...it just happened, Ally...I'm sorry." I nodded slowly. I heard Bill's chair move as he stood up behind me. I could practically feel his anger.

"Would you all mind leaving me and Cole alone for just a moment?" I asked.

They all filed out with Pam giving Cole one last glance before walking out and closing the door behind her.

The idea of privacy was merely an illusion. The wall that divided my room from the nurse's station was made of glass, plus three of the four individuals outside would certainly be able to hear me. I took a deep breath and pretended that it was just me and him as I tried to come up with something to say.

A part of me was hurt at being replaced so quickly. A part of me was relieved.

"You must think I'm a terrible person. I am. I am a terrible person."

"I would never think that of you Cole."

"What now? I don't want to lose you from my life."

I looked into his eyes. "Does she make you happy?"

"Yes, she does. I never thought that I could care for anyone else...yes, she makes me happy."

"Then I am happy for you."

"Oh Ally." Relief washes over him as he hugs me.

"We belong on two different paths you and I. I didn't want to admit it to myself but it's true. It became true the moment I met Bill and fell in love with him. You've made your choice and so have I."

"So we're okay?"

"Yes, we're okay. I'm happy for you and I hope you'll be happy for me."

"I am." Then kissing me on my cheek he said, "Thank you, Ally."

I waved everyone back in.

Cole got up and stood next to Pam. After a few minutes, they bade me farewell and I smiled as I watched them go, hand in hand, out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie and I chatted, while Eric sat in one of the chairs. He was noticeably quiet.

I turned to look at Bill. He nods and stands up.

"Eric? Do you mind if Sookie accompanies me to the cafeteria? I would like to get something for Ally to eat and I'm not sure what would be appropriate."

Not waiting for Eric's response she replies, "Sure Bill. I'll be happy to."

We all sighed a little in exasperation. Sookie still refuses to abide by vampire protocol sometimes. I suspect it is mainly to drive Eric nuts, since she doesn't seem to act this way in mixed company. It's quite funny actually.

As soon as they leave, I scooted over and patted the spot next to me for Eric to sit.

When he finally did he took my hand. I lay back on my pillow so that I could look him in the face. He is after all, unbelievably tall.

"Why did you do it, Ally? Why did you risk your life to save mine?"

I waved him in closer and he leaned in. After a palpable pause a whispered, "Job security."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then he leaned back and laughed heartily. Giving me one of his signature smirks he said. "Well, you've pretty much guaranteed yourself a raise."

"Whew!" I said wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. "At least I have a whole year to think of something before my next review..."

He gives me a hug and smiles.

"Eric?"

He quirks an eyebrow.

"Next time someone is trying to heal you, could you _please_ let them? I've never had to heal anyone so stubborn."

"Never?" he chuckled.

"No. You are pretty much one of a kind there. I literally had to open myself up entirely in order to do it. Not really a recommended tactic, you know."

My iv tube somehow got caught in the side rail. I was trying to lower it so that I could pull it out, when the rail snapped off entirely. Both Eric and I looked at the 3 foot piece of stainless steel now in my hands.

"Uh, oh."

"I take it this is not normal for you?"

"Super strength, no. Not part of the package. Neither is super hearing nor the super sense of smell." I said looking at him. "That's more in your domain, not mine."

He frowned. "I admit I have been feeling a little strange lately myself."

"Strange like how?"

"Just different."

I thought silently for a moment.

_ Promise me you'll both practice?_ Wait a minute... _both_?

"Eric, I'm going to ask you to do something. Do it exactly the way I tell you to do it, okay?"

He nodded slowly.

"See the flowers sitting there on the counter?"

"Yes, I see them."

"I want you to focus on them and then pick a spot where you would like them to be."

"Okay."

"Now that you know where it is and you know where you want it to go, release it. Let the flowers go to the path you just chose for it."

The vase shook for a second and stilled. Eric narrowed his eyes and then it shot across the room and shattered against the far wall.

We both looked at each other.

"Oh boy..."

**TBC Heeheehee- more coming up...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **This is going to be a very short chapter, but there is a method to my madness, so trust me okay?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 19**

"Well this is...different." I said with a nervous laugh.

Eric sat in stunned silence, his eyes fixed on the remnants of the vase on the wall.

"Eric, are you okay?"

He nodded slowly.

"What did you feel when you moved the vase?" His eyes snapped to mine as he pondered for a moment.

"I was willing the vase to move and then when it didn't, I pushed harder."

"Did you feel a pull from deep within? From there?" I said, patting my hand on his chest.

"No. It was more from my mind."

"Hmm. I think you only have a sliver of my ability. Not a bad piece to have really."

"Why do you say that?"

"You are operating on the same level as I did when I was very young. Maybe I'm wrong but I don't think I was linked with you long enough to give you more."

"Linked with me?"

"When I heal someone, I don't repair them directly. I actually absorb their injuries into me and then let my body heal itself. Kind of wacky, but the person injured gets better faster, which is the important thing. The less time they have to suffer, the better."

"But _you_ suffer while you heal, do you not?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't mind. What's a little pain anyway?"

"You were in a great deal of pain, Ally. I know you were. You forget- I felt it first."

I gave him a pat on his hand. "Don't worry about it. Really. I don't mind." I thought for a moment. "I was afraid that I was losing you- that I wasn't taking your injury away fast enough so I actually let down my restraints and poured my healing into you in hopes of speeding up the process. That's probably when it happened- sorry about that."

"So by the time I was healed, your body's own healing ability was tapped out. I think I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Hey, no harm, no foul. We're both okay. That's all that matters."

Eric thought on that silently.

Wanting to change the subject, I waved my hands in front of me.

"Do you want to know how much of my ability you have?" He nodded.

I asked Eric to draw the privacy curtain. Even at this late hour, we couldn't afford to advertise my abilities. He did as I requested and sat back down next to me.

"Okay." I sat up and tried to reach his head but he was just too high up. I got on my knees and scooted to face him on the bed. He was now more or less eye level. Placing my hands on either side of his head, I told him. "Now you might feel a bit of a tingling sensation. What I'm trying to do is link us again. Since we seem to be sharing a bit of each other it shouldn't be too hard. Once linked I should be able to feel how much of me is still in me and how much of me is in you. If it starts feeling too weird, tell me and I'll stop okay?"

Eric nodded and put his hands on my hips to brace himself. I gave him a reassuring smile and then leaned in as I looked deep into his eyes...

I was pulled into him through a deep long tunnel. I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for, but I had I feeling I would know when I found it. I just let my mind take me where it wanted to go, and where it wanted to go was to find it's missing piece. So I called for it. I called and it answered. I could feel the energy, it was faint yet powerful. Yup. Just like I thought. Eric only had the lowest rung of my abilities, but he would need help using them. I felt Eric grip me tighter as I began to retreat back into my own mind, slowly and carefully so as not to disrupt anything. I was soon out and all I could see was his blue eyes fixed on my green ones. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I think you're okay. It's as I suspected. You have a very small portion of my abilities. We'll probably both need to work together to train them though. I can see your mind doesn't work the same way mine does."

I could feel the back of my gown slipping. Eric's hand flew up to catch it as it fell past my left shoulder and my hand goes up at the same time covering his.

Of course as luck would have it, and apparently when it comes to things like this I have absolutely no luck at all, Bill and Sookie chose that particular moment to walk in.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **That last chapter was lots of fun. It was great reading what you all thought Bill and Sookie's reaction would be. Love it!

Another short chapter. Sorry.

The next chapter will be nice and long and for good reason. hehe.

Enjoy!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 20**

Okay, let's replay this image shall we?

Eric and I are on the bed.

I am facing him with one hand on his face and we are looking into each others eyes.

Eric has one hand gripping my hip while the other hand is holding the top of my gown with my hand on top of his.

For those of you who have been lucky enough to have never stayed in a hospital, you are naked underneath a hospital gown. Completely naked.

It looked like either Eric was trying to pull down my gown or pull it back up and I was either helping him or not helping him do either.

"What the **Hell **is going on?!" shouted Sookie.

I instantly dropped my hands to my side and looked at Eric for some guidance. Completely ignoring his wife's question, he stood up and leaned over to snap my gown back in place. Giving me a gentle pat on my shoulders, he smiled amicably at me and gave me a wink before turning to face her.

_Okay...._

I retreated back under the blanket and pulled it around me.

Sookie was now balling her fists in anger. I wasn't sure who she was going to light into first, but selfishly I hoped it would be Eric. He was bigger and can probably take it better than I can. I looked at Bill who was holding a styrofoam box in his hand, his expression- unreadable.

"Well?" she asked angrily. Eric simply arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well what?"

Oh, this guy is good.

She walks over to him waving her finger at him. "What do you mean 'well what'? You know exactly what. Why were your hands all over her?"

I opened my mouth to object, then thought better of it and closed it again.

Eric looked at her silently for a moment then turned back to me.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Ally. I'll call you tomorrow evening to coordinate our schedules."

I nodded mutely.

Leaning over, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes, he gave me kiss on the cheek. He stood up and walked to the door. Turning around he said nonchalantly, ""Come Sookie, Ally needs to eat. Let us give her and Bill some privacy."

"Ugh!" she fumes as she stomps out the door. Eric gives Bill a slight nod and blows me a kiss as he strolls out behind her.

I am totally not up to healing Eric again. I sincerely pray I won't have to.

Bill strides over and places the food box next to me. I mentally brace myself for what was to come.

I expected yelling, scolding, hissing. What I didn't expect was Bill pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"I thought they would never leave." he whispered in my ear. Then he proceeded to place soft cool kisses down my neck causing my body to tingle.

"Bill?"

He pulled back and looked at me. "You chose me, Ally," he smiled and bent back in to continue where he left off.

All anxiety flooded out of me and my heart sang with happiness as I leaned back in the bed pulling him down with me. I tangled my fingers in his hair as I returned his kisses with everything I had and soon we were moaning softly to each other.

My stomach was growling. We both stopped and looked at each other. My hand covered my stomach and I started to giggle. Bill gave me one last kiss and turned around grabbing the box. Rolling the table over my legs he placed the box on it and handed me a fork. I opened the box and smiled as I dove into my penne pasta.

"So what did you and Eric have to coordinate tomorrow?" he asked pulling my hair back so that it wouldn't fall in my food.

"Training." He sat back and waited for me to elaborate.

"When I was healing him, some of my ability leaked out. He can move things with his mind now." I said flicking a glance at the far wall with bits of glass all over it. "Oh and I got some of his stuff too." I added.

"What stuff?" he asked looking at the wall.

"I'm a little stronger, I can hear better and my sense of smell is more acute. Not on par with a vampire but I'm definitely more than what I was." I shrugged.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" he asked.

"It sure ain't bad." I grinned.

"So you are going to start training tomorrow?" he asked trailing a finger up my arm.

"I think I need at least a couple of days before I do anything." Then taking his hand to my mouth I started to kiss his fingers one by one. "How fast do you think I can get out of here?"

He picked me up off the bed, cradling me to him. Kissing me deeply he said, "Is now fast enough?"

Yanking out the iv, I smiled. "Aren't I little underdressed?"

Walking me out the door he said in that dark voice of his, "Not for what I have planned..."

**TBC- More fun coming up! Teehee.**


	21. Chapter 21

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting out this chapter. Real life surfaced unannounced, as it often does, and knocked me off my groove.

Ronan Keating's "When You Say Nothing at All" and "All Over Again" (The one with Rita Guerra is my favorite) are the inspiration for Ally and Bill's part in this chapter. Good songs and wonderful eye candy. Seriously folks, this guy is so deliciously hot that I forgot all about my stinky mood. Gotta love those Irish boys. Thank you Ronan!

This is for EricDreamer who finally received "the look". This is also for my husband for all the times he has given me "the look" over the years- across the dinner table, across a crowded room, and when he embraces me in the darkness. He may be a massive pain in the butt some of the time, but he does have his moments.

Playing with an alternate format in this chapter- hope you like it.

**Chapter 21**

**ALLY**

I wanted to wash the two months of grime off of me and the hospital smell on my skin was driving me nuts. I had just closed my eyes to rinse the shampoo out of my hair when I heard the glass door click open. Bill stepped in behind me and without uttering a word, he combed my hair back with his fingers. I leaned back against him and sighed in contentment as his arms wound around my waist holding me to him. We stayed like that for a while until I started to shiver from the cold. He released me and moved me back under the water.

Cool, gentle kisses down the nape of my neck. Fingers like a whisper down my back and my sides as the warm water cascaded down my body. I closed my eyes to take in the sensation. It felt like a dream.

When the shower was over, we both stepped out and dried each other off carefully, barely touching each other as we did so. When our eyes locked, we both stilled as if we had been struck.

Dropping our towels to the ground, we reached for each other. We watched each other intently as our hands explored each others bodies, slowly memorizing each curve, reveling in the feel of our skin as if it were the first time we had ever touched each other.

Tilting my face up to him with his finger, Bill angled his head and leaned in slowly. I could hear my heart beat speed up as his lips touched mine, his kiss was soft and searching. Easing my lips open with his tongue he pressed deeper, causing me to gasp as I clung to him.

**BILL**

She gasped as my tongue entered her mouth. It had been so long since I had tasted her, since I had touched her and yet every part of me moved in perfect rhythm as if not a second had passed. I held her to me as I caressed her body in all the ways that made her shiver- gentle strokes on the sides of her breasts, smooth delicious circles along her back, firm but gentle squeezes of her behind, my fingers in her silken hair as I pulled her to me. Her warm touch ignited me, scared me, overwhelmed me. She gripped my arms to steady herself, our tongues now stroking each other in a very steady and familiar rhythm causing me to moan and for her to purr in my mouth.

I stepped forward pushing against her with my chest. She followed my gentle urging and moved backwards our bodies never breaking contact as we entered her bedroom. I ran my tongue along her jawline down her throat. I held her face between my hands as I plied gentle kisses on her brow, her eyelids, her nose. As her eyes fluttered opened, I looked deeply into them and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." I said and I meant it. My beautiful, wonderful Ally. She was my addiction. The more I had, the more I wanted. Every time she touched me it was fireworks. Every time she called my name I was home. I love her with every part of my being and yet I feel she deserves more, she deserves better.

She smiles at me as I lose myself in her. I pick her up and lower her onto the bed. I wanted everything to be perfect. I vowed this to myself as I began trailing kisses down her body.

**ALLY**

I threaded my fingers in his hair as he moved down my body, his lips and tongue searing their mark on me for all eternity.

I was his. I will always be his.

His hands were all over me, pressing, squeezing, molding me to him as he continued to drive me insane. He took one breast in his mouth his fangs grazing my skin causing me to tremble. He moved from one to the other with painful slowness his hand caressing my hip then moving lower. His fingers touched my center causing my body to jerk.

"Shhh..." he cooed softly as his finger glided inside me preparing me for him. I forced myself to relax and allowed myself to enjoy the feeling as he stoked my flame causing the fires within to build and build. I wanted him. I wanted him more than I'd wanted anyone or anything in my whole entire life. Sensing my need, he settled his body between my legs his arms on either side of my head holding his weight. As he looked down on me my breath caught. The love in his eyes was intense.

"I love you Ally." he whispered and then we became one.

**BILL**

Her hands ran up and down my back as I slowly moved in and out of her, her warmth overtaking me. Her legs wrapped around my waist allowing me to deepen my thrusts. Soon she was climaxing chanting my name softly and I felt her tighten around me. As I looked down on her, all I could think of was:

"I love this woman, I love this woman, I love this woman...."

She is my purpose, my life. Everything I've done and seen has lead me to this, it lead me to her.

We were one.

**ALLY**

I gasped his name, tears streaming down my face as wave after wave of ecstacy flowed through me. This is the stuff of dreams. I looked up to see him watching me. His eyes, his touch told me that he was feeling the same thing I was.

"I love this man, I love this man, I love this man..." I repeated in my heart and my mind. Everything that he was to me flowed through me. The love, the laughter, the hope, the excitement. As he worshipped me I worshipped him.

I pressed his head down to me. He licked my throat and my neck slowly before biting down. I gripped his beautiful behind both of us screaming each others name as we came. He bent down and licked the tears from my face. We both smiled at each other.

Later on that night as we lay together in the darkness our bodies still entwined, I was overwhelmed with emotion . I've never felt so at peace, so happy, so safe. Tears streamed down my face as I held him to me.

Bill whispered softly in my ear, "Are you okay?"

"It was all so perfect. I am so happy."

I could feel him smile against my cheek. Kissing my shoulder, he said, "It was perfect. You were perfect."

Holding each other, I drifted off to sleep.

We were lucky.

We were truly together at last.

We were one.

***************************************************************************************

**Showdown**

I was staring into Eric's blue eyes, his long blond hair had been pulled back and lay on his shirtless body. I had my hair in a pony tail and rubbed my palms against my sweats.

"You ready?" I said grinning.

He nodded with determination. His fangs ran down slightly and he had that glint in his eye.

Sookie and Bill leaned forward in their seats.

I narrowed my eyes and waved him in. "Show me what you got, buddy."

He darted towards me with his vampire speed and tried to tackle me down. His huge arm went around my waist but I kicked off of him launching myself up in the air.

I tucked my legs to my chest doing a somersault and slowing down enough to land back on my feet. He was already there though, kicking my legs out from under me. As his fist came down I slid between his legs coming out on the other side. I turned to give him a good shot on the back of his knee causing his leg to buckle slightly.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted.

He whirled around. His eyes were riveted on the rack of weapons behind me. As it started to rattle, I prepared myself.

A sword hovered in the air.

This is good.

Unfortunately, the rest of the weapons started to rise and suddenly paused.

"Oh shit." I said to myself as they moved full speed towards us. I had just enough time to throw a shield on both of us as I wrapped my arms around him knocking him down ungracefully as we landed a thud onto the mat.

Bill stood up immediately and I waved him off, trying to catch my breath.

"I thought I had it this time." he said beneath me. I pushed off of him and got up and extended my hand. He took it and I leaned back to help him up. He didn't really need my help of course, but manners are manners.

Rubbing my chest, I said, "It's okay. We've only started this exercise. You'll get the hang of it. I really think you are trying too hard, Eric. Relax. Rome wasn't built in a day you know."

He smiled at me.

"Yes, you've just started your training Blondy, so I'd get that crazy thought out of your mind that you'll be an expert by night's end. It's not going to happen." said Miles looking Eric up and down. Eric's smile quickly disappeared.

"So unless becoming an undead kebab is your goal, you sexy thing you, you are mine." he smiled in delight. I swore he was going to start clapping and jumping up and down with glee. I heard Bill and Sookie stifle a chuckle.

Eric looked at me and huffed.

"I've just stepped into Hell..."

**TBC- Okay not the super long chapter that I had promised, but I caught the flu and wanted to get this out before my brain got too muddled.**


	22. Chapter 22

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I wanted to break things up a little. This whole chapter is entirely in Cole's POV. I hope you like it. Ally and the gang will be back in the next chapter, I promise.

**Chapter 22**

**2 months ago...**

Bill and I looked at Ally lying on the bed. She looked like she could wake at any moment, like she was simply asleep. But she wasn't asleep. Her body was here, but she was somewhere else, somewhere far away.

"What was Ally like as a child?" Bill asked me his eyes finally leaving her face to look at me.

I leaned back in my chair and smiled. "She was a mischievous little sprite. From the first second she toddled over to me in diapers, I was fascinated by her."

"You remember that far into your childhood?"

"Part of my gift." I smiled. "I remember Ally. Every moment is a part of me." Bill had a sad, far off look on his face.

"I wish I could share in your memories."

"You know her now. You and she have new memories of each other to share." I can't believe I was saying this to him.

He nodded slowly. "Did she always have such a strange sense of humor?"

I smiled. "You mean the kind that comes out at the most bizarre moments? Oh yeah, that's Ally. Growing up the way she did, with everyone alienating her, I think originally it was a coping mechanism. Now, I think she's just slightly demented." I winked at him. "In a fun way."

He smiled too. "It certainly catches you off guard."

"Has she played a practical joke on you yet?" I whispered.

"Oh, yes."

"What did she do?"

"She wrote...things on my undergarments." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

I leaned in. "What things?"

He looked around uncomfortably and stood up to unbuckle his pants. Turning his back to me, he pulled them down. On one side of his boxers was a fangy happy face with the words "I'm cute" on it. On the other side was a similar fangy face only it was sticking its tongue out. Below it, it read "I'm cuter- bite me first". I fell off the chair laughing as he quickly pulled up his pants and sat back down. He shook his head in exasperation.

"What brought that on?" I asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. I don't even know when she could have done it. Probably in the daytime when I was resting I suppose. I was shocked to say the least when I pulled them out of my drawer."

"And yet you are still wearing them."

He shrugged. "It seemed a shame to throw away perfectly good underwear. Plus, they've kind of grown on me."

That Ally. She always had a way of getting people to let down their guard. Maybe that's why Bill and I hold on to her so tight. Because we like the way we are when we're around her.

"Ally told me that she once tried to unplug a river by your house and almost drowned."

"Did she also tell you that she was unconscious for 2 days because of it?"

"No, she left that part out."

"Well, she did. I was so upset at her for going off on her own without me. When she woke up, I forbade her from ever pulling a stunt like that again. She just nodded in that quiet way of hers and went ahead and did it anyway." I rolled my eyes smiling. "She's always been very accommodating, but once she's made her mind up- it's over. You can't talk her out of anything."

"Like with Eric."

"Exactly."

"Eric seems to have the knack of getting women that I'm interested in to risk their lives to help him."

That threw for a loop. "Who were the other women?"

"There was only one other woman." He hesitated before he spoke. "Sookie."

"What?" I was floored. "You mean his wife, Sookie?" This is bad. Really bad news. "You don't think he's interested in her, do you?"

Bill looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, he is not interested in her in that fashion. I've seen how he looks at Ally. He may think she's attractive, but that is as far as it goes. His heart belongs to Sookie. He would never betray her, for that I'm sure."

"Wow." Hearing Bill talk about his faith in the guy that his ex dumped him for. That was just too mature for me.

Bill looked at me for a moment. "I'd lost my claim on Sookie long before her and Eric really started. I lied to her and betrayed her trust. I am happy she has chosen to forgive me for all of the things I've done and in turn I wish her only happiness. Eric would never do to her what I had done."

I wonder what Big Bad he did to Sookie? What's more, he better not do that to Ally if he knows what's good for him.

"I learned my lesson. I was weak then, I thought I didn't have a choice. But I realized that everything I did was by my choice and my choice alone. I could have done things better with Sookie. I know that now. It's a mistake I will never make again."

"I'll keep you to that, Bill because if you _ever_ hurt Ally like that, a stake to the heart is the least of your worries." I warned.

"I would deserve nothing less, Cole."

Okay, despite myself, I'm really starting to like this guy.

"Hey, do you want to hear what she did to me during sophomore homecoming?" He nodded and leaned in.

"Okay, I should have suspected something by the smile on her face when I pulled up..."

---------------------------------------------------

**1 1/2 months ago...**

This was simply torture. How could I just look at her and wait? I had to do something. Standing up, I knocked Bill out of his trance. He had been reading to her off and on when we weren't otherwise engaged in conversation.

"I'm going to go for a drive." I said quickly. Then feeling slightly guilty, I offered, "Do you want to come along?" Please say no, please say no...

"No. Thank you for asking." he replied with a friendly smile. "I think I'll stay here in case she has any visitors."

I nodded and left as fast as I could without being obvious. I was jumping out of my skin. I hopped in my car and just started driving. I had no idea where I was going until I pulled into the parking lot.

Fangtasia.

I got out hesitantly, and walked among the throngs of people whose only goal was to get bitten. Amongst them were plenty of vampires who would willingly oblige them. I shook my head in disgust as I stepped into the line. Pam saw me and waved me over. I was actually shocked that she recognized me. I figured we all look the same to vampires. Most vampires anyway.

"What brings you here handsome?" she said smiling.

"Uh, I just wanted to take a break from the hospital. Is it okay if I hang around her office for a while? I kind of want to be around some of her things."

"If you wish familiarity, why her office? Why not her home?" she asked her blue gaze eying my every reaction. Ally mentioned that Pam seemed to find human behavior fascinating. I must be her new study subject.

"How a human behaves when the love of his life is in a coma, lesson 1..."

"I didn't want to invade her home." I didn't want to say what I really feared. I feared that I would totally lose it surrounded by so much of her things. Her clothes, her sheets, her perfume would be everywhere.

She nodded and let me pass. I went straight in to the back and walked to her office and sat down in her chair. She had pictures scattered in frames all around the desk. Some with her, Pam and Sookie. There were a couple with her and Bill. I started to get up when something caught me eye. Taped to the corner of her monitor was a picture of her and me at the beach. We were both glowing from the sun. It was a closeup of me with my chin on her shoulder and my arms wrapped around her, her hands holding me to her. We were smiling. I lifted the picture off the monitor and turned it over. "Me and Cole. One of the best days ever."

She must have had this picture up for a while. I started to shake. Tears ran down my face as I held the photo. I'm not sure how long I remained in that position. Eventually, I felt someone take the picture out of my hand.

"It's a good likeness of you two." said Pam.

I just nodded. Suddenly, I realized I was crying in front of a stranger and moved my hand to brushed off my tears. Pam beat me to it and...licked my face her eyes on mine as she did so.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was shocked although I'm embarrassed to say that I was also aroused. I don't care who you are, if a nice and beautiful woman is licking you, you are going to get turned on. And she was always very nice to me, and very pretty.

"Vampires enjoy the taste of most human fluids. Blood is best of course but your tears are remarkably delightful. Why do you weep?"

That snapped me back to reality. "I just didn't think she thought of me."

"Did you doubt her sincerity when she confessed her having feelings for both you and Bill?"

"No. Never. I just thought that I loved her more than she loved me."

"Bill." she says rolling her eyes. "You are much different from Bill. I can't say I understand their connection but it is there. Plus, he seems much more interesting now. Must be Ally's influence." She nodded as if she was agreeing with herself. "The question is not Ally, but you. How do you love Ally? Do you love her because you are joined or because you want to be with her forever?"

"Do you think I'm with her because I'm obligated to her?"

"I think that you are a good man, Cole. I man who cares about Ally and wants to give her what you feel she wants- a hero. It is quite a satisfactory way to base a long standing relationship. There is trust and caring- perfectly acceptable qualities. I believe far too many human marriages are based on much less."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Perhaps." she said handing me the picture and walking to door.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want Cole."

And then she was gone.

I looked at the picture. We were so happy. I know that I loved her. She was the world to me. Pam could not be more wrong on this. I tried to shake the doubts from my mind. Taping the picture back on the monitor I got up and walked straight to my car.

I got in and headed home. As the distance grew I pressed harder on the gas pedal.

What does Pam know about love? She hadn't been human for a really long time, she knew nothing.

She hadn't a clue about how I feel.

Not a single clue.

I cursed her for the rest of the way home, knowing deep in my heart that Pam was absolutely right.

Damn her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 Weeks Ago...**

"Mmm. You are leaving so soon?" she said, her leg sliding against mine.

"Yes. I need to stop by the hospital." I said reaching over for my jeans. She was quiet and I could feel her eyes boring into my back.

"Please do not misunderstand me Cole. I care for Ally as well, but what is the purpose of your trip? It has been approximately two months and she remains unchanged."

I sighed. "I can't explain it, Pam. I just have to see her."

She reaches over and rests her cool hand on my arm. "You already visit her during the day. That is not enough?"

I turn to her. "How did you..."

She smiled softly. "You carry her scent with you every time you come back from your visits."

"I'm sorry. I just need to see her sometimes and I thought you'd be upset, so I figured the day time was best. I wasn't really trying to keep it from you."

She nodded. "What compels you? Guilt?"

I pull from her and get dressed. I really didn't need her psycho analysis bullshit right now.

"Cole?" Dammit, she spoke.

"What?" I shouted. "What do you want from me? I can't explain every motivation of my actions to you, okay? Why do I do _anything _when it comes to Ally?" I storm out of my house and slammed the door behind me.

By the time I pulled into the parking garage my temper had cooled a little. I now felt guilty for my outburst. Pam didn't mean to upset me. She was just asking a question and here I was yelling at her. I should be lucky to have such an understanding...lover? girlfriend? Most women would never tolerate their guy constantly needing to see their ex. I stick the key back into the ignition to go back and apologize when I heard a tapping on my window. I turned my head to see, who else?

Pam.

I opened the door slowly and got out. "I'm sorry, Pam. I had no right to yell at you like that." I said as I held her.

"What hold does she have on you, Cole? Why can't you just move on?" she asked in a voice I never heard before. She always spoke with such authority, such decisiveness it was very strange. If I hadn't known better, I would say that she was scared. Scared of what, I wonder?

I pulled back to look at her. "Pam?"

"Not a day goes by without you thinking of her. I thought you were happy with me. You seemed happy, and yet you can't stay away from her."

"You're...jealous?" I said dumbfounded.

"No. I'm merely concerned." she backtreaded regaining her composure.

I smiled and pulled her back in for a kiss. "You're sexy when you're jealous you know."

She gives me a dismissive look, but I see a slight smile on her lips.

"Ally and me, we're complicated. I know a part of it is love but I also think the other part is guilt. I feel guilty because I'm happy with someone else, with you, and she is lying there unaware of what's happened. How can I break it to her?"

"Does seeing her ease your guilt?"

"No, it actually makes it worse."

"Then let her go. If and when she awakens you can handle it then."

"She's going to wake up. I don't know when, but she will. I can't let her go. I want her in my life. Even if we end our romantic relationship, I still want to be able to see her, to talk to her. We've had a whole life together, I can't just kick that to the curb."

"It seems like you've already made your peace then."

"Yeah. It sure does." Why do I still feel like shit, then?

"Come, let's go visit Ally." she says to me, taking my hand.

Riding the elevator she says, "Cole?"

I turn to look at her.

"You make me happy too."

**Ally wakens**

I was kissing Pam when I felt it. It was like someone just shot a bolt of electricity through me. Clutching my chest I knew it could only be one thing.

Ally was awake.

I break from Pam and run out of Ally's office only to see Eric looking wide eyed. We both look each other. Did he just feel it too?

We both nodded to each other and hurried to our cars. I barely realized that Pam had gotten in with me. Driving to the hospital, I started to panic.

What was I going to say to her? "Hey, glad you're awake. By the way, I've fallen for someone else. You know, your friend, Pam?"

Did I just admit that I'd fallen for Pam? Shit, I just did.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I am such an asshole.

Pam puts her hand on my lap.

"Breathe, Cole. It'll all work out. You'll see."

God I hope she's right. Who am I kidding? She's always right.

---------------------------------------------------------

She looked as beautiful as ever as I ran to embrace her.

"Ally, I was so worried..."

"I didn't mean to worry you Cole. You know how I hate boredom, so I figured what the hey, a coma sounds like fun." I rolled my eyes at her.

"How've you been?" she asked me gently.

"Okay. I've been okay. I've missed you though." I said. Shit. Why can't I just say it? She deserves the truth.

"That's...good." she said slowly giving me a curious look.

"How long?" she asks squeezing my hand. Damn. She was always so perceptive.

"How did you...two weeks...it just happened, Ally...I'm sorry." Well technically, it's been a month but only the past two weeks since we'd shared a bed. I couldn't look at her face. What could she be thinking? She hates me, I know it.

"Would you all mind leaving me and Cole alone for just a moment?" she whispers.

As soon as the door closed, I blurted out, "You must think I'm a terrible person. I am. I am a terrible person."

"I would never think that of you Cole."

"What now? I don't want to lose you from my life." I waited for her to tell me to get out. I waited for her to start crying. I waited for her to say that she hated me forever. I braced myself for what I knew she was going to say.

"Does she make you happy?" she asked looking into my eyes. Totally did not expect her saying that.

"Yes, she does. I never thought that I could care for anyone else...yes, she makes me happy."

"Then I am happy for you." I can't believe it. She understood and is happy for me.

"Oh Ally." I say holding her. After all of these years, she never ceases to amaze me.

"We belong on two different paths you and I. I didn't want to admit it to myself but it's true. It became true the moment I met Bill and fell in love with him. You've made your choice and so have I."

A slight trickle of jealousy flowed through me for a second. I had no right to be jealous of course. I knew that she'd choose Bill in the end but it still hurts. I'm such a jerk. She just found out that I've been with someone else while she's been in a coma and I'm complaining. I really need to grow up.

"So we're okay?"

"Yes, we're okay. I'm happy for you and I hope you'll be happy for me."

"I am." I said. I truly was happy for her. She found someone who would always be true to her. As much as I hate to admit, Bill has grown on me. He really loves her. She and I were never meant to be. Not for the long haul anyway. We had some great times though and I wouldn't trade our friendship for anything. My chest felt lighter and allowed myself to truly feel for Pam. No more guilt. No more doubt. Only love. Ally's words had set me free.

As I leaned in to kiss her I said out loud and in my heart, "Thank you, Ally."

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Coming out of my delirium, an idea popped in my head. Yes, I know- uh oh, right? Trust me you're gonna like this. If nothing else it'll make things a little more interesting. Like Ally, I truly abhor boredom.

Are you ready? Here we go...

**Chapter 23**

I flopped down on my back and closed my eyes. I was wiped. Eric and I did drills for the past four hours some individually but mostly it was us pitted against each other. Eric being Eric, his skill control has improved rapidly but my body has suffered from the beating it's been taking while he practiced. It was a little lopsided if you asked me. There was no way I would ever be a match for a vampire of Eric's age and fighting experience if it came down to physical skill alone. I know it would benefit me to be able to physically hold my own in case I was ever caught in a situation where my gifts were not an option. Thinking of that horrible night, I knew all too well what could happen if I was left so defenseless.

All right Ally, snap out of it.

Miles was right in his training technique as always. That's why he's the master, though a highly unusual one. I allowed my thoughts to wander, letting the quiet of the training room bring peace to my body. Eric and Sookie left for home about five minutes ago and Bill left to get my workout bag so that I could hopefully shower and change before going home.

I smelled his crisp scent, seconds before his lips were on mine. His body pressed against me as I remained on my back.

"I certainly hope that's you Bill , because I'm too tired to fight you off if you aren't." He smiled against my lips.

"You mean you can't tell?"

"You vampires are all alike to me."

"Perhaps I should make a stronger effort to distinguish myself from other vampires then." he whispers running his fingers down my stomach.

"Knock yourself out, cowboy."

He had me panting before I heard that damnable voice.

"The purpose of this room is not to practice_ that_, Ally."

"Ugh. I thought everyone had gone for a while."

"Obviously, not everyone. This is my place after all."

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry." I said giving Bill a slight push and rolling out from under him. Bill lay on his side propping his head up on his fist, grinning. He's been incorrigible lately. Sitting up I gave him a playful shove.

"Come Ally, I need to see you practice some of your defense moves again." coaxed Miles.

"I'm so tired. Can't I do it tomorrow?" I whined.

"Ally is still in a very delicate condition. Perhaps rest would be advisable." offered Bill.

"Delicate condition?" I arched an eyebrow at Bill. Bill just smirked at me only resulting in peaking my ire. Oh no, buddy. You don't wanna go there...

"How about I show you just how _delicate _I am, Mr. Compton?" I reached down and offered my hand. He took it and stood up. Kissing the back of it, he smiled.

"Let me know when you've had enough." he winked.

"You are so on, baby." I said backing off. I joined my two arms to form a circle then hands clasped together I moved into posture one for Wudang Taiyi Five Element Boxing.

Bill's eyes widened a moment then stood stock still eying me.

We both stood immobile waiting for each other to make the first move. I blew Bill a kiss.

We both stepped towards each other but I threw the first blow right in the kisser. Ha! Take that!

Bill licked the blood from the corner of his mouth and smiled. His fangs ran down as he put on a full frontal attack. I blocked the first two before he landed a good one right in my gut causing me to bend forward. Bill stepped forward out of concern and I took the opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him.

"Let me know when _you'd _had enough Bill." I said standing over him. He did some kind of flip and landed on his feet. Pretty good move actually.

Both of us moved in for a really good blow. Finding an opening I threw out my fist only to meet Bill's squarely. As our fists collided two things happened. The first being my hand did not shatter. True to form Bill knew better than to hold back with me especially when training was concerned. The force of his hit should have done some damage. The second thing that happened was I felt an piercing lance in my mind for a split second before I was knocked squarely on my ass. I looked at my hand in surprise.

Bill got down instantly on his knees to look at my hand. My wounds were already healing from his contact with me. I shook my head and smiled.

"I guess I need some more practice." Hey, I can admit being outmatched.

"I would be happy to assist you anytime." He said giving my pony tail a tug. I rolled my eyes.

Miles crouched down and looked at Bill for a while. He narrows his eyes.

"Hmm. Maybe the next round of training should be with just you two."

"You want Bill and I to spar against each other again?"

"Not exactly. I want you and Bill to be here tomorrow evening. Training starts at 7."

"What about Eric?"

"He does not need to come for tomorrow's lesson. I want you two alone."

"Why?"

Ignoring me he stands up. "Remember, tomorrow at 7." and walks out the door.

Bill and I look at each other utterly confused.

------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'm going to like the idea of you and I training together." I said grinning.

Bill was wearing a snug fitting black tank top and black sweatpants. Maybe because I've never seen him dress so casual before. Maybe because the clothes fit him so well. Whatever the reason I was imagining an entirely different kind of work out with my Bill- without all the bruises. Well not as many anyway.

He stepped towards me and nuzzled my neck. "You do, do you?" he murmured in my ear as he slipped his thumb under the top of my tank top, under my bra, and began rubbing slow circles against my nipple. I let out a soft moan of pleasure as I reach around gripping the hem of his tank. Bill has become more sexually direct with me thanks to me telling him it was okay to give into his dark and dangerous urges and desires sometimes without fear of me turning away from him. Obviously he took those words to heart. My libido was giving me an hearty pat on the back for that bit of advice. He began to nip playfully at my neck. Oh yeah, a huge, huge pat on the back.

"Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for one minute?" We smiled at each other.

"Sorry, Miles. We hadn't seen each other for over two months. We're just making up for lost time." I said smoothing down the back of Bill's tank. Bill reluctantly pulled out his thumb, but not before giving me a kiss on my nose.

"Children." Miles huffed rolling his eyes.

"Okay, why did you need us both here?" I asked smiling.

"For this." Miles pulls out a dagger with a carving of an eye on the hilt. I had a second to look at it before Miles plunged the dagger straight into Bill's heart. I screamed as Bill sank to the ground. I reached over to help him only to be knocked flat on my back. I looked at Miles.

"Rise Illuminati, your time has come..."

**TBC**- Mwahaha more coming soon...


	24. Chapter 24

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: The following mythology is one of my own creation. Time frame and geographical reference have been taken from true historical legend to add a feel of authenticity. I haven't dipped into research geek mode lately and thought that now was as good a time as any.**

**You know me- any reason to hit the books...**

**Enjoy!  
**

******************************************************************************

**Chapter 24**

**Carmarthen, Wales- 1040 AD  
**

The aging wizard walked with steady strides in the blanket of night his dark heavy robes whipping against him.

He was anxious, a feeling that hadn't trespassed into his being in centuries- it was oddly thrilling.

When the Lady in the Lake called to him, he felt honored. Honored and leery. The Lady never summoned without purpose, and the tasks that were required were never without an element of the unknown thrown in to complicate things.

Arthur Pendragon was one of those unknowns. A truly noble spirit, but foolhardy when it came to matters of the heart. Still, he would have succeeded and England would have remained prosperous under his sage and steady rule. Had it not been for his damned queen, Gwenevere, and his half sister, the novice witch, Morgan, Camelot would have been truly something. Now it was merely a legend, a huddled whisper amongst the peasants as famine and plague swept the kingdom.

It only goes to prove that a bad woman could ruin everything.

He heaved a weary sigh. He was getting too old for this. He welcomed the moment when all of this would end. No more manipulation, no more coercion, no more outlandish spells that reeked havoc to his very essence. One day soon, he would meet the dragon's eye head on and rejoice.

Alas, today was not that day. Gathering his resolve, he stood by the edge of the water and raised his staff.

_You are late, Merlin._

He bowed. "My apologies, oh revered one."

_Hmmph. Your silver tongue has always been my undoing..._

"And your beauty has always been mine." He smiled.

_The vessel has been revealed. The Illuminati will no longer end with you, old friend._

"I thought the Illuminati have all been extinguished. How could this be?"

_You should know better than most that not everything is as it appears._

"Indeed, I do." he said grimly.

_You must seek out the vessel. You must ensure his descendants' survival._

"Why his descendants, why not him?"

_He merely carries the seed. A male child of his line will be able to invoke the Words of Making. Then you can finally rest._

"How will I recognize the child?"

_He will wield the Spark._

"Do you realize what is required for someone to use the Spark?"

_I do._

Merlin sighed. "Who is the vessel?"

_Aurick Compton_.

He nodded and set on his way, his heart heavy. The task that lay before him was daunting. What's more, it was futile.

Wielders of the Spark are impossibly rare. As powerful as he was, even he could never hope to have that power.

Could it be that after all of this time, the Lady was wrong?

Never. He must trust in her vision. He had to.

As he entered the small village he couldn't help but wonder.

How will a mere human ever win the love of a goddess?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bon Temps- Yesterday  
**

Why was he still here? What was the point? William Compton was the last survivor of the true Compton line and he wasn't even human. True, the Bellefleurs are part of his line as well, but he shuddered to think that the hope of the Illuminati could rest with them. Pity though. He had shown promise.

He had shown up too late to stop it. Bill had stumbled upon her looking for respite. He was weary from battle and let down his guard. That was when she did it. That was when she took his life in exchange for another one.

Lorena.

Once again proving the bad woman theory. It had truly ruined everything.

Over the centuries, he has donned on many different personas, but this was the best one yet. Humans judged others by their outward appearance and as the over the top Miles he was mostly thought of as either a nuisance or as amusing but harmless company. He carved a fairly lucrative business for himself and was resigned to living out the remaining millennium in this fashion.

He was not without pupils though. Ally had the potential to be one of his best yet. She was powerful but not power hungry. Her only goal was to help those she loved. He smiled. Yes, she was definitely someone to be proud of. He could essentially pass his knowledge on to her. At least all would not be lost. Why wait for something that will never come?

What if the Lady had been wrong?

Then he saw it.

He had been watching Ally carefully, taking note of her movements in order to refine her fighting technique. He had not thought to watch her partner until they connected. The fiery glow of the Spark is unmistakable.

Bill Compton was the one.

Why hadn't he seen it? The mystic glow, the earthy aura. Had it been with him all along?

No. After all of these centuries of looking he knew he wouldn't have missed that.

He crouched in front of Bill and looked at him like he'd never seen him before. As he felt Ally's eyes on him, it all fell into place. She loved him.

The ever stoic Bill Compton had won the love of a goddess. As he was able to enhance her abilities, she was able to bring his destiny to the fore.

He almost laughed at the perfection of this discovery. They will both be his students. They will pass on his teachings. He will find peace at last.

He told them to meet him the following evening knowing that they will oblige him without question.

Entering his bed chamber he stepped through the standing mirror.

"He is here."

_I told you he would surface soon enough._

"800 years is not what I would consider to be soon."

_Merely a wrinkle in time..._

"How do I bring him over?"

_You must bring him over the way you had been brought. The way all of the Illuminati have been brought. You must use the Titan's Eye._

"There is a slight problem with that."

_Explain._

"He is a vampire."

_What?_

"He is a vampire and has been for a couple hundred years. I cannot bring him over to the immortal realm. He is already there."

_The purpose of the ritual is not to bring one to the immortal realm although it is a beneficial side effect. It wakens the true nature of the life force within. The Titan's Eye will know what to do. Trust in it to guide your strike._

"I will. I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took advantage of their distracted giddy state to strike. The dagger struck true. As the energy began to flow through the young vampire, the great wizard smiled. Destiny had finally shown its face.

"Rise Illuminati, your time has come..."

**TBC- Didn't I tell y'all to trust me? More fun coming up.**


	25. Chapter 25

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Doesn't it just figure that right when I introduce something neat like the Illuminati, they have to make some movie featuring them. I have not read the book Angels and Demons, which is a sequel to the DaVinci Code. The historical version of the Illuminati started in Bavaria. They were a secret society of free thinkers who were rumored to have taken a huge part in overthrowing and influencing the governments of many European states since it was founded in 1776. This is not part of my mythology. I can't even begin to think of anything Bavarian other than the dessert, Bavarian Cream and even that isn't really Bavarian- it's Swiss. Yeah, yeah, I know. Nerd to the core.

My vision of the Illuminati will be rooted in magic, their origins starting eons ago. I basically picked the name because I thought it was darn cool sounding. I knew I wanted Merlin involved in there somehow and the thought of attaching his name with the group sounded hokey.

Just wanted to clarify that point before I proceed.

This whole chapter will be entirely from Bill's perspective.

***************************************************************************************

**Chapter 25**

This is...unusual.

I slump to the ground with the blade buried in my chest. I hear Ally scream in surprise, but no one is more astounded than I am. It's not easy to catch a vampire off guard and when it happens, most of my kind to do not appreciate it as much as I do.

Although I will never openly admit it, Eric and I do have something in common. We both are drawn to the new and unexpected. All vampires come across the novel and unique. Existence would be quite a chore if one didn't accept what was new, but I actually enjoy new things, new feelings, new pieces of information. It sets my inner geek, as Ally calls it, abuzz.

True I cling to my old ways and mannerisms most of the time, but I understand and utilize more of the modern trappings of this age better than others give me credit for. My only rival in that regard would be Ally. She is definitely one of a kind, so full of adventure and vitality. So full of life.

I've always resented the method that my human life was taken from me, that much is clear; but Ally has helped me realize that I would not have had the choices available for me if I had remained in that existence. The farmer's life held no interest for me. Still, my wife, children and I would have been happy in that life.

Caroline was a good woman but I confess that I never truly loved her. It was expected then to settle down as soon as possible and raise a family. The Hollidays were of a good background and my father was insistent that the Compton legacy would not end with me. Perhaps if my older brother, Robert, hadn't died...Sigh. Even at the ripe age of twelve, he wasn't spared from the random death that took down so many children back then. So I married Caroline and we started a family together.

Then I was enlisted to fight and I admit now that although I missed my family and I hated the brutality of war, I secretly enjoyed the prospect of encountering new people, of feeling new experiences, of learning new skills. When Lorena turned me, everything that was supposed to be my life ceased. I was thrust into a whole new world. It was a world riddled with new things to learn, to adapt to. Although she was often times cruel and sadistic she did allow me to venture out every now and then. When I finally broke free from her, new avenues opened up for me. There were new sexual experiences to enjoy. I was able to visit exotic lands and sampled various different cultures and traditions that I could only dream about in my former life. I drank it all in, the beauty and the strangeness. It was better sustenance than any blood could ever be to me.

Then the Golden Age of computers arrived and with that, the internet. So much knowledge from all over the globe on any given topic, all at my fingertips. I was in heaven.

I circle my fingers around the hilt of the dagger and pull. It makes a sucking sound as it leaves my chest. I note that there wasn't any pain either in the entry nor in the exit of the blade. When a foreign object slices into you, vampire or not, it is painful. As I horde this unusual piece of information for further review later, I feel my life force expand and then right itself. It was almost like breathing, from what I remember of breathing that is. Energy begins to pulse through me like a heart beat.

Breath, heartbeat- all signs of life. Is that what I am now? Am I...alive?

I look over at Miles who is smiling at me. He calls out to the Illuminati. He says the time has come.

Is he referring to me?

Could it be possible?

I've read about the Illuminati. The mystics conjured the first Illuminati from the blood of the Titan, Hyperion. Through careful mating and a great deal of magical assistance, the race of Illuminati flourished for a time. Highly revered for both their healing and in their wisdom, they were often commissioned as advisers to royalty or in other high and influential positions in society. A few select members have even transcended beyond the boundaries of men and have been rumored to have tapped into the source of magic itself. Very little text is written of those special individuals and the race as a whole was assumed to have died out long ago.

How would this odd man know of the Illuminati? In fact, how would Miles know _anything_ that he seems to know?

Very curious...

A feel Ally's hand on my shoulder as she kneels next to me. "Are you okay, Bill?" she asks scanning my face with her eyes. They flash with power as she assesses what had just happened. I smile at her.

"I am...undamaged." I reply holding up the dagger in my hand. It is made of gold with a carving of an eye in the hilt. The metal vibrates with other-worldliness. It feels warm to the touch though a can't imagine the origin. I certainly would not be the supplier of it. Being a vampire, I would not emit body heat. She leans forward to look at the blade. We both gasp as my blood disappears into the strange metal. We both look at Miles.

"Come Bill, you have much to learn," he says offering me his hand. I look over at Ally and she seems confused but smiles at me encouragingly.

I help her up noticing her sudden surprise at my touch. She frowns for a moment, then reverts her face back to calm. I stand before him. "Who are you?" I inquire. I feel I should know, the answer nigling in my brain like a swarm of bees gathering nectar.

His demeanor changes and he suddenly looks more powerful, larger even. "I've waited a long time for you, Compton. You are the last of the us, my brother, but I now feel optimistic that the line will not end in you. I am here to lead you through the path of knowledge that you so eagerly seek. To answer your question my new apprentice, my name is Merlin."

My eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. He smiles at us both.

"Bill. Ally. Follow me."

"Shouldn't I stay behind? I don't want to interfere in your training." says Ally taking a step back.

"No. You and Bill need to do this. Your tie is strong. You will both need that strength if I am to cram a lifetime of knowledge within a span of weeks."

We walk behind him slowly casting sidelong glances at each other as we move along a dark hallway. He stops in front of a plain oak door, gives it a knock and waits.

A rush of air hits us as he pushes it open. It smells of earth and trees and water and indeed we are surrounded by all of those things. Ally instinctively takes my hand then looks down at it. This is the second time she's reacted this way to my touch.

"What's wrong?" I ask her. She looks at me and steps towards me touching my face.

"What is it, Ally?" I prodded.

"Your skin feels different." she says softly her eyes never leaving mine.

"How do you mean?"

She holds my hand to her face. "Bill, your skin feels...warm."

My eyes open wide in amazement. It was true that I felt less contrast in our body temperatures. What does this mean?

Miles, I mean Merlin flicks me a glance. "The Titan's eye has strengthened your life force. In order for you to invoke the Words of Making, you must have a closer connection to the life energies or mana around you. I wasn't sure how that was going to work with your vampire physiology, but it seems to have found a way around that particular obstacle."

"Does this mean I'm alive?"

"Hardly. It just means that you are more than what you were." Then smiling thoughtfully he added, "I do wonder how the vampire in you will play in this though. Never in the history of the Illuminati has a vampire been given the gift."

"Why me? Why now?"

"To answer your first question, you are a descendant of Aurick Compton. It had been ordained long ago that one of his descendants will rise and take his place among us. I had hoped it would be you but when you were turned I thought all was lost." He shook his head.

"Now to answer your second question, 'why now?' It was foretold that the next in line would wield the Spark. It is a legendary power that even I could never hope to have. It is a divine force that can be channeled into your craft or used alone as a weapon." He steps forward and pats me on the back. I look at him quizzically.

"How did I suddenly get this power? Or did I have it all along?"

"Your power lay dormant within you until the right circumstances brought it out."

"What kind of circumstances?"

His eyes locked with mine. "The love of a goddess."

I start to ask who that would be when all of the pieces began falling in place. The amazing abilities of time, space, of healing. I look over at Ally who offers me a toothy smile.

I shake my head laughing softly. She's still smiling happily at me.

Ally will not die. We can be together always. She is powerful but now I will be too. I will no longer have to sit back helpless, I can do something. I can make a difference.

"Surprise!" she says throwing her arms around me.

God, I love surprises...

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

ime frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be of this particular story, but I'll be summing things up soon. There will be another story coming after that, although that will probably be it for Ally and Bill's storyline. We'll see...

Bloodstone is used to help you become more knowledgeable in the ways of the world. Bloodstone is also believed to be a very magical stone. In ancient times, it was used as a healing stone and was known to purify the blood.

I was in a nutty mood (shocker!) when writing this. You should know by now that when I'm nutty, Ally's nutty.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 26**

I stand and watch with amusement as Bill steps towards the lake with dried blood on his tank top and pants, a big gaping tear in the middle where the knife had gone in. Although his face appears serious, I could tell he's excited by the gleam in his eyes. He's going to be learning something new, something useful and he's practically jumping out of his skin in anticipation as toes the edge.

He is _such_ a geek.

The surface of the water begins to flicker in white hot flames heralding her presence. Her white gossamer robes flow around her as she emerges from the depths. Her hair was golden like the summer sun, held back by a veiled circlet crown and swept down to her feet. I straighten my posture as she looks at us, her eyes were iridescent and sparkling with power.

She gives Bill a soft smile.

_You are a hard one to locate William. My dear Merlin had begun to doubt that you would ever emerge._

Bill bows his head. "My sincerest apologies, my dear lady. Had I known that my presence was required, I would have strived to make it so for you."

I roll my eyes.

_It appears that the flattering tongue is an attribute for all of your kind. I had hoped that Merlin would be last to have that particular skill._

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a chuckle. Both Merlin and Bill turn to give me a reproachful look. I bat my lashes innocently at them.

_Ah, it appears that your goddess concurs with me._

I grin at them. They shake their head in disbelief and turn their attentions back to her. She makes a sweeping motion with her hand and a stone altar appears on the fiery water in front of her. It looks very old with strange scribing symbols along the outer edge of it.

_Approach, young apprentice._

Bill makes to take a step forward and hesitates. Vampires aren't a big fan of fire and his natural instinct for self preservation is keeping him at bay. He looks across the surface at the altar.

I resist my need to give him a nudge. I know he must do this himself but as the seconds tick by, I start to get nervous. Even though I doubt that my emotions have any bearing, I lock myself into healing mode, allowing peace and calm to take over my body in an attempt to separate myself from him.

Finally he steps forward.

He walked on the liquid surface as he would on solid ground. His stride remained steady as the flames pass through him. When he reached the altar, the flames vanished.

The Lady of the Lake looks at him steadily. She holds out something in her hand. It looked like a rock of some sort. With Bill obscuring my vision, I couldn't be sure.

_Are you ready to claim your destiny?_

"All my life." he whispers.

_Once taken, there is no going back. All the knowledge of the Ancient Ones will flow through you. All of the knowledge and all of the pain. Think well on this before you hold the bloodstone._

"Will it change me?"

_You will be more powerful. You will have the guidance of all who were before you. Yes. You will be much changed._

His hand trembles as it poises over the stone in her hand, then drops it to his side. "I can't. I can't do this."

Both Merlin and I looked at each other in shock. What in Hell was Bill doing?

She puts her empty hand on his shoulder.

_You truly are worthy of the gift._ _Fear not vampire, claiming the stone will not alter your heart nor will it alter hers. The stone has no bearing on how you feel. Your love will remain for as long as you wish for it to remain._

"I want it to remain forever." he said softly his head still bowed.

_Then you both must strive to make it so. Your love will flourish or fail through no fault of what you are about to become._

My hand clutched my chest, my heart in my throat. He was willing to turn his back on this. All of this- for me.

He is _so_ getting lucky tonight.

Her head jerks up and she looks at me for a moment then everything around us shakes as she laughs. Merlin gives me the "what did you just do?" look. I shrug my shoulders.

_Wonderful. I was curious as to your pairing, but now it is very clear as to why the Fates chose you two to be together. Power and wisdom of this magnitude is very dangerous without a little humility to keep it in balance. It can overwhelm you, corrupt you if you do not have an anchor to hold you steady and keep you from getting swept into the darkness. Your love for each other will be that anchor. Draw from it, it will keep you focused._

_Keep your love strong. Keep your love safe. __It will save you all._

Now where did I hear _that_ before?

Bill turned his head to look at me, his face revealing nothing of what he could be thinking. He stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity, though it was probably only ten minutes. Ten minutes of someone staring blankly at you could drive anyone nuts. Okay, it was driving _me_ nuts. So much so that I did the only thing I could think of doing. The only thing that a situation this serious would warrant.

I scrunched up my face and stuck my tongue out at him.

***************************************************************************

**Bill's POV**

Things are going to be changing. When the scales are tipped, something always comes around to tip it back to balance it. That is the nature of things. If I believe that what I'm being offered is something good, something powerful, then its counterpart will emerge if I accept it. Should I accept? Should I invite the badness into our lives?

I turn to look at Ally for guidance. She stares back at me, her green gaze unwavering. I could not bear it if I lose her and I almost did. It wasn't an all powerful entity that almost took her from me, it was a mere man. A pathetic man who in one stroke, shot that arrow into Eric forcing her to act. What will happen if something bigger, something stronger comes? Will we be able to survive it? Will we be strong enough?

I was lost in my inner debate when Ally does it. I've come to expect the unusual from her, but I had not anticipated this particular reaction.

She sticks her tongue out at me as if to tell me to get on with it, and you know what?

She's damned right.

Why worry? Who's to say that the badness won't come anyway? Wouldn't it be better if she and I were both fortified to take them on? I've been debating over nothing. As usual, she has shown me the light.

I turn back around and with pure conviction I take the stone from her hand.

*************************************************************************************

**Ally's POV**

Bill glows for a second and then fades back to normal.

That's it?

I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Maybe a whirlwind of purple mist or some lightning flashing on the water. Something that would signify such an epic event.

I was thinking this when it suddenly grew dark all around me. Even my enhanced vision could not break the cloak of blackness. I tried to concentrate on my surroundings, hoping to hear a stirring of movement.

"Bill?" I whisper out my voice echoing around me. I cast about in my mind searching for him. Searching for his life force.

Then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. My body lurched slightly as he held me tighter. We were being propelled into the night. I could see reels of images flashing around us, spinning. His cheek brushes mine as he whispers in that smooth sexy voice of his,

"Where to, my goddess?"

I loop my arms around his neck lacing my fingers together as I look up at him. His eyes are still as deep and as dark as ever but now I see a rim of gold flashing on the edge of that darkness. He grins at me and pulls me up on my toes, his mouth finding mine in a possessive kiss. It felt strange, the slight warmth that I felt on his lips and tongue as he dove deeper. He didn't feel as warm as a human and his skin and body still felt hard and smooth like it always did to my touch. He was still my Bill, with a little something extra. I could get used to this.

Enveloped in his kiss I suddenly thought of the roar of the ocean, with the waves lapping at our toes as we walk on the powdery sand. I thought of us, him and me alone under the moonlight. I thought of us making love on the sand, in the water, our bodies glowing in a dreamy haze. We would think nothing of what lay before us and we surrendered to each other, taking and needing with the rest of the world far, far away...

He breaks the kiss and lowers me back to the ground. I let out a sudden squeak as I felt the water touch my toes. Stepping back I turned to look around. We were at the beach. He had taken me where I had wanted to go and I hadn't spoken a word. I looked wide-eyed at him.

He read my mind.

I wonder what else he could do now?

"There's eight hours until dawn, Ally. Are you up for it?" he says kissing my shoulder softly.

I press my palm against his chest and push him back from me. Smiling at him, I strip quickly. Then grabbing a handful of his tank top I pull him into a possessive kiss of my own. As soon as I felt his fangs run down, I broke free and sprinted into the water diving in.

"Come on in, Bill. The water's perfect." I shout waving him in.

Bill grins and takes his clothes off to join me.

I have to admit that we didn't do much swimming, but we did do everything I had imagined we'd do and even some of the things that I didn't.

I told you he was getting lucky.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

From the darkest depths of the earth it came. It clawed and writhed, sinuous and evil to the surface. For centuries it lay in waiting and now its moment had arrived.

The Supreme Sorcerer of the Light has emerged breaking the seal that had held the entity prisoner.

Soon all will perish in a sea of blood. The air will be filled with their futile screams as their Great One looks upon them in despair.

It hissed and smiled at this prospect gathering its strength. The ninth day will come and on that day he will be whole.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** I would like to thank all of those who have been sticking by my story. You are the reason why I keep writing and why I keep striving to improve.

This chapter will shed some light into what lies in wait for our group in my final installment of the Ally and Bill story. The big battle will not occur in this story though, just a heads up on that.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 27**

**BILL'S POV**

I was inside her, my need for release growing as she moans beneath me. She rakes her nails on my back driving me to push harder into her. The smoothness of her skin, the firmness of her body, the scent of her sex overwhelms me as I press her legs further apart opening her to take me deeper. The walls begin to weep blood as I feel her clamp down on me signaling her climax. She arches her back and rolls her hips sending wonderful sensations through me. She drives her nails deeper into me drawing blood as flames surround us. She comes hard screaming my name, throwing me over the edge with her as I spill into her with a primal roar.

Her eyes snap open as she looks up at me. Holding my face in her hands her eyes begin to flash as the sounds of the screams grow louder. As the flames consume us she whispers his name.

"Etul."

We both sit up in the bed and look at each other.

Another dream.

The first time I had one, I wasn't sure what it was. It had been a long time since I remember dreaming, but ever since I touched the bloodstone, it has become a regular event. To add more confusion to this already bizarre development, Ally and I discovered that she and I experience the same dreams together.

It always starts the same way. We are together and in the briefest of moments we are happy, oblivious to the horror surrounding us.

It ends the same way as well. With fire, with blood, and with screaming.

My worst fear has become reality. The badness is coming, and it's coming soon.

"Well that was pleasant." she says dropping back down into the bed. "Minus the blood and fire, that is" she smiles looking at me.

"And the screaming." I added turning to my side, propped up on my elbow. "Don't forget the screaming."

"Ah yes, the screaming." she sighs. "Are you referring to our screaming or the crazy, nutty screaming around us?" she asks quirking an eyebrow. "Because I enjoyed the **our** screaming very much and what we were doing to cause it." She slowly runs her fingers down my chest and winks at me.

God I love her.

"I was talking about the crazy, nutty screaming but I like the way you think." I say sliding my hands down her arms and lifting them over her head. I grip her wrists firmly but gently with one hand as I capture her mouth with mine. She moans in my mouth as I use my free hand to explore and tease her body building her need to a fevered pitch. By the time we were done we had both done our fair share of screaming.

As we both basked in the afterglow, our minds started to think of the dreams again. What did they mean? Was it a warning or was it a threat?

"I think we need to speak with Merlin on this. If something's coming it's best we are prepared for it. Plus, I seem to recall him mentioning the need for us to complete our training quickly. He must know something." she says into my chest as I cradle her to me.

"I agree. The dreams are also increasing in their intensity. It bothers me that each time we have them, we leave the dreams with no more than what we started." I whisper into her hair.

"That's not exactly true." She tilts her head up to look at me. I raise my eyebrows and look at her questioningly.

"This time we know its name." She grins. "Etul."

I smile back. "We do, don't we? What a clever girl you are for remembering."

"I am clever, aren't I?" she muses. Then rising to straddle me she adds, "But I'm no girl, old man."

"My deepest apologies, my sensuous, seductive woman." I grin as I rub my hands up and down her sides lazily. "Forgive me."

"Okay." she sighs dramatically. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What condition?"

She lifts herself slightly and slides down on me causing my body to rumble in pleasure. Leaning forward and bracing herself on my shoulders she looks down on me her hair tickling my chest as they slide off her shoulders. "This time **I** make **you** scream." My fangs run down completely.

Then she begins to ride me with unbridled intensity. Each time she slams down on me, she would alternate back and forth between moaning my name and calling the Almighty as her orgasms shot through her body over and over, clamping down and stroking me. I growled, I moaned, I screamed. Her nails bit down on my chest sparking beautiful tinges of pain only adding to the pleasure. I sat up while she continues to rock her hips without missing a beat. Our fingers tangle in each others hair and she pulls me towards her breast. I bite down and suck hard, her blood tasting like the sweetest ambrosia. She nuzzles my neck and starts to suckle and nip at my skin triggering my climax on the heels of hers. The roar that came out of me shook the foundations.

As I watch the wounds on her breast close and disappear, I look at her with amazement and curiosity.

Hugging me to her she whispers, her breathing ragged, "I think I like being on top."

Holding her to me and smiling, I couldn't help but agree.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**ALLY'S POV**

We were in my office at Fangtasia. I had called Merlin to meet us here after Bill and I engaged in another round of sex in the shower. Ever since I came back from my coma, we've been going at it like rabbits and despite my rapid healing, I'm fairly sure I'm starting to walk funny from all the activity.

Not that I'm complaining mind you.

"When did the dreams begin?" asked Merlin. He was dressed in his "Miles" tight and glittery ensemble, but he no longer looked so harmless. He looked bigger. He looked powerful. At least in my eyes and definitely in Bill's.

"The dreams started the night I claimed the stone. Since then, it's been a regular occurrence." says Bill. "I can't help but wonder as to why? Why are the dreams directed specifically at Ally and me and what do they mean?"

"What happens in your dreams? What do they entail?" asked Merlin. He leans forward.

"Well in the first dream we were just sitting in my living room watching television. Just a typical quiet evening at home. I actually thought it was really happening." I say shaking my head. Bill covers my hand with his.

"Yes, it felt very real. Not like a dream. Everything was vivid and clear like we were really experiencing it."

"Then as we turn to each other the walls begin to bleed and there's fire and screaming. The strange part of it is that we don't seem to care. Even as we feel the fire consume us, we act as if nothing's wrong. It's kind of creepy."

Merlin nodded slowly. "We must double our efforts in your training, then. I had not expected that it would come so quickly. It has already begun to invade your subconscious. Soon it will come in the guise of the familiar."

"What's happening, Master?" I ask. "Who is this Etul?"

"Etul, is a dark entity of pure magic. It feeds on pain, hate and fear. It can control the mist, it can deceive and once it takes corporeal form, it will be virtually unstoppable. It took all of the powers of the Ancients to imprison it the last time."

"Forgive me for asking this, but how the heck are Bill and I suppose to stop it then? We are both so new in using our powers."

"Do not underestimate your abilities, they are great. But you are correct. The two of you will not be able to drive the entity back on your own. That is why more will be required in order to stop it."

"Then we must tell the others, they must all be warned that something is coming." says Bill standing. He pulls me up with him. I nod in agreement then look at Merlin and then at Bill.

"Oh, boy. They're going to love hearing about you two." I grin. Bill looked positively grim, but Merlin seemed somewhat amused. "Let's wait until closing so that we have some privacy." I add.

They both nod in agreement.

It took some finessing, but I managed to get them all to come to Merlin's home. As we enter the training room, Eric's posture demonstrated he was on alert mode. Pam and Cole just looked around curiously, having never been here before.

I turn to look at Bill. Taking my hand he steps forward. All eyes are riveted on us.

"Danger is coming." he says in that cool manner of his.

Well that was short and to the point.

I look around at everyone trying to gauge their reactions. Good. They all seem to be taking Bill seriously. Eric shoots a glance to Pam. Not a second later, I could sense Cole boring into Bill trying to read him.

Huh, that's a neat trick. I wonder when they started working on communicating with each other like that.

I catch Cole's eyes with mine and give him an irritated look. Bill grips my hand tighter as I lean into him.

"Let us know when you are done, Cole so that we can bring you all up to speed." I say in the calmest tone I could muster.

Eric nods slowly crossing his arms across his chest. "Explain yourself, Compton."

"A dark force named Etul has made itself known to Ally and me. He's bent on destroying us all. It is made of pure magic and is both cunning and evil. We called you here because our master thought it wise that we gather our strengths, to train and prepare ourselves for what is to come."

Eric looks at Merlin for a moment and then back at Bill and I. "Tell me something, Bill. Why do you refer to Miles as your master? What possible training could he provide a vampire such as yourself unless you have somehow acquired part of Ally's abilities as well?"

Bill looked at Eric and then replied slowly. "No. I do not have Ally's abilities. You are the only one so far that has grasped a sliver of it. My training with Merlin is of an entirely different nature."

"Merlin?" says Sookie. "_The_ Merlin? King Arthur's Merlin?"

"Well, Arthur Pendragon did not exactly own me, my little telepath. I merely acted as a consultant." replied Merlin behind us. "Much like I do now, only now I get to drive an Audi."

The shock on everyone's face when they realized that Miles and Merlin was one in the same was hilarious. At least I thought so. I turned around to see Merlin give Eric a wiggly fingered wave and a wink. I turned back to see Eric crinkle his eyebrows for a moment then flash a grin. He always did like the ironic. Then he turns serious again and looks at Bill.

"I ask you again, Bill. What kind of training do you have with Merlin?" he asks more forcefully this time.

I look up at Bill and give his hand a squeeze. He nods slightly and I let go stepping back.

Holding his hand palm up in front of him, a ball of blue energy begins to build. I could feel my hairs begin to stand on end as a rush of warm air whips around us. He glances over to me. "Do you have a preference my darling?" he asks.

"Hmm. I've always wanted to walk along the shore in the Mediterranean. But it's 3 am now so it will be around 10 in the morning there."

"Well that is something _you_ can rectify isn't it?" he grins. I grin back.

"I believe you are right. Thanks for pointing that out."

"Anytime."

Well this will be interesting. Bill and I never used our abilities in concert before.

"Hold on to your partners, folks. This is going to be one heck of a ride."

Bill releases the ball and grabs me by the waist as it encompasses us. I could sense the time changing and concentrate on the night sky drawing it like a curtain around us and locking it down.

When we touch ground, Bill and I turn to peer over the rocky edge. "Wonderful choice, Ally." he says kissing my temple.

We turn to look at our little group. The looked like they'd been zapped by a cattle prod.

Merlin walks forward patting Bill on the shoulder. "Bill is my new apprentice. He is the sole heir to the Illuminati line and destined to wield one of the strongest gifts of the Ancients." he pauses for dramatic effect. I roll my eyes.

"After ten thousand years, the Supreme Sorcerer of Light has finally emerged."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear".

**Disclaimer:** I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** The Big Bad showdown will not be in this story. There will be more immediate issues that our merry band must contend with before that will happen and I refuse to try to jam it all in these final chapters.

Sorry to disappoint.

Bill and I have argued at length on how this chapter was going to play out. Me being me, I won of course. Bill being Bill, however, he was able to convince me to keep most of what he wanted.

Damned vampires.

By now, you all might have deduced that I have a very kooky sense of humor that borders on the certifiable. Keep that in mind when y'all read this chapter.

Music inspiration was "Like Only a Woman Can." by Brian McFadden and if you dig deep in the archives, the song "I Can't Let Go" by Air Supply. Yes, I _am_ that old. Please listen to both songs when reading- it will make it much more enjoyable.

This is dedicated to all my lovelies out there and especially my girl, ED. I hope you like it.

Once again, this chapter will all be from my Bill's perspective.

**Chapter 28**

Throughout my whole existence, I've always tried to walk the steady path.

As a man, I believe I was successful in that goal. I had a loving family. I worked hard. I honored my mother and father. I was a good friend and a faithful husband. I may not have had the life of adventure I had dreamed of, but I was content. I could have lived with what I had been given without a word of complaint and without a second of regret.

As a vampire, the way to the steady and the honorable is difficult some of the time, impossible the rest. The vampire world is fraught with politics, rules and procedures. Someone was always trying to out maneuver the other in this crazy game of survival and only a lucky few have been good at playing it. I held very little interest in those things, prefering the quiet life. I was perfectly content brooding over my ancient tomes, conversing with ordinary humans, watching an occasional movie and traveling to some new far off place.

Admittedly, I have had my bouts of loneliness but I've been able to get by. There are always willing women to be found that could satisfy my sexual and nutritional needs but I didn't enjoy them, they were merely a necessity. I held no fascination or interest in them. They rarely wished to engage in conversation and even if they did, I seriously doubt they had anything worth listening to. They didn't want any more from me than what I provided and I didn't want any more from them once I was sated.

Sated but empty. That was how my life was for me.

Then I met Sookie and the world as I perceived it changed for me. She was so beautiful, so full of life, so very fascinating. She looked at me without condemnation of what I was. She loved me and I loved her, forgetting about the emptiness for a while. She had a wonderous and powerful gift and as more of us knew of it, the more danger she faced. But this had been the plan all along.

I was flattered when the queen had summoned me. So much so that I was oblivious to what was actually being asked of me. Then again, how could I refuse? I was unimportant, my political clout was nonexistent and I was a nobody and I had nobody.

But once I held her in my arms, my mission had changed. Instead of working a way to get Sookie more involved, I attempted to find a way to get her out. I went against my nature and threw myself into the political spectrum in hopes of helping her. I wanted to keep her safe, but mostly I wanted to keep her mine.

I was a fool.

I was trying to outmaneuver those who have been doing it all of their lives. Even more than that, I failed to see the simplest most expedient way to keep her with me and that was honesty. It really was the best policy.

That was how I lost her. I fought it but it didn't change the fact that it was over the moment she found out about my deception. She hated me for a long time and I couldn't blame her. Eventually she moved on as we all do and found love again with Eric. In the end she forgave me and graced me with her friendship. A friendship I truly cherish. She was happy again and I made my peace with that. This is how life works after all. You win, you lose, you move on.

So I dusted myself off and moved on as well, once again immersing myself with the mundane and the ordinary; the ever present emptiness rising back to the surface.

I had always looked upon Valentine's Day as a ridiculous holiday. Overpriced cards, flowers and confections. Grandiose displays that held no real meaning. To me love is not something that you convey loudly with trumpets blaring. It is that sweet, gentle caress. It is that deep, meaningful look. It is that soft, clear voice that says,

"Hi, I'm Allison McCallen..."

Suddenly Valentine's Day was the most glorious holiday ever conceived.

Funny how love comes at you from the most unexpected places. But that was the definition of my Ally- unexpected. She was the life that I never realized I had wanted. She was the dream that I carried in my pocket all along. The emptiness I had felt for most of my existence finally held new meaning. My soul was simply making room for her. It knew even when I didn't that she was coming. It knew and it was ready.

After all these years, after all the mistakes I've made, I realized that I was ready too. She was standing at the end of that steady path holding out her hand and I was finally ready to walk down that road to take it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the initial shock wore off, the others quickly adapted to our new circumstances. There were questions, many questions although we had very few answers. The dread felt heavy in the salty air. Dread with a heavy dose of excitement. We vampires love a good fight after all.

We decided to cover all of our bases. Ally had some errands to run in BonTemps tomorrow and suggested that Sam be advised as well. I knew he was fond of her, so I had my reservations but I wisely kept them to myself. He could prove useful in the dangers to come, but sometimes I catch the way he looks at her...

Stop it, you fool! She loves you. You love her. Trust her dammit. I gave myself a good mental shake.

I sent them all, including Merlin back to Shreveport so that Ally and I could enjoy some privacy. We walked hand in hand along the craggy shore. The water sparkled like jewels under the moonlight. It was the perfect setting for what I hoped would be one of the most important moments of our lives.

She turns to me and smiles looping her arms around my neck. Grabbing her by her hips, I lift her to her toes and pull her to me for a kiss. Our lips brush each other softly and then they open allowing our tongues to meet. I gripped her hips harder pressing her to me causing her to gasp. When the kiss ended, my fangs had already begun come down and she was flushed.

We wrapped our arms around each other and she pressed her cheek to my chest as we swayed under the night sky.

"I wish we could just stay like this, Bill. Just you and me, together forever." she sighs dreamily.

That was my cue.

"It can be." I whisper taking a step back. She looks at me curiously as I take her hands in mine. When I lower myself on one knee her eyes widen and I feel her hands begin to tremble.

"You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met. You are strong yet so precious. You are kind and wise. You are accepting and giving. You are funny and so unexpected. You are everything I am not." I take a deep, unnecessary breath and pull the ring from my pocket.

"I know we haven't been together for a long time, but I know my love for you is true. You are my light when there is only darkness. I never realized how empty I was until you came into my world. Now I am whole. I've waited two lifetimes for you to come and I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, Allison McCallen. Will you be my wife?"

She gazed down on me, a tear sliding down her cheek as she stood silent and expressionless.

"Bill..."she whispered her voice unsteady. I felt as if the world stopped rotating, as I waited for her to continue.

And then it crashed down around me.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I'm in love with someone else..."

**TBC- Mwahahaha. Stay tuned...**


	29. Chapter 29

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear" Please read the end of Family or you will be extremely confused.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N:** Yes I know, I know. I was so naughty leaving you guys like that in the last chapter. But really, would you have me any other way?

"Under My Skin" from Trading Yesterday makes a repeat performance in this chapter. For those who've stuck with me from Family you'll understand the significance of this particular song.

On a personal note, none of the romance of these chapters were taken from actual experience, but a girl can dream can't she? I won't cry and whine about it though- it's beneath me.

Oh to heck with it- Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Chapter 29**

**Sam's POV- Following day at Merlotte's**

It had been a long night and I was exhausted. There seemed to be an increase in the amount of jerks with a hard on for some fighting over the past few days. I had to diffuse three bar brawls, and that was just last night. Something was at work out there and it wasn't good.

I walk out back the door to move my truck. As I round the corner, I spot a pair of perfect tanned legs crossed over each other on the tailgate with one sandaled foot bouncing to a silent beat. Her scent already gives her away. She smells of a spring rain with a hint of vanilla.

Ally.

Slowly, I take a few steps forward, taking her in. From her cute French pedicured toes up her firm legs to her black miniskirt up to her frilly pink camisole top. Her eyes were closed, her long sooty lashes perfectly curled, with her head propped up on a rolled up towel. She wore her hair loose and her skin had that silky sheen that practically screamed at me to touch it. Her full red lips curves in a winsome smile as she hums along with her Ipod.

I reach over and curl my fingers over her ankle giving her foot a slight shake. Her eyes open slowly and I suck in my breath slightly as her glittering green eyes meet mine. She offers me a warm smile. "Sam." she says half dreamily as she pulls the headphones out of her ears. I could almost envision her doing the same thing from my bed as the first rays of sunshine fall on her face.

Snapping back to reality, I return her smile and offer my hand to help her out of the truck. She takes it graciously and hops out. Turning back to the truck she hands me a cup of coffee.

"So what brings you here at this early hour, Ally?" I ask taking a sip of the dark brew. She even knew how I took my coffee. How perfect can she get?

She tilts her head and looks at me. "You look a little tired Sam. Been having problems at the bar lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." I say running my fingers through my unruly hair. "Many of my late night regulars seem to be on edge. Even had to break up a few fights."

She nods thoughtfully. "So it's already starting to reach out."

"What? What's reaching out?" I ask resting the cup on the bumper.

"Sam, something bad is coming. It's some kind of evil magical being called Etul. It preys on the weak and gathers its strength from emotions like anger and hate. That's what I had come to warn you about and to see if you would be willing to train with us to prepare for it." I let out an irritated huff.

"When would this training take place? I'm not like Eric who can just leave his bar anytime he wants, I run my bar usually by myself and I'm already short handed."

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to be insensitive to your situation." she says taking my hand. I feel my annoyance ease slightly.

She thinks about it for a moment then her face brightens. "Oh, I know! How about you train during the day with me and on the night's Terri can watch the bar, you can join the rest of us? Would that be better?"

"You'll put yourself through extra training just so that I could get some?" I ask incredulously. She shrugs.

"It's no big deal. I want to help. Plus from what I hear of this Etul thing, we all need to be on the same page when it comes to fighting it."

"Seems like you thought of everything, Ally." I smile softly at her.

"Don't give me that much credit, Sam. I just don't want anything to happen to you that's all." She looks down at her watch. "I'd better get going. I've got a few things I need to pick up before heading back to Shreveport." She gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and turns to go.

My heart sank as I watch her leave. Although, I knew she only thought of me as a friend and has never lead me to believe she thought otherwise, a man has his fantasies. When she was in the hospital, I heard from the nurses of how Bill never left her side until dawn. He really loves her and judging from what I just saw, she really loves him too.

It had a large round center stone with little diamonds surrounding it in a delicate titanium band. It flashed in the morning sun, glittering on her left ring finger as she bounded to her car.

**Bill's POV- Last night- Somewhere in the Mediterranean...  
**

What just happened? Is this a nightmare? She kneels down in front of me so that our eyes are level, her hands wrapped around my free one.

I don't know what to do. How did things get so bad so fast? I don't want to look at her but I can't move my eyes away. This must be what Hell feels like. Maybe I was finally dead and all of my past sins have caught up with me at last.

"You need to hear me out, Bill. I know I don't have any right to ask this of you, but I'm asking anyway. Can you please let me say what I need to say without interruption?" Her voice is gentle and pleading.

I nod slowly and was rewarded with a smile. How she could give me such joy from a simple curve of her mouth after just breaking my heart, I can't imagine.

"I knew I loved him from the second we met. We had this connection from the beginning. He was so sexy and handsome and I felt worthwhile just by sharing the same space that he occupied. As time went on I began to rely on him for his wisdom, his humor and his strength. I needed him to keep me steady to keep me focused. He understood me- something very few people do and I understood him. I ached whenever he wasn't near me. I felt hollow until he came, now I'm complete. If I had to dream of the someone I could build a life with, he'd be that dream."

She leaned closer staring straight into my eyes. My mind was reeling. Who could this person be?

"I believe you might know this someone. He is a vampire like yourself, only he has all the qualities that you claim you don't have."

"What's his name?" I ask bitterly. Why was she torturing me like this?

"His name is William only everyone calls him Bill. Bill Compton- do you know him?" she asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

What did she just say? I look at her in utter disbelief while she looks at me with a toothy smile.

Then realization hit as I finally grasp what Ally was trying to tell me.

I yank her to me, pulling her forward so hard that she slams against my chest. She throws her arms around me.

"Goodness, Bill." she giggles.

"To which Bill are you referring? The Bill you just rejected or the Bill you profess your undying love to?"

"I don't know, which Bill am I speaking with?" she tilts her head and gives me a mock frown.

My hand in her hair, I press her in for a deep, smoldering kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"Mmm hmmm. It's about time you showed up." she purrs in my ear. "That other guy has nothing on you."

"Marry me?" I whisper holding her face in my hands.

"Yes." she whispers back. I pull back and take her left hand and slide the ring on her finger. Her green eyes glitter like emeralds in the moonlight as she looks down at the ring then back at me.

"It's like it was always meant to be there." she breathes.

I bring her hand to my lips and kiss her knuckles. "It always was, my darling."

I stand up pulling her up with me.

She lays her cheek on my chest once again as we hold each other. I will her to come with me as I transport us to Fangtasia. It's just her and me on the dance floor as the music begins to play softly in the darkness.

_Under my skin,_

_Under these scars_

_Take me again_

_Tear me apart_

_Cause I wanna see_

_Everything you are_

_Til all that's left_

_Is not myself..._

"You remember our song." she murmured into my chest. She presses tighter against me.

"I remember everything, my darling."

**TBC**- Almost there....


	30. Chapter 30

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Okay, this chapter will be in Sookie's POV. I've been nervous in doing this because I have a hard time getting into her character and I didn't wish to the Sookie Police to come down on me for writing her wrong.

Please be kind when you read this, and I hope you like it.

**Chapter 30**

**One week ago...**

Bill Compton. My first love. My first heartbreak. My first everything.

There was a time when I would burst into tears just thinking of all that I'd gained and lost from the first moment he walked into my life. There was a time that I believed he loved me and I believed I loved him. There was a time when I wanted to stake his deceitful ass for all it was worth.

Those times have long gone thank goodness. Somehow through all the mire and bull we've emerged as friends. Good friends. It's hard to stay mad at Bill for too long. He seems genuinely sorry whenever he's made a mistake and he's made some whoppers in the time that I've known him.

So here we are walking arm in arm into Tiffany's in New York's Fifth Avenue. Now that vampires were part of the mainstream, businesses have revised their hours to accomodate them. He wanted my opinion on an engagement ring he had picked out for Ally. I'd never seen him so nervous in my life. Bill's not what you would consider to be outwardly expressive so this was a rare treat. He hands the pretty sales clerk a card. She gives him a nod and disappears to locate the ring. Bill gives her a friendly smile and she blushes as she hands him the box.

He opens it carefully to show me and I gasp. It was so delicate with the diamond beading around the one carat round center stone. It had a milgrain detailing, with 5 channel set diamonds of either side of center. It was on a lovely platinum band. It wasn't too big or ostentatious. It was perfect for Ally.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked, studying my face as I looked at the ring.

I smiled as I looked up at him. "Bill, she'll love it. This is exactly the kind of ring Ally would want."

His face lit up from my reply. Taking one last look at the ring, he closes the box and hands the clerk his credit card.

"Thank you Sookie for coming with me. I've only proposed once before and that was over 150 years ago."

I nodded. That was when he married his Caroline when he was still human. Even though he told me once that he never really loved her, he was good to her and their children. They were together for over ten years until he was turned. Gotta hand it to Bill. He certainly sticks to his guns.

"You're welcome, Bill." I say resting my hand on his arm. "It's nice to see you've finally found someone."

He offers me a playful grin. "Well I was getting tired of you and Eric being the only ones thumbing their noses against vampire traditions."

I roll my eyes and slap his arm playfully. His face turns serious.

"I know that things haven't always been good between us, Sookie; but we were just never meant to be. I know now that Ally was what I've been waiting for all my life. She is everything to me. I hope you don't think badly on me for saying that."

"Bill, this isn't an ego thing. You're right- you and I were never meant to be together. Thank you for being considerate of my feelings but trust me when I say that I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, Sookie for your friendship." he smiles softly his hand covering mine.

"Anytime, Bill. Anytime."

We hurry out the store so that we could catch our flight back.

I didn't get stabbed, beaten, shot, or staked on the way there or on our trip home. A pretty good day in my world.

Yes, it was extremely strange to go with your ex vampire boyfriend to help him pick out an engagement ring, but I like strange and besides...

...that's what friends do.

**TBC- It's not over yet...**


	31. Chapter 31

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear."

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on the characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: Another short chapter. I'm tying up a few loose ends left from the beginning of the story, so bear with me. There is a method to my madness.

**Chapter 31**

**Two months ago...**

"I'm sorry Master, I can not do what you've asked of me." she says softly as she kneels before him, her head bowed.

"Are you defying my orders, Pamela?" he growls standing up from his chair, a six foot four inch tower of anger. Pam had gone against him before, but never over something important. Never against a specific and direct order.

"Yes, I am. You may take my life as is your right, but I will not go on with this deceit. Cole deserves better than a lie."

He whirls around his desk and stands in front of her. She braces herself for the end and it seems like he is ready to give it to her. After what seems like an eternity of silence he rests his hand on her shoulder and laughs.

"It seems that love has finally found you after all." he says with a chuckle. "I've been wondering how long it would take for you to realize it. Seems Sookie was right after all- I am definitely more stubborn than you are when it comes to matters of the heart."

Pam looks up at him. Eric is smiling at her. He gestures for her to sit on the sofa. Bewildered and a bit stunned she obliges.

"You knew?" she finally says after regaining her composure.

Eric arches his brow at the ridiculousness of her question.

"Given Cole's talent, why did you think I chose you in the first place? He would have seen a deception the moment he looked at you. The only way he wouldn't is if there was no deception. It worked out quite well if I do say so myself."

She nodded thoughtfully. Clearly Eric knew her better than she knew herself.

"When did you know, Master?"

"The moment it flashed on your face when you looked at him, just like it did for me with Sookie." He heaved a heavy sigh and patted her on her head.

"I am sorry to break it to you, Pamela. This affliction is permanent. Try as you may, there is no escape for you now." He says in mock sorrow.

Pam smiles back at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**2 1/2 months ago. The afternoon before Ally and Bill's big date....**

She was in love with both of them. This was an intriguing wrinkle.

I'm not quite sure that I like this new development, however.

She looked even more dazzling than the last time I'd seen her. Her red gown flowed with her body like a second skin. It took every ounce of restraint that I had not to take her in my arms, but she kept me at bay afraid that my scent would overwhelm her vampire lover.

Vampires. Such strange and savage creatures, not nearly as graceful as the fae. There were a few that stood out above the rest, but I know that they are merely an exception rather than the norm for the race. William Compton was one of those exceptions and so were the likes of Eric of the North Village or Northman as he calls himself now and his child. Yes they are a tribute to vampires as a whole.

I told her I had made my peace with her not being mine and I had. Her vampire would never fail her, for that I was certain. He truly loved her. He was steady, strong, intelligent and he was an immortal like herself. While I will eventually die, he will not- at least not naturally. They have a connection between them that is easily discernible to my trained fae eyes. Though it was evident from the beginning that _she_ wielded great power, not many could see the deep elemental aura that was forming around _him_. He had the blood of the enlightened in him...and it was growing.

He is the only one worthy enough to stand by her side. If it wasn't going to be me, it need to be him.

Cole would never be her match. He loves her, that much is evident but who could grow up with such an enchanting creature and not fall for her? He would never be able to provide her what she deserves. Plus his ability to null her abilities is a heavy concern. If he cannot control the demon within again and tries to harm her, she would not resist if she was still tied to him. She will not be able to do what was necessary for her own sanity and survival if it meant killing or hurting him.

No, they must separate. He must find another. He must find his match, but he will not do this willingly. Not without a push in the proper direction...

Eric was sitting behind his desk going over documents in his office. They looked positively dull to my eyes, but they apparently held some importance because he felt the need to keep them safe in his filing drawer.

"What can I do for you, Niall?" he asks putting down his pen and leaning back in his chair.

I sit down in front of him. "It is something that will benefit you as well, Northman." He grins.

"Tell me old friend, what is this gift that you offer?"

"Allison McCallen."

**************************************************************************************

**Present day...**

I knew she was going to be in BonTemps this morning to run some errands and talk to Sam and thought I'd meet her for some breakfast. I don't know how to explain it, but I felt like she needed to see me. Without even thinking, I got into my car and drove straight to Bill's house, my internal Ally GPS pulling me to where she would be.

She looked like a breath of fresh air, happiness rolling off of her in waves as she runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"Cole!" she says gleefully. "I was hoping you'd come."

"Ask and you shall receive." I smile holding her to me. Stepping back I look down at her. "What's up?"

"This." she says showing me her left hand, the diamond ring flashing on her finger.

"Wow." I say sitting down on the front stoop. "Wow."

"Is that a good 'wow' or a bad 'wow'?" she asks smiling down at me. I look up at her.

She was my first love. She had been my world for so long that there are still moments when I catch myself thinking of her as if she and I were still together. Despite the fact that I love Pam and I'm pretty sure she loves me, she could never know me the Ally does. That part of me she would always have and I think I will always have that part of her too.

No matter how mature I think I am, it was still a little shocking to think that someone you cared about in that way would ever marry someone other than you. That she will no longer be yours even though you know in your heart of hearts that you never really had her.

"Are you happy, Ally?" I ask. She looks at me for a moment then sits down next to me.

"I'm very happy, Cole. Happier than I'd ever thought possible" she says, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Then it's a good 'wow'" I say patting her knee. She shifts her body and looks at me.

"You will always have a special place in my heart you know."

"I know, but it's still nice to hear it."

"Well there you go- now you've heard it." she says standing up. "So dear friend, how about you giving me away?"

She will always be a part of my life and I will always be a part of hers. She's found love and so have I. Our paths permanently entertwined but never meeting. It was how it was meant to be.

I could live with that.

Standing up, I hold her to me, kissing her on the top of her head. "It will be my honor, Ally, to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you, Cole." she whispers. "I could never imagine doing this without you."

"I will always be there for you Ally. You are my family and that's just what we do."

**TBC- Last chapter and Epilogue coming up next...**


	32. Chapter 32

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear".

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: **I was in a particularly romantic mood today which, if you know me, is a very rare event. I'm not in this mood because it's Valentine's Day since let's face it, I rarely subject myself to the obligatory desire to be overly sappy once a year. That and anniversaries- I just don't get it. Yes, my husband hit the mother load when he married me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm as big a sap as the rest of us, but I prefer a good laugh or a heart wrenching cry to candy and flowers any day.

Anyway, since I obviously have no other plans, *sniffle* I figured I'd take advantage of this lovely mood and work on my last chapter. Ally and Bill deserve a nice romantic ending to this story, but I wouldn't get too comfortable. There is still an epilogue and story number three but I'll let you all savor this for a day or so before I hit you with them.

This is dedicated to EricDreamer (duh!), Malanna, smeykunz and BillsBedroom for their constant support, their suggestions and for their inspiration. I know I've greatly improved as both a writer and as a person just by knowing you all. As always, thanks to those of you who take the time to review and/or add me to your favorites- I wouldn't be doing any of this if it weren't for you.

For your listening pleasure, I've chosen "Written in the Stars" by Westlife for this chapter. As usual, it's best to play it when reading so that you can get the vibe. I think the lyrics are spot on for Ally's and Bill's love for each other.

See- told you I was a sap.

Enjoy!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 32**

Love.

One of the most powerful things in this universe.

It can drive us to do the extraordinary, the foolish, the inconceivable. It pulls you in and draws you out. It comforts, it sustains, it angers and excites.

It is so many different things to so many different people. It is both tangible and ethereal. It can be cool. It can be warm. It can be hot.

Such power, such wonder in one simple emotion.

To fall in love-what a clever turn of phrase. Because that is exactly how it feels when it happens.

The tingling sensation that stirs within you starting from your toes, traveling upward towards your chest, taking your breath away. The helplessness in your being as you are propelled downward without anything to grab onto. The exhilaration and freedom of being weightless, defying the laws of gravity as you float, as you drop, as you fall.

I could say that I've fallen for Bill and that he's fallen for me. I could say it, but I won't.

To say it implies that it was an accident, an inadvertent misstep that caused us to find each other through the darkness. I simply refuse to believe that all of this, all the feelings that he's stirred within me was an accident. I refuse to believe it because it's simply not true.

Our love didn't just happen. It was there all along, even before we existed. It hummed in the background of our lives gently nudging us towards each other. Our story already had its ending before we had the chance to read the first page. It was true. It was destiny.

It was written in the stars.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Mrs. Allison Compton. I like the way that sounds. I like the way I feel when I hear it roll off my tongue. Like I was the me I was always meant to be.

The name McCallen never held any meaning for me. I was never loved by the people who bestowed it to me. I was never cherished or respected. I was Allison McCallen the freak, the joke, the sacrificial lamb.

Don't worry, I'm not wallowing in self pity, that's just not my style. I'm merely pointing out the facts and the facts are that my life kind of stunk growing up. It was better than most though. My adopted parents made sure I had the best of everything- the best clothes, the best education, the best that their money could buy. They never beat me or scolded me and I never gave them cause to want to. But they also never held me when I had a bad dream, or wipe the tears from my face when things got rough at school, they never tried to make me laugh. I would have given up all of the material things if they could just give me a sliver of the love that I so craved from them.

Ah well.

Lying on my side on the bed, I hold my hand up to the light to admire my engagement ring. So unique and beautiful with an antique air about it, much like the vampire that gave it to me.

My sweet, wonderful Bill.

I was honest about what I had told him when he first slid that ring on my finger. Much like the name Compton the ring felt like it was a part of me. The wedding will make it all official, but in my heart I have been his from the second we laid eyes on each other. He said he'd waited two lifetimes for me and so have I. I thought my Bill was lost to me after I was forced to correct the time stream. When I made that drive to Bon Temps the second time and didn't immediately find him my heart ached with despair and loss. But I kept on, hoping that what ever forces that brought us together the first time might do so again. So I waited, I hoped and I was generously rewarded for my patience.

As if on queue, I feel him sliding his arms around my waist from behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Good evening, my future wife" he whispers nuzzling my neck. I cover one of his hands with my own, placing it over my heart.

"Good evening, my future husband" I sigh, leaning into him. He scoots back and adjusts his arm so that I now lay on my back. His other hand remains on my chest. Looking into my eyes he says in that deep, smooth voice that makes me tingle all over, "I can't wait to see you when you walk down that aisle. I can't wait to lift your veil and give you our first kiss as your husband. I can't wait to hear you take my name."

I smile at him softly. "Well we still haven't told everybody yet and there's the matter of the dress, but I'm with you on the rest. I am so ready to be Mrs. Allison Compton, it's scary."

"A little nervous about our announcement tonight?" he asks as his fingers toy with my necklace. He has such lovely hands.

"Maybe a little. You know how I hate calling attention to myself, but since it's about us, I'll suck it up (ha!ha!). Besides I know how you vampires are compelled to make everything ceremonial. Just promise me that I don't have to wear some ridiculous hat or anything."

"I promise." he laughs "I am not one for big displays either but Eric insisted and since the King will be there..."

I sat up and looked at him poking him in the chest as I spoke. "You didn't tell me the King would be there. I thought it was just Eric and some of the area vampires. He wouldn't be able to stop us from marrying each other, would he?"

He holds me to him, stroking my back to calm me. "There is no cause to concern. I am sure it's just a courtesy visit. We should be honored."

"Yeah, why don't I find that reassuring?" I frown.

He holds my face in his hands. "Trust me, Ally. Nothing's going to happen. You have a whole bar full of people who will protect you and you have me. I won't let anything stop us from being together. Okay?"

I nod and try to give him a smile but my nerves were jumping up and down.

He pulls me down to him giving me a dark, seductive smile. "I know a good way to relax you..."

He shifts his body again so that he's partially on top of me and lowers his mouth to mine. My lord he's an amazing kisser- his lips both hard and soft against me. I run my tongue against them and they part. I run the tip of my tongue along his fangs causing him to moan. His hands and mouth began caressing every inch of my body with me mimicking his every move until I could feel every part of me burning for him. I cried out helplessly, my fingers tangled in his hair as he stroked my center with his tongue. He parted my folds and slid in two fingers stroking me while he swirled his tongue causing my hips to buck against him as I ride out wave after wave of glorious splendor. Then he was kissing me again and I tasted him and me on his lips only fueling my need to have him inside me. I reached down and rubbed him against my now extremely slick opening as I pleaded softly for him to end my agony. His eyes never leaving mine, he thrusts inside me filling me completely. Hands on either side of my head, forehead pressed against mine he moves inside me words of love and desire strumming through his lips between kisses. All I could do was cling to him as my fingers rake lightly against his back. He opens me wide, burying himself in me causing me to bite down hard on my lower lip drawing blood. He suckles it hungrily. He lowers his head to my breast and bites running his tongue against my nipple as he drinks from me sparking yet another climax this time pulling him along with me. We lay there in a tangled jumble for a while as I waited for everything to stop spinning. We smile at each other in the dark.

I was incapable of any coherent thought and felt completely warm and gooey inside.

Oh yeah. I was definitely more relaxed now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I chose to wear a long black dress with a handkerchief hemline and spaghetti straps. Normally, I would have chosen something more of cocktail length, but it was fitted and I liked the way it swished against my legs as I walked. Also, Bill had a thing for me in long dresses and skirts. He also had a thing for slips. Must have been from his Civil War days- go figure. I wore some jade earrings to go with my necklace and of course my ring. My hair was done with a french twist with a couple strands loose around my face to make it less done up.

Bill was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. As I made my way down he smiled appreciatively at me. He was wearing a dark suit and tie with a charcoal shirt and he smelled delicious. He gently took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"You look stunning, Ally." My cheeks warmed under his intense gaze.

"You look pretty wonderful yourself, Bill." I whispered caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes at my touch.

Pulling me to him, he nuzzles my neck kissing it. With his voice thick with desire he murmurs, "Come, let's get out of here before I take you right now." I could only nod mutely, my knees suddenly growing weak.

He helps me with my wrap and we hurry out the door.

The sooner we get there, the sooner we could leave.

The announcement was fairly normal, just a lot of well wishes from the vampires I knew. If anybody held any objection to Bill wishing to marry a human, they kept their opinions to themselves to my relief. Plus I didn't have to do some kooky ritual and yes, no hat thank God. I had expected the King to be there but was glad he wasn't. Bill told me that he would probably pop in later on as he had other business to attend to.

Fine with me.

I chatted with Pam and Cole for a little while. Pam promised to help me look for my wedding gown and to brief me on what to expect for the marriage ceremony. After a while, I left them to go find Bill who had wandered off with Eric somewhere. I spotted Clancy on the other end of the bar and started to make my way over to him to say hello, when an extremely good looking vampire stepped in front of me blocking my way.

He was around Bill's height with short, curly black hair, big brown eyes and a chiseled jaw. He was wearing a custom fitted tux and had a GQ air about him. He looked me up and down appreciatively pausing at my eyes.

"Excuse me" I said politely and attempted to side step around him. "Have we met before?" he asked blocking me again. I paused to look at him again, more critically this time.

"No, I think I would remember meeting you." I say plainly. He gave me a blindingly perfect smile at my reply. My curiosity piqued I ask "Are you a friend of Bill Compton or Eric Northman?"

"I am familiar with both of them though I wouldn't exactly say we're friends. What is your name, lovely human?" he asked, his smile never faltering.

"Allison McCallen. I'm Bill Compton's fiancee."

"How delightful." and indeed he seemed very delighted.

I was just about to ask him his name when Bill appears next to me. He turns me to him and pulls me up for a toe curling kiss. "Sorry for leaving you, my darling."

"It's okay. I was just talking to an acquaintance of yours." I turn to where the vampire was standing but he was gone.

Bill looks at where I was looking and then back at me. I shake my head and shrug.

That was weird.

The music begins to play and Bill takes me in his arms. Forgetting all else, I close my eyes as we move to the music enjoying the feel of our bodies pressed together. I didn't think about wedding plans or the future battle to come. All I thought of at that particular moment was how much Bill and I love each other, knowing in my heart that our love will see us through whatever comes our way.

_Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars._

Damned straight._  
_

**FINIS**- Epilogue coming up...


	33. Epilogue

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

This is a companion piece following "Family", "Bowling for Vampires" and "Leather Underwear."

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

**A/N: Just a little taste of what is to come in the final installment...**

******************************************************************************

**Epilogue**

Victor Madden walks into his personal office and sits down at his desk, loosening his tie. It had been a long and interesting evening. Word had trickled down to him that his Area Five sheriff, Eric Northman, was putting together a celebratory gathering for one of his investigators, Bill Compton, that all the vampires in his retinue were required to attend. It was an opportunity he could not pass up and he made it known to Eric that he would just so happen to be in town. The shrewd Viking invited him to attend, even making it seem that it was all his idea.

Even though it has been a few years since Felipe's passing, many of the Shreveport vampires still held a grudge against his regime. The fact that he lead the takeover and had killed their childlike queen, Sophie Ann, did not bolster their confidence in his motives. So he wanted take the opportunity of this joyous occasion to smooth things over. He also had a friendly relationship with Compton and as he was one of the area's more useful vampires, it would only be proper to come and wish him well.

Bill Compton was going to marry a human. It was not surprising that he would choose a human mate. Bill was the epitome of mainstreaming and since he was not ambitious politically it made perfect sense that he would tie himself to a weak human woman. He always liked him though, his quiet straightforward ways and odd perspective was really quite refreshing compared to the slick, double speak he continually had to deal with. Still the idea of a vampire marrying a human seemed so unusual and a little disturbing to his vampire sensibilities. A human's only purpose to a vampire was for sex and for food. Why would you wish to share your life with your dinner? Inconceivable.

Eric Northman had married a human, but she was telepath and held strong alliances with much of the supernatural community. She had been with the Weretiger Quinn and had also been with Compton before she turned her attentions to Eric. She was extremely attractive and fiery and he had no doubt that her considerable charms extended to the bedroom as well. In fact her appeal was so strong Felipe became consumed with the idea of taking her. He had already set things in place to turn her during a Christmas gala. Unfortunately for Felipe he was killed before his plan could be put into play.

Victor turns on his computer and starts going through his files. As he peruses through his emails his thoughts turn back to earlier that evening.

He saw her from across the room. She was beautiful and exotic and sensual. She also seemed oddly familiar to him somehow. Curious, he strode through the crowd to block her as she attempted to reach the other side of the bar. She looked at him without an air of arrogance about her. He took her in bit by bit admiring her curves and petite stature, her raven black hair. But her most fascinating attribute were her eyes. Green as emeralds, they pulsed with power. Now he's sure he's seen her before. She tries to step around him and he blocks her yet again.

"Have we met before?" he had asked causing her to pause and look at his face.

"No, I think I would remember meeting you." she replied after a moment, innocently acknowledging that she thought he was both attractive and held presence. He liked that very much.

"Are you a friend of Bill Compton or Eric Northman?"

"I am familiar with both of them though I wouldn't exactly say we're friends. What is your name, lovely human?" he had asked. He noticed her slight surprise at his description of her. That made her even more appealing in his eyes.

"Allison McCallen. I'm Bill Compton's fiancee."

"How delightful" he replies. So this is Compton's betrothed. He certainly has excellent tastes. He wonders how a politically weak vampire such as Bill could have ever attracted such a creature. He knows that she was about to ask him his identity when Bill shows up and takes her in his arms. Victor takes advantage of the distraction to glide out of view.

He smiles to himself as he finds what he was looking for. He was so proud of himself for retrieving the security disc from Felipe's office. Slowing the screen shot frame by frame he sees it.

Felipe was hovering over his desk when there is a flash of light. She appears before him and before Felipe could react she stakes him and with a small smile she vanishes.

"Gotcha."

He leans back in his chair to plan their next encounter. He's curious about her motivation for killing Felipe and even more curious about her gifts. She seems content with Bill but it will be fun to test her devotion to her vampire. She will soon realize just as Sookie had done that Bill was low man on the totem pole. She will retreat from Bill right into his arms. He grins to himself.

The game has begun.


End file.
